Las heridas de un corazon
by Chirly19
Summary: Comienza La cuarta parte... El reto ahora es mantener que esa venganza no se vuelva en contra suya, que haras? quienes son esos? porque regresaron?... AcexMira, ShunxAlice, DanxRuno
1. Inicio de una nueva vida

**Ook**

**Aki-nee.19= konichiwa!... les tengo una nueva historia despues de la desilución que sufri... espero y les guste y como siempre en mis fics mi lindo Ace será mi lindo Protagonista y a la vez mi lindo Antagonista... jeje **

**Resumen: (Mira y Alice son hermanas, cuando una de ellas termina con el corazon roto la otra buscara la forma de vengarse de quien le hizo eso pero.. ¿podra hacerlo? ¿terminara ella del mismo modo? o al final de la fiesta todo sera peor)**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes por que se me da la gana :P... que grosera jaja**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE I _**

**_INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA_**

La luz se reflacta sobre la ventana, iluminando a una chica que dormia apoyada sobre el pupitre eran apenas las primeras horas de la jornada escolar y también el ultimo día de clases.

-Mira Clay – el maestro le llama la atención a la pelinaranja de cabello largo ella se levanta haciendo una mueca de disgusto. **(si por ahora tiene el cabello largo)**

- hay profe es el ultimo día – dice ella volviéndose a recostar

- esa no es excusa, ahora salga inmediatamente si no va a escuchar la _Ultima Clase que le dicto_ – dice el maestro un tanto molesto y haciendo referencia a sus ultimas palabras.

**Pensamiento Mira** – estoy segura que ese viejo mp me la tiene montada, incluso este dia y me saca del salón, pero que alegría saber que no volveré a verlo nunca más.

Sale del salón y se sienta en el corredor – ya me quiero ir, ya quiero irme de una vez de este colegio, de esta ciudad de este país – saca su celular marcando el numero de su hermana mayor.

-hola Alice, ¿donde andas?

-estoy en clase y tu ¿que?

- pues me sacaron del salón otra vez

- Miraa…. – le dice como un regaño – pronto iremos a la universidad deberías ser más responsable

- hay no me vengas con sermones hermana, ya me voy a casa para empacar e irme de una buena vez

-ok – suspira y cuelga

**Pensamiento Alice.** – me pregunto cuando se tomará las cosas con más seriedad, ella es una chica muy inteligente pero desaprovecha esa virtud siendo tan distraída, perezosa y aparentando ser una chica mala, no tiene la culpa de ser así la misma vida le ha enseñado a sobrellevar las cosas, primero la separación de nuestros padres, luego la muerte de nuestro abuelo y por ultimo decirle adiós para siempre quizá a la única persona que la comprendía. Su corazón esta endurecido y tan frio después de tantos desamores y tristezas no creo que vuelva a confiar en los demas.

La jornada de clases acaba y alice regresa a casa, ellas vivian con su padre quien casi nunca estaba con ellas, solo las veía los fines de semana y era solo para darles dinero como si eso llenara las ansias de sus hijas de recibir cariño.

-Mira – toca a su puerta

-pasa – dice entre suspiros. Alice entra y se senta a su lado, Mira estaba acostada en su cama – que tienes – le pregunta

-no es nada – le responde haciendo evidente que algo le ocurria

-dime vamos si no me comentas a mí, _tu hermana,_ a quien más le diras lo que tienes – oculta su cara contra la almohada, empezando a sollozar. Alice acaricia su cabello hasta que se decide por decirle a su hermana lo que realmente le molestaba.

– termina este año y no pude disfrutarlo la vida de preparatoria, no hice amigos, ni amigas…

-valla crei que después de lo sucedido no querias volver a tener amigos

-no me lo recuerdes

- esta bien, iré a empacar y llamaré a papá- sale del cuarto y va al suyo para hacer sus maletas.

**Pensamiento Mira** – me siento tan sola, tan no querible, tan fuera de lugar, quisiera tan solo morirme así le haría un favor al mundo – se sienta y abre uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, busca un objeto en especial y lo saca

– no, - dice firmemente – tengo que seguir luchando por mis sueños – piensa mientras veía aquel objeto con cierta nostalgia, era un portarretrato donde estaba ella y un joven un poco mayor, tenia ojos cafes y pelirojo el cual la abrazaba y se notaba lo muy alegre y amable que era, pues ver su sonrisa hacia que Mira se sintiera mejor y olvidara sus tristezas. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su difunto amigo.

Guardo la foto en su bolso, toma sus malestas y baja hasta la primera planta – ¡Alice ya estoy lista! ¡Llama a papá! – le grita desde abajo

-si eso voy a hacer- le responde de igual forma Alice

Esperaban a su padre para que las llevara a tomar el avión cuyo destino era Tokyo donde se irían a estudiar además eran de por alla y se irían a vivir con su madre. **(se olvido decirles que viven en Rusia)**

Después de un tiempo de vacaciones, las clases estaban por iniciar.

Alice estudiaría medicina y Mira no sabia ni que estudiar así que tomo una carrera que no exigiera mucho, error porque todas de acuerdo a su visión tenían que buscar la perfección y así crear profesionales que fueran parte del sistema.

-¡Mira vamos tarde! – Alice sale para ir a la parada de buses

-¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – dice Mira colocando sus zapatos y peinándose un poco.

- Dios.. Mira el primer día y no te esfuerzas por lucir bien

-por favor voy a estudiar o para un concurso de belleza? - dice refutando a Alice

-lo sé pero sabes que es bueno dar una primera buena impresión, ya después puedes venir como te plazca

-hum bueno debiste decirme eso antes y no ahora que viene el bus – dice entre risas y ambas suben

**Pensamiento Mira** – primer día de clases en la universidad, será que podre tener amigos o llevarme bien con todos? – iba muy pensativa mientras admiraba la vista desde la ventana del bus.

-¿nerviosa? – le pregunta alice que lucia mas tranquila que ella.

- eh algo – dice sonando despreocupada

Unos 15 minutos de viaje y llegan.

Era una universidad de gran prestigio, muy grande, habían fuentes de agua, varios arboles enormes y palmeras gigantescas, mientras iban caminando en dirección a una de las edificaciones donde estaban los salones Mira observaba con curiosidad a su alrededor

-que cantidad de gente y de toda clase, de todas las edades – admiraba la gran variedad cultural de todos aquellos estudiantes, los dibujantes, los músicos, los deportistas, los que siguen la moda, etc.

-Mira sabes ¿cual es tu salón? – le pregunta Alice antes de irse al suyo.

- eh si – responde sin mucha importancia, estaba tan entretenida viendo a otros lados – ok me llamas cuando salgas vale? – Alice se da cuenta que simplemente estaba siendo ignorada asi que se va dejándola sola.

Mira al fin se da cuenta de que la había perdido de visto – eh Alice, cielos ¿cual es mi salón? – se pregunta

– mejor busco el horario – revisa su agenda – eh ¿14B? – levanta una ceja no tenia idea adonde ir asi que mientras iba caminando por los pasillos estaba atenta a cual salón podría ser.

Después de unos 20 minutos resulta estar en el segundo piso, ahora ella estaba frente a la puerta pensando – bien aquí estoy solo abre esa puerta y di un lindo y cursi buenos días

– suspira y abre – bue…

-Llega tarde – le interrumpe antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una señora quien seria ser su tutora, la mira fríamente y Mira se coloca nerviosa desvia su vista a los que iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros y nota que la miraban extraño por lo que empieza a sentirse rara – disculpe – baja su cabeza y va en busca de un puesto donde sentarse.

- valla primera impresión ahora pensaran que soy una retardada – piensa

-hola – le saluda una chica cabello azul

-eh hola – responde ella con una sonrisa – que pena llegar tarde

- no te preocupes yo también llegué tarde – le dice la chica sonriente – ¿como te llamas?

- Mira – responde

- mucho gusto Mira, mi nombre es Runo – extiende su mano saludando – espero que seamos buenas amigas

- ¡eh si! – responde moviendo su cabeza y dando una grata sonrisa de alivio

-oigan silencio –les pide un chico detrás de ellas, ambas rien y asienten.

Y así pasaron los días, semanas y Mira hizo muchos amigos trataba con todos con unos mas que otros, tenia hasta su grupito de maigos con los que siempre andaba o hablaban incluso para reunirse en grupos de trabajos académicos.

El primer semestre lo paso de maravilla, como eran principiantes no cabe dudar que pasaron sus primíparadas. Como pedir un almuerzo en la cafetería, preguntar donde quedaba un salón y recorrer casi toda la universidad entrando como a 5 resultando ser el primero al que entro, entre otras... **(me paso solo una, que pena)**

Y otro mas que las llamadas de los estudiantes de niveles superiores molestándolos como "los chicos de primero.." o "hey! Primiparos!".

Tanto a Mira como a Alice les toco adaptarse y en segundo semestre ya la universidad se había convertido para ellas como en su segundo hogar.

Lo que no se esperaban es que este semestre sería muy diferente a lo que fue el primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: hi! hi! no se como sera la forma de educacion en otros paises asi que.. la verdad eso no importa es lo de menos jeje<strong>

**Espero y les halla gustado este primer capitulo ya tengo listo el otro y deacuerdo al grado de motivacion que tenga actualizo...**

**Algunas preguntas, si quieren respondan si no. no y listo**

**1. ¿les parece que Mira y Alice sean hermanas?**

**2. ¿como les parece la personalidad que le estoy dando a Mira?**

**3. ¿quienes creen que puedan aparecer en el proximo capitulo?**

**hasta prontoo!...**


	2. La peor persona que conoceras

**Ook**

**Aki-nee.19= actualize rapido eh? bueno porque ya habia escrito este capitulo hace rato y ahora que ya me organize (en poks palabras al fin hice mi maqueta!) comenzare a escribir mas seguido... ahora a leer!**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE I _**

**_Cap 2._**

**LA PEOR PERSONA QUE CONOCERAS**

Era un día normal común y corriente Mira estaba sentada en una de las bancas sin nada que hacer solo ver pasar a los demás estudiantes y tal vez hasta criticarlos mentalmente.

Al momento llega alice con su amiga Fabia

-mira que haces aun aquí?

-decicí quedarme tengo clase de 5 a 7

-bueno yo me voy te dejo con fabia –dice alice despidiéndose.

-hola mira –le saluda fabia sentándose ella era una vecina de su barrio.

-que tal fabia – le dice con empatía

-que dia aburrido vallamos a ver jugar

-jugar?

-si – ambas se levantan y van a las canchas

Mira observa a fabia preguntándose porque quería ver jugar a menos de que hubiera algo o alguien que le interesara.

Se sentaron cerca

-oye fabia que es lo que estudias? – le pregunta para iniciar una conversación y evitar ese silencio incomodo debido a que ellas no eran muy amgias.

-yo eh derecho – responde viendo al frente, Mira nota que ella no parecía querer hablar su vista se centraba en los jugadores que calentaban antes de jugar.

En ese instante aparece Runo quien se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Mira – ya va a empezar? – pregunta sentándose con ellas

-aun no

-bueno yo realmente vine porque un amigo me lo pidió

-un amigo clarooo – dice Mira sarcásticamente

-claro que lo es

-quien es picarona…- se burla fabia

-eh

-sera cierto chico cabello café, ojos rojos que estudia mecánica..?

-es eh Mira!

-es Dan Kuso? Te gusta? – responde fabia quien ya le conocía pues ella llevaba 1 año allí

Runo se sonroja y niega con la cabeza es obvio que le gustaba y el que lo negara lo confirmaba aun más

-chicas aquí es perfecto – dice una chica morena, cabello color plata acercándose a adonde ellas estaban

Venia acompañada de otras chicas más y todas llevaban faldas cortas con pequeños bolsos -muevanse – dice fríamente

-vamos – les dice Fabia a Runo y a Mira colocanose de pie, ellas se siguen.

-quien es ella? – pregunta Mira

-es JUli, estudia derecho lastimosamente conmigo y es una vil perra

-parece que la odiaras – dice Runo

-no la odio es que es novia del chico que me gusta – dice fabia sin esperanzas

**Pensamiento Mira **-es imposible deshacerse de las orgullosas y arrogantes chicas huecas por suerte no estudio con ninguna de su tipo –dirige su atención a la cancha fijándose en una persona.

El chico practicaba con el balón haciendo tiros, su cabello era entre azul y verde en una de esas él gira a un lado.

Mira rápidamente desvia su vista hacia otro lado – vamos que chico tan guapo… pero… no! Vamos cual era tu promesa! – se da cuenta de que se acercaba –diablos viene hacia aca para que? Acaso se dio cuenta que lo veía – baja su vista al suelo

-él es el novio de juli – dice fabia en susurro antes de que se acercara más.

-hola fabia – le saluda el chico, Mira levanta la vista viéndolos

-eh si ace, hola que pasa ahora? – le pregunta como si fuera algo común, ella le conocía estudiaban juntos pero Ace le gustaba molestarla.

-porque te haces parecer bella – dice muy serio

-eh porque…

-no sigas, eres fea enana – le dice fríamente y casi sonriendo

Mira le ve extraño –como le dijo?que te llamen fea y más el chico que tegusta es muy desagradable, será que Fabia responderá a eso y dejar esto así – nota que a fabia no parecía interesarle.

Mira no pudo evitar levantarse en cuando Ace se iba y lo empuja del hombro casi haciéndole caer –como puedes decirle eso! – se enoja Mira, Ace se pone molesto y la mira –quien eres? La reina de la facultad? – se burla cruzando los brazos

-Mira..noo. –le dice fabia entredientes

-soy Mira y tu eres el rey de los estúpidos!

Saben que me equivoque tú – la señala –eres la fea!

Mira le ve desafiante como apunto de quizá mandarlo a la mierda pero decide contenerse antes de buscarse cualquier problema, ella no era muy pacifica que digamos.

Ace se va ya que el juego iba a empezar

-Ace que hacias otra vez? – le pregunta su compañero de equipo

-nada Shun, solo molestar pero parece que alguien se lo tomó enserio

..

-que grosero – dice Mira sentándose nuevamente – lo siento fabia

-no hay problema ya me acostumbré a sus comentarios – y aun así le gustaba?

-una pregunta, quien es él – runo ve a fabia interesada en saber asi como Mira que se coloca atenta

-es Ace Grit un chico eh digamos humm mas bien un idiota, orgulloso, mujeriego y tiende a ser machista, es muy conocido en la universidad pero no por ser un buen deportistas sino por esas pésimas calidades

-eh y es bueno que sea conocido por eso – dice Mira levantando una ceja

-veras es su tercer año, estudia derecho y es odiado por los hombres que han tratado con él también es adulado por las chicas nuevas las cuales terminan desilusionadas, no tiene amigos y el único que aun conserva es shun – dice Fabia sin respirar

-shun? –Mira trata de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre

-él estudia administración va en cuarto semestre pero el es todo lo contrario a Ace

-no! Todo eso este chico tiene un historial terrible – dice runo moviendo su cabeza

-valla fabia y como es que te gusta si sabes todo eso

-eh pues sí pero solo me atrae un poco, jamas pensaría en tener algo con el.

**Pensamiento Mira** – el tipo de persona que más detestp también los hay, malditos mujeriegos que solo ven a las mujeres como objetos, menos mal me di cuenta de como es realmente ese idiota, sino hubiera caído otra vez

Se quedaron hasta el final del partido pero muy poco le prestaron atención al juego, estaban entretenidas hablando – wo a pasado tiempo! Ya faltan poco para las 5 – dice runo viendo su reloj

-si tenemos que ir a clase – se levantan para irse pero luego alguien llama a Runo dándose vuelta

- hey si es tu amigo Dan – dice fabia riendo con Mira

-hola –saluda él a runo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-eh hola como estas?

-bien… - mira a loas otras dos y las saluda

-ganaron verdad? –pregunta runo

-si ahora – responde, cuando los gritos de las otras chicas llaman su atención – parecen unas alborotadas – dice Dan y rien

-jum y más juli – complementa Fabia

-si y hablando de eso, su relación con Ace esta por terminar en los próximos minutos

-de verdad? – se preguntan Runo y Mira

-si veamos desde aquí – se vuelven a sentar para chismosear.

..

Las chicas corrieron a recibir a sus chicos que regresaban de un arduo juego.

Juli entre esas corre abrazando a Ace subiéndosele encima y besándolo, Ace la aleja un poco tomándole de sus hombros y suspirando aburrido y fastidiado de ella, apenas y llevaban 3 semanas y ya no podía soportar a esta chica.

-juli se acabó – le dice así de simple como si nada, no hubo ni un "lo siento" o algún gesto de arrepentimiento simplemente dos palabras que eran más que suficientes

-que? – juli frunce las cejas asumiendo lo dicho por él.

-se acabó tonta! Que no oyes! – le levanta la voz y le quita de sus manos la botella de agua que ella le había traido. Se da vuelta para irse pero juli se negaba a creerle – ace! No! Tu me quieres me lo demostraste! – suplicaba juli aguantando las ganas de llorar

-yo no te quiero! – le mira con desprecio - jamas lo hice solo fuiste una distracción algo sin sentido – le da la espalda mientras tomaba algo de agua.

-ah ah – juli baja la cabeza y sus amigas van a consolarla

Shun que estaba hay observo atento como Ace terminaba con otra chica que ahora era parte del monton

-vamonos shun – le dice y ambos se van. Aunque eran amigos Shun no estaba deacuerdo con su actitud, no sabia siquiera porque lo hacia o que lo motivaba a comportarse como un arrogante rompecorazones.

..

Runo y Mira eran las más sorprendidas a diferencia de Fabia y Dan que ya se habían adaptado a las temporales aventuras de Ace.

-pobre chica – dice runo viendo con lastima

-y asi es siempre, ahora buscará otra chica de 1 o 2 semestre para enamorarla y dejarla – dice Dan sonando algo molesto y a la vez de una fora tan rutinaria.

**Pensamiento Mira** – como puede simplemente dejarla sin sentirse mal, este tipo de personas como los odios! – frunce en ceño y presiona sus labios, comprendia a Juli porque ella había pasado por lo mismo alguna vez la hirieron y gracias a eso ahora ella no podía confiar en nadie y había cerrado su corazón a el amor.

-es un idiota grotesto, odio a los que son asi – dice mira muy firme

-y quien no, aveces quisiera que alguien le jugara de la misma manera -dice dan

-ya olvidemos el tema, lo bueno es que ustedes ya saben como es – les dice fabia

-Cierto –rien Mira y Runo – cielos runo las clases vana iniciar! – grita Mira

-adios! – se despiden ambas pero antes

-oigan las invito a una fiesta este viernes a las 8 en casa de jake

-y ese quien es? – se preguntan ambas viéndose entre si

-jeje es jugador de futbol americano y hace las mejores fiestas del año – les responde Fabia muy entusiasmada.

-si es asi claro que iré! – exclama Runo

-y tu Mira? – le pregunta Dan

-tal vez valla – responde y se van.

…

Shun y Ace se cambiaron e iban a sus respectivas clases-

-Ace, 3 semanas y ya la dejaste – le dice shun ya aconstumbrado de eso, puesto que cada vez demoraba menos tiempo con alguien

-si y que, la próxima solo serán dos semanas – dice ace como si nada

-claroo – rueda sus ojos – me voy a clase nos vemos luego – se separa de ace el cual también iría a clase y de paso se cruza con Fabia

-sheen – se acerca a ella llamándola por su apellido algo que realmente le molestaba

-ahora que? Me diras que estoy gorda, fea

-jaja no, sabes que era molestando pero esa chica se lo tomó muy enserio – entran al salón.

Ellos no eran muy amigos pero Ace se la pasaba molestándola y como si fuese su objeto de diversión.

Se sientan esperando al maestro, Juli entra al salón viendo a su exacompañante, aun lucia muy dolida y con ganas de seguir suplicándole.

Ace sonríe sarcásticamente y lentamente gira el rostro de Fabia besándola en los labios, lo hizo de la forma mas antipática para seguir hiriendo a Juli.

Como este chico podía jugar con los sentimientos de alguien y hacerlos añicos sin sentirse culpable o mostrar algo de remordimiento, algo en su vida hizo que se volviera un egocéntrico.

Juli antes de quedarse y ver como jugaba con ella prefirió irse y perder una clase.

…

Alice salio de su salón iba muy dstraida escribiendo un mensaje de texto, el motivo era para avisarle a Mira que había salido mas temprano por lo que esta vez no se irían juntas.

Caminó y cuando se da cuenta tropieza con alguien dejando caer su teléfono, grita y se agacha a recogerlo

-disculpame – le dice con quien había tropezado el cual resulto ser Shun que al igual que ella también iba distraído con su celular. – esto pasa cuando no nos fijamos por donde caminamos – dice SHun entrerisas, Alice también Rie

-si creo que ya aprendimos la lección – sonríe

Shun se queda hipnotizado por sus bellos ojos –tienes unos ojos hermosos – le dice amablemente

-gracias – responde ella algo apenada y antes de irse shun le pregunta su nombre responde y de igual forma alice le pregunta a él.

-espero conocere mas alice – le dice shun dándose cuenta de que iba tarde a clase, alice asiente y cada uno sigue su camino

Pensamiento Alice – que tonta como pude dejar caer mi teléfono, al menos eso provocó que conociera a ese chico tan guapo y ambale – alice sigue escribiendo el mensaje pero esta vez se detiene antes de que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo.

..

Mas tarde ese mismo día Mira y Runo salen de clase y esperan por el bus, lo peor que les podría pasar es encontrarse con Ace quien se les acerca no con las mejores intenciones.

-aqui están la Tsundere fea – dice Ace refiriéndose a Mira, ella simplemente le ignora dándole la espalda – no jodas – le murmura

Ace rie y al momento aparece shun – ace ya andas buscando otra

-que va! Ellas no sirven – se va, dejando a las dos con ceño fruncido

-lo detesto

-y apenas le vimos hoy y parece que ya nos la tiene a monte

-eso no va a pasar – dice Mira muy segura.

..

Shun y Ace tomaron el bus, ellos vivian como pensionados y debían compartir apartamento, el cual era un completo desastre, basura sin sacar, camas desordenadas y una cantidad de papeles por toda la sala.

Ordenaron comida y se quedaron a ver la tele mientras esperaban

-hey Ace hoy conocí una chica agradable

-y que esperas para cuadrártela – le dice sin importancia pasando los canales.

-jum no soy como tú, sabes a mi me gusta empezar lento para conocerla mejor y ganarme su confianza

-si eres antiguado – le dice Ace sonando fastidiado, realmente no le interesaba tener algo serio solo pasarla bien sin importarle lo que pueda pasar

-pues ser atiguado asegura una relación más duraderas y sin temor a ser engañado – le dice shun argumentando

-de igual forma se engaña, el ser humano quiere cambiar la realidad mintiendo para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo por eso mentir es bueno te hace feliz– le responde Ace más erio y a la vez algo indiferente. Sus palabras mostraban que para él no existe el amor y de alguna manera siempre faltará confianza aunque expresada de formas distintas

Shun se le queda viendo y logra comprender lo que Ace quería decir, logra comprenderlo y asume el porque él actuaba de esa forma, aun así tenia que estar seguro pero no valdría la pena preguntarle porque jamas le hablaría de eso

-Y como se llama la chica, como es? – le pregunta olvidando el tema anterior

-es bueno se llama Alice, pelinaranja, ojos cafes tez blanca

-valla que la detallas y cuantos años tiene?

-no se pero parece de 18 a 19

-hum – la orden que había pedido llega, comen y como todas las noches Ace sale a la calle, shun esta vez prefirió quedarse

-y ahora adonde vas? A una fiesta lolita gothic? – rie shun

- no ya fui a una, esta vez iré al cumpleaños de un compañero y espero encontrarme con fabia

- no me digas que vas a ir tras ella

-no pero sabes a que me refiero

Pensamiento Shun

Ah pues a que se referia? Debe ser que le tiene ganas a la chica, parece que Ace no pensara, que es lo que hace que se porte asi? Ve a las chicas como objetos me pregunto si alguna vez a amado alguna?

Se fue a la gran fiesta en una de las discos de la ciudad, paso el rato hasta que se encontró con fabia

-a tu te estaba buscando – le dice Ace abrazándola del cuello

-hum –lo aleja un poco -. No deviste hacer eso en el slaon

-porque si ya estaba soltero?

-llevabas solo 20 minutos de haberla dejado

-como sea viniste con alguien

-si una amiga

- y puedo conocerla – le dice Ace guiñando su ojo

-eh nop! – en ese momento aparece Alice quien había venido con Fabia

-Fabia el dinero – le pide y mira a Ace – eh hola – le saluda moviendo su mano

-hola! Si eres hasta mas linda que fabia – le dice utilizando esa forma suya de conquistar a alguien, una mirada una media sonrisa

Fabia gira sus ojos – puedes ir por las bebidas Alice ten – le entrega el dinero para que se fuera a sabiendas que Ace intentaría caerle a Alice

Ace levanta una ceja viendo a Fabia algo molesto por eso

-con ella no te metas

-porque

-es mi amiga y no se merece que la uses

-jum ok ven aquí – la jala del brazon llevándola lejos de la gente, Fabia le seguía de mala gana pero por un lado quería ir con él. No faltaba no mas que Ace la aprisionara con sus brazos para besarla tal vez contra su voluntad pero mientras lo hacia a ella no parecía importarle solo quería más.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: capitulo larguito verdad...esto es puro pareja crack.. me gusta la variedad y me costo mucho escribir las escenas de Juli con Ace al igual que la de fabia...Ace es mioo! <strong>

***gracias a los tres primeros reviews de Aika Kuso, Andorea y Konan-roia..**

**preguntas si quieren... **

**1. ¿que mala onda que Ace sea malo? bueno por ahora me gusta que sea asi *.*! y a ustedes?... **

**2. jaja Mira es una Tsundere?... les parece esa idea? **

**3. ¿alguna idea de que fue lo que le paso a Ace en el pasado?... o... que le paso a Mira tambien?...esto se sabra mas adelante pero si tienen alguna idea de que fue... **

**4. ya no tengo mas preguntas jaja adelanto... "la primera rumba del año" hastaaa prontoo! y espero sus preciados reviews **

**sayonaraa!**


	3. La primera rumba del año

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE I _**

**Cap 3**

**LA PRIMERA RUMBA DEL AÑO**

Faltaba solo un día para la fiesta, aunque Mira no quería ir Alice se las arregló para convencerla.

Fabia salía del salón y va hacia cafetería para encontrarse con Alice que saldrían a comprar ropa para gran noche

-hey fabia ya?

-si andando pero espérame un tantico que voy al baño – le dice hiendose. Alice se sienta nuevamente a esperarla.

No muy lejos de allí pasaban Ace y Shun pero el único que noto a la chica pelinaranja due Ace por lo que busco la manera de deshacerse de shun sabiendo muy bien que era Alice la chica del que le había hablado la otra noche.

-shun adelantate ire a comprar agua – le dice casi empujándole, shun sin saber le ignora y se va, en cuanto lo hace Ace aprovecha para acercarse a Alice.

-hola – le saluda

-hola tu eres…eh.. – trata de recordar el nombre pero no porque nisiquiera lo sabia

-soy ace, sabes la otra noche quería hablarte pero tu amiga no lo permitio

-eh si, no sé porque lo hizo ella no es así

-tu nombre es alice? No?- pregunta haciéndose el que no sabia

-si Alice Clay genabicht

-hum y tu iras a la fiesta del viernes no?

-si creo, con mi hermana

-ok – se da cuenta de que Fabia venia y no le quitaba la vista de encima –eh me voy espero verte en la fiesta – se aleja saliendo de la cafetería logra alcanzar a shun.

-y el agua?- pregunta shun

-. No había

- eso es poco creible, seguro estabas buscando pareja para la fiesta

-sabes que si

-y.. que paso con Fabia anoche?

-pues nada, le dije que iba al baño y duando regrese ya no estaba

Shun rie – te dejaron plantado

-tal vez pero ella fue con una maiga, si hubiera estado sola

-como digas, yo solo deseo que alice valla a la fiesta y conocerla mas

Ace le ve de reojo – la conoceras – le dice siendo más de hipócrita con su único mejor amigo, si shun supiera que él estaba tras Alice dejaría de ser su amigo.

..

-alice! Porque! No no! – mira se estaba comportando como una niña al saber que su hermana le había comprado un vestido para usar en la fiesta – no ire con eso! – se cruza de brazos

-hay Mira, lo compré especialmente para ti

-eh si y gracias pero no lo usaré hoy!

-esta bien – resopla alice dándose por vencida y se va a arreglar al igual que Mira

Esta noche su madre tampoco estaría en casa puesto que tenia una reunión de trabajo

Ambas chicas salen a tomar un taxi, eran las 9 de la noche y habían pocas personas a medida que paso la noche llegaron mas

-mira! – rgita runo abrazándola – si viniste!

-hum – finje sonreir la verdad no estaba de animo para disfrutar de la fiesta

-y tu también pequeña – le susurra Dan al oído haciendo que esta se le herice la piel, ella le ve y se sonroja

Dan rie y coloca su brazo alrededor de ella – no van a bailar? – pregunta o más bien grita porque la música era muy fuerte

-vallan ustedes! – dice Mira sentadose

Ya estas de aguafiestas –le dice alice levantándose para ir a bailar con sus amigos.

Pensamiento Mira. – porque tuve que aceptar venir, no estoy con ganas de bailar solo quiero irme a dormir – ella solo miraba bailar incluso cuando la invitaban a bailar se negaba a aceptar, ve su reloj

-las 12… - suspira y ve a alice que estaba tomando, abre su boca sin creerlo – no puede ser que Alice pretenda emborracharse – dice cruzándose de brazos y restándole importancia

Se entretiene con su celular pero al momento se da cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Alice y le resultaba imposible gritar pues la música y los gritos de los demás eran muy fuertes, prefierió entonces quitarse el mal humor de encima y entrar a bailar además era uno de sus grupos favoritos BEP.

La casa de Jake era muy grande y ahora se había vuelto un desastre, un desorden total confetis por el suelo, bebidas derramadas algunos desmayados en el fofa y otros aun prendidos por la fiesta.

Alice se había separado de Dan, Runo y Fabia, estaba algo desorientada hasta que se encontró con Shun quien la llevo a la cocina al fijarse que ella no lucia muy bien debido a las fuertes bebidas

-no sabia que bebías Alice – dice algo sorprendido mientras buscaba un vaso para darle algo de café haber si se le pasaba la "maluquera".

-ten – ella lo recibe y lo toma de un solo trago luego va por un vaso con agua

-eh alice… - shun le mira preocupado

-gracias Shun – se acerca a él a tal punto que lo hace recostarse al mesón, pasa su dedo por su labio y suavemente acaricia su rostro.

Las miradas deseosas de besarse no podían evitarlo, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración y hasta percibir el aroma de cada uno en una mezcla de Canela y miel, dulce y agradable.

Alice cierra los ojos y solo logra rozar sus labios con los de él

Entran unos chicos haciendo bullicio interrumpiéndolos. Shun hizo una mueca y mascullo al igual que alice quien solo bajo su vista al suelo algo sonrojada, tal vez no sabia que estaba haciendo simplemente el sentir y oler su aroma la hechizo por completo que la llevo a querer besarlo.

Esperaron a que los chicos se fueran pero esta vez las ganas habían desaparecido

-eres lindo shun – le dice alice riendo y saliendo de la cocina

Shun solo sonríe sentándose en el mesón y cerrando los ojos, pensando y en que mas podría ser que en Alice.

Cuando Alice sale del baño sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la segunda planta, estaba tan oscuro que no supo reconocer quien la jalaba hasta una de las habitaciones

-oye suéltame! – exige alice al darse cuenta de que entraba a un cuarto

-tranquila no pasa nada – la voz le resulto conocida y supo de inmediato quien era. Enciende la luz soltándose de su agarre

-ace!

-sorpresa!

-que hacemos aquí – pregunta viéndole a los ojos y a la vez molesta por haberla asustado así

-lo siento – sonríe y vuelve a tomar su mano incluso a tocar su mejilla y acercarse a ella – me gustas – le dice, aunque sonara muy sincero todo lo que decía era una mentira mas, unas palabras que no tenían sentido para él para alguien que no cree en los sentimientos le importaba un bledo si era mutuo, solo quería obtener lo que quería.

-es verdad – afirma como si fuese cierto y de inmediato la besa, dejando a Alice aun mas sorprendida. Ni siquiera había digerido lo que le dijo y no podía creer que la estuviera besando con solo apenas un día de conocerla, bueno eso iba a hacer ella con Shun pero no pudo.

Por un momento más al fin le correspondio incluso presiono más sus labios contra los de él, el alcohol y el placer van de la mano pero pueden resultar peligrosos cuando se combinan.

…

Abajo Mira buscaba a su hermana

-mira! – fabia le jala del hombro y salen afuera para hablarle puesto que era imposible hablar alla dentro – Mira has visto a Alice? – le pregunta Fabia un tanto preocupada.

-eh eso mismo te iba a preguntar

-cielos ella ahora está abria y puede ser que este con.. – se calla al darse cuenta del nombre que iba a mencionar, ace.

Si se lo decía seguro se enfadaría puesto que ya sabia como era ese chico y si se enteraba que andaba tras su hermana esta vez no seria un simple empujon como cuando defendió a fabia.

-busquemosla

-tu me ibas a decir algo antes, dime

-lo olvide – miente y entra rápido para buscarla antes de que Mira la encontrara primero.

Fabia realmente no estaba segura si Alice estaba con Ace pero le conocí lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba.

Justo cuando Fabia entra Mira entra y sube al segundo piso donde aun no había buscado, se para frente a la puerta de donde salía un resplandor

-debe estar aquí – pensó, abrió la puerta (que están pensando eh?) y vio a Alice y a Ace besándose sentados en la cama mas bien estaban que se acostaban – alice! – le llama.

Ella se levanta alejando a Ace y voltea a verla – eh Mira hola! – le saluda sonriente

Pensamiento Mira – como puede estar con él y besándolo apenas conociéndolo, como él puede meterse con mi hermana! Bueno eso si podía predecirlo – su mirada mostraba lo molesta que eso le ponía

Ace mira extraño a ambas chicas, él no sabia que eran hermanas por lo que le resulto extraña la actitud de Mira

-ya me quiero ir! Vamos! – grita

-si ya voy – se vuelve a ace – me tengo que ir hablamos

-ella es?

- si mi hermana menor

Pensamiento Ace – su hermana! Mierda! Bueno realmente no me importa pero esta chica me traería problemas como este, como se atreve a interrumpir! Y es la menor de las dos!

Alice sale del cuarto y Mira frunce en ceño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ace hace un gesto debido al golpe de la puerta y luego sonríe para si, ya que tenía una idea.

Sale del cuarto siguiéndolas hasta la pista de baile donde aun había gente bailando y mas que antes.

Logra alcanzarlas solo toma a Mira del brazo mientras Alice seguía caminando ya que no se había fijado.

-hey! Suéltame! Baka! – grita Mira tratando de soltarse pero Ace la jala para sacarla entre todas las personas, aun asi no podía lograr moverla ni un poco.

-que fuerte y terca – piensa Ace y sin más la carga por la cintura mientras ella pataleaba como niña berrinchosa.

-sueltame! Suéltame! – aunque ya la había soltado ella seguía gritándole y ahora golpeándolo en el pecho.

-calmate oye! – ace trataba de controlarla pero no podía hasta que se le ocurre pegarle en la cabeza.

-aauh! – se queja Mira quedándose quieta

-al fin!

-que quieres! Aléjate de mi hermana!

-jum no sabes porque? Porque me gusta y es linda no como tú

-eso no me interesa! Solo quiero que no te metas con ella! Eres la clase de personas que odio! – lo empuja y se va corriendo

Ace suspira agotado nunca le había tocado manejar una situación parecida, bueno nunca había luchado con una chica tan terca y difícil – como pega esa niña – se queja colocando su mano en el pecho ya que aun sentía los golpes que le había dado, tan fuerte era su odio.

…

Mira y alice regresan a casa y no estando contenta por lo que vio empezó a reclamarle – alice! Porque él!

-que tienes? Es lindo, le gusto

-pero..

-que? Acaso tegusta

-no! No es eso! Alice yo se como es él ya me han contado que engaña a las chicas!

-pero esta vez no, porque fue muy sincero conmigo y es tu nuevo cuñado

-claroo…- responde tranquila y caen en cuenta de lo dicho al final – mi que! Noo! – grita golpeando el piso – sobre mi hermoso cadáver lleno de gusanos!

-O.o hay vamos Mira exageras ya te llevaras bien con él, saldremos un día de estos

-alice! Alice! – le sigue desesperada hasta su cuarto

-niñas por favor! Dejen de gritar – sale su madre del cuarto casi dormida

-lo sentimos mama – responden ambas

-Mira hablamos de esto mañana, ahora tengo sueño – le dice Alice abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-y estas tomada! Maldita sea! – se encirra Mira en su cuarto, realmente estaba furioso no era de las que maldecían por gusto a menos que le dieran motivos.

Alice mueve su cabeza y entra para dormir hasta con la misma ropa que llevaba

-esto no puede ser cierto! – exclama Mira y patea su silla – auh esto no funciona – dice mientras se acuesta en la cama después de haberse colocado su pijama –que estúpida! Y él también! – se cubre con la almohada hasta quedarse dormida. O era por temor a que su hermana sufriera o era porque estaba celosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira: no estoy celosa! Quita esa ultima parte!<strong>

**Aki-nee.19: ok ok, tu no mandas! Ahora a dormir! si pues dentro de 4 dias actualizo porque esta semana la dedicare a mi entrega trabajo, maqueta final! -.- deseenme exitos **

**hasta prontoo! y gracias por leer :)**


	4. Una cita de tres, mala idea

**Aki-nee.19: como soy cruel conoceremos el pasado de Mira**

**Mira: ya quiero ver que me paso o que escribiste ¬¬**

**Aki-nee.19: ya veras! a leer!**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE I _**

**Cap 4**

**UNA CITA DE TRES, MALA IDEA**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Mira aun dormia muy tranquila y serena estaba cansada de todo el drama, eran las 3 de la tarde y aun no despertaba.<p>

Alice entra a su cuarto y abre las cortinas haciendo que el resplandor del sol entre por la ventana y asi levantando a Mira

-alice no… - murmura mira con molestia

-vamos son las tres y hoy saldremos a pasear! – sigue abriendo la otra cortina.

-nooo… - responde tapándose con la sabana

-¡Mira! – le regaña alice

-¡ah! ¡Esta bien! – sale de la cama y se estira

-ah y vendrá Ace - le dice Alice

-¡que! – Mira a su hermana boquiabierta sabia que lo odiaba y aun asi era capaz de traerlo a su propia casa.

-eh ya esta abjao yo lo invite – dice Alice como siempre fingiendo que no pasaba nada

Mira sale del cuarto solo para quizá echarlo, Alice intenta advertirle sobre algo pero ya era demasiado tarde Mira ya estaba abajo mas bien en las escaleras y viendo a Ace quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar.

-¡vete de aquí! – le grita Mira señalando la puerta, Ace rie a carcajadas logrando que ella se enfadara por el hecho de que se estuviera burlando de ella sin saber porque.

-¿y me vas a echar con esa ropa? – dice Ace entre risas

Mira cae en cuenta y se ve a si misma llevaba su pijama de dos piezas y a decir verdad era muy corta– diablos – murmura sonrojándose y echándose a correr hasta su habitación – ¡Alice porque no avisas! – le grita muy roja

-te iba a decir pero te fuiste muy rápido – nisiquiera la escucha y cierra la puerta recostándose a esta

-¡porque me tiene que pasar esto! – cubre su cara de vergüenza y se prepara para ir con ellos, al principio no quería pero tenia que asegurarse que Ace no jugara sucio.

Alice bajo y se sento con Ace de alguna forma se las arreglo para que Alice aceptara salir con él.

-Ace estas seguro de lo que sientes por mi – pregunta Alice sin verlo

Ace gira sus ojos y mueve su cabeza un poco negando sin que Alice lo notara

-claro que si – responde haciendo que lo mire – eres preciosa y la única chica que de verdad me ha gustado – ambos sonríen uno más feliz que el otro, la iba a besar justo cuando Mira venia bajando tose en seco para interrumpir

-¿nos vamos ya?

-si – dice alice levantándose al igual que Ace pero no con muchas ganas

-¿ella ira? – se pregunta no contento con la idea, quería estar solo con Alice.

-¡si algún problema! –le responde Mira pasando por su lado y una vez más empujándolo, abre la puerta y sale.

-alice – Ace le toma de la mano antes de salir –porque ella

-Ace… es mi hermana y me aconstumbre a presentarles a mis amigos incluso a mi nuevo novio, por favor trata de llevarte bien con ella-

Ace solo fuerza una sonrisa – si esta bien – le responde mientras Alice salía y él le hacia mofa a sus espaldas.

Van a una plaza agradable pues visto desde un punto de vista para Alice porque para Ace y Mira era el campo de batalla y sus miradas eran sus armas dispuestos a todo con tal de que el otro no obtuviera lo que quería.

Se sientan en un café al aire libre y debajo de una palmera ornamental, corria una brisa muy fresca y no hacia mucho sol, pero era tanto el desprecio que salía de ellos que no podían no sentir ese clima tan agradable.

-Alice ¿como es que ella es tu hermana? –dice Ace iniciando conversación solo para molestar – tu linda, amable, inteligente y ella fea, grosera tal vez bruta...

Alice rie y Mira aprovecha que estaba distraída para arrojarle el salero a Ace, luego mira hacia otro lado como si nada.

Ace vuelve a colocar el salero en la mesa que había caído en sus piernas.

-y alice – sigue Mira – como es que estas con este chico tan defectuoso

-aun no lo sabes – murmura Ace ganándose una fría mirada de Mira

Alice vuelve a reir poca atención le prestaba a los comentarios de ellos dos

Esta vez Mira pisa el pie de Ace para su suerte tenia tenis

-alice segura ¿que no es adoptada? – dice Ace soportando el dolor de su pie y recibe una patada de Mira por debajo de la mesa, ambos sonríen como tontos para que Alice no notaran sus peleas.

-ya regreso – dice alice levantándose y dejándolos solos, mala idea porque la tensión que había entre ellos se podía cortar con tan solo el aire

-alejate de mi hermana! –le señala Mira con el dedo

-primero – toma su dedo apretándolo fuerte – no me señales

-¡idiota! – jala para soltarse

-no me alejare de Alice, me gusta

-¡sabes que es mentira! ¡Tu no quieres a nadie solo a ti mismo!

-tu no me conoces para que digas eso

-¡pero conozco a los de tu clase! ¡Y se que no buscan nada bueno!

-parece que sabes mucho

-si experiencia propia ahora ¡deja a alice!

-osea que quieres que me adelante a romperle el corazón

-eh no digo, dile que no y no ¡la ilusiones mas!

-no se... – se encoge de hombros sin preocupación, Mira le vuelve a patear y esta vez mas fuerte.

-huum basta! –grita Ace con moderación y toma sus muñecas –lo que tu quieres es que yo salga contigo y no con tu hermana –le dice sonando lo mas de iluso

-¡claro que no! Existen mejores que tú – le dice soltándose y sonriendo triunfante ya que lo había dejado mudo.

Alice regresa – y bien ¿ya se llevan mejor?

-sii – responde Ace sin dejar de ver a Mira – mucho mejor no es cierto? – coloca su brazo alrededor de ella quien le lanza una mirada muy peligrosa pero se da cuenta que era por Alice.

-si hermanita – dice Mira sonriendo y quitando su brazo de encima

Piden algo de comer, papitas a la francesa, alitas de pollo y gaseosas y ese además era el almuerzo favorito de Mira **(me dio hambre -.-)**

Llevaba ya 3 platos le gustaba mucho y también porque no había comido nada desde la otra noche

-Mira deja de ordenar mas – le dice Alice

-solo uno más alice mira que no desayune – dice juntando sus manos

-ok uno mas

**Pensamiento Ace** –cielos nunca vi a alguien que comiera mas de dos porciones de pollo mas bien ninguna chica con la que alla salido, dejando eso de lado ya me quiero ir estar a solas con Alice – se le ocurre una idea para deshacerse de Mira y solo espera que le funcione

-Mira porque no vas a pedir la cuenta - le dice Ace

-porque no vas tu – le responde directamente cruzando sus brazos y tomando su bebida

Ace frunce en ceño y la mira.

Ella se da cuenta de su plan y tenia pensado no ceder – ve tú ¿eres hombre no?

-Jum lo dudas – murmura Ace nuevamente y otra vez Mira lo escucha – esta bien –suspira y se levanta, su plan no resulto parece que todo lo que hacia Mira siempre encontraba la forma de que no lo lograra.

-alice vámonos, yo sé lo que te dio cuando te digo que él no es sincero contigo eh… si – reflexiona lo dicho haber si lo dijo bien – hice rima! -exclama

-Mira… ¬¬ solo porque tu no confias y porque te han traicionado no significa que a mi me tenga que pasar lo mismo - le responde Alice

Mira frunce en ceño y se para provocando que el vaso de gaseosa se derrame, poco le importa y va hacia el baño.

-Mira porque seras así – se dice Alice mientras secaba la mesa con una servilleta

Ace regresa –que paso?

-nada solo fue la altanera de Mira

-eres la hermana mayor porque dejas que se porte así como si fuera la mayor

-no lo sé digamos que entiendo su comportamiento

-vamonos antes de que venga – le dice Ace tomándole de la mano y haciéndose que se levante de la silla.

Mira regresa y se da cuenta de que no estaban

**Pensamiento Mira** –si así lo quieres no me importa mas, que ella misma se de cuenta y si ese chico se atreve a hacerle daño se las vera conmigo, por ahora la dejaré pasar que haga lo que quiera.

Se va a casa y se coloca a escuchar música muy fuerte para relajarse, si ese era un buen método de relajación?

Se hace tarde y sube a su alcoba, se sienta en su cama recogiendo sus piernas

Su tristeza estaba regresando, ese sentimiento que reprimia tanto con su forma de actuar, estaba regresando como recuerdos claros.

Se cubre con la sabana totalmente y mete su cabeza entre las rodillas, esa realidad no se iba de su mente y era lo que la atormentaba.

**Flashback**

_Hace tres años_

_"Mira (15 años) salía de su casa para encontrarse con su novio, que era 3 años mayor que ella. Se preparaba para ir al cine pero antes de que ella entrara al lujoso auto, su mejor amigo que era también su vecino, el chico de la fotografía sale y la llama._

_-Que ocurre Yori – le pregunta Mira con una grata sonrisa_

_-adonde vas con ese tipo? -. Le pregunta un tanto molesto_

_-no estaras celoso? – se rie Mira_

_-no es eso Mira, ya te dije que ese chico no me gusta, no me agrada, no tiene buenas intenciones contigo_

_-no exageres, el me quiere y ma ha tratado mejor que otros_

_- Mira por favor escúchame, no continues con él._

_Mira sonríe y hace caso omiso, se va con el chico._

_Ven una película y salen muy tarde, mientras Mira iba al baño el muchacho compro algo para tomar y en un de los vasos agrego una sustancia muy extraña, acaso pretendía drogar a Mira y hacer con ella lo que quisiera._

_Mira regresa del baño_

_-toma amor – le da la bebida y ella lo toma todo, a los pocos minutos Mira se desmaya y el chico con quien andaba se la lleva a un motel lejos de la ciudad._

_.._

_La droga dejo de hacer efecto y Mira despierta algo cansada y eso que estaba dormida._

_-Donde estoy? – ve a todos lados y no logra reconocer el lugar, se da cuenta de que no tenia su blusa solo su sostén, noto que había algo húmedo debajo de las sabanas y se levanta rápidamente._

_-dios que me paso? – trataba de no pensar mucho sobre lo que hacia ellí o lo que le habrían dado._

_Busca su blusa pero no encuentra nada incluso va hacia la puerta pero no podía abrirla._

_-rayos! Donde estoy – se estaba comenzando a desesperar – abran! Por favor! – golpea la puerta y oye que alguien se aproximaba – saquéenme! – grita una vez mas_

_Abren la puerta del otro lado, era su novio, ella retrocede cubriéndose – donde estamos, donde esta mi blusa! Responde!_

_-No es momento de hablar – la toma de los brazos tirándola a la cama – ya me iba pero despertaste_

_-oye! No! Suéltame! – se movia quitándolo de encima pero no podía – no! No quiero! – grita intentando safarse de él. Solo deseaba que alguien entrara en su rescate, cerró los ojos con fuerzas pensando que era solo una pesadilla una de la que quería despertar._

_El chico comenzó a besarla en su contra y a forzarla a mantenerse quieta._

_De pronto abren la puerta de un golpe, Mira se llena de esperanzas al ver que era su amigo._

_-dejala! – Yori jala al chico y lo golpea tanto que hace sangrar su nariz_

_Mira se levanta de la cama y corre detrás de su amigo_

_-llegaste tarde de todas maneras – dice muy arrogante y limpiando la sangre de su labio, corre saliendo a toda prisa sin que bell lo pudiera seguir_

_-Yori...– Mira baja su vista al piso, llorando._

_-tranquila – la abraza y la cubre con una chaqueta, la lleva hasta su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta dejándola dormir._

_Mira solo pudo confiar en su amigo cuando le pidió que la llevara al medico porque se sentía extraña, se entero que había perdido algo valioso para ella su virginada y con alguien que no la merecia eso era lo que mas le dolia. Se quedo en casa durante semanas y Yori la ayudo a salir de su depresión y vergüenza, incluso se encargo de que aquel muchacho sucio recibiera su lección._

_Nadi más supo lo sucedido, después de un año recibió la noticia de que su amigo estaba grave en el hospital por una enfermedad terminal._

_Ella no separo de él – Yori porque no me dijiste sobre esto – le dice ella sosteniendo su mano en momentos que su amigo estaba delirando y su vida estaba por acabar._

_-por..porque no quería preocuparte – le dice acarician su mejilla_

_-Yori te quiero no te vallas – dice Mira con voz entrecortada y llorando_

_-y yo a ti Mira siempre te querré por favor prométeme que te cuidaras_

_-lo haré – lo abraza y se queda con él hasta que la luz de su vida se apaga._

**Fin flashback.**

-debí escucharte – llora Mira tomando la foto de su amigo y abrazándola, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos toda esa persion que sentía estaba siendo liberada.

Recordó todo y por eso se negaba a aceptar la relación de alice con ace por temor a que le pasara lo mismo, no quería eso para alice la quería mucho aunque muy pocas veces se lo demostraba.

-Mira ya volvi lo siento – Alice abre la puerta y la ve cubierta, la escucha sollozar y va hacia ella – ¿porque lloras? ¿Porque te deje sola? – pregunta alice sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Mira solo vuelve a colocar la foto boca abajo sobre la mesa y se acuesta de lado todavía cubierta de pies a cabeza.

Alice de inmediato sabe que lloraba por su amigo, ella solo sabia que le había afectado su muerte pero lo que desconocia era que Mira fue objeto de abuso y nadie lo sabia solo ella misma y su amigo muerto.

Alice sale del cuarto y suspira

**Pensamiento Alice–**porque aun le afecta tanto después de 2 años, eso quiere decir que lo quería demasiado y que hay algo que aun quiere decirle y no puede hacerlo, aun hay algo más me preocupa quizá deba preguntarle pero para hacerlo tengo que ser mas dura con ella, mas insistente

…

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee.19: que opinas Mira! Miraa!<strong>

**Mira: q..que me hicieron :C**

**Aki-nee.19: sorry!... ahora adelanto del proximo **

**titulo: "las mentiras terminan pronto"**

**unas lineas:...**

**"– ace! Te llama! – grita al encontrar el teléfono y ve quien era – alice? – dice muy extrañado como era posible que tuviera su numero, como es que ace..."**

**Aki-nee.19: uf ya! mucho jaja hasta prontoo! y Mira ya superalo**

**Mira: y.y... **


	5. Las mentiras terminan pronto

**Aki-nee.19: como me siento motivada decidi actualizar ademas ya tengo escrito dos capitulos mas aprovechando el tiempo de ocio... ahora a leer esta largo este cap..**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE I _**

**Cap 5**

**LAS MENTIRAS TERMINAN PRONTO**

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, la semana Mira se dedico a concentrarse en lo suyo como había dicho dejaría que todo pasara, que alice se diera cuenta por si misma que Ace no era honesto.<p>

En cuanto a Ace le había mentido a Shun diciéndole que no estaba saliendo con nadie e incluso lo apoya para que saliera con alice de una manera muy hipócrita porque él ya estaba saliendo con Alice.

Shun le creyo pero eso no le importa, él slo quería conocer mas a Alice pero casi nunca se la encontraba además Ace era astuto y lograba que ellos no se vieran.

.

-¡Mira hoy vendrá Ace! – le dice Alice muy emocionada sus sentimientos por él habían aumentado.

Mira solo finge una sonrisa ya había pasado una semana y aun no se llevaban bien solo aparentaban que sí.

-y que viene hacer? - le pregunta fastidiada de eso

-quiero que mamá lo conosca

- alice es es muy pronto

-no creo, es mas lo ¡llamare! – marca su numero y Mira mueve su cabeza.

..

En el departamento que compartían shun y Ace, el celular no dejaba de timbrar y nadie contestaba.

En eso shun se cansa del molesto sonido y sale de su cuarto en busca del celular que estaba entre los papeles de la sala

– ¡Ace! ¡Te llama! – grita al encontrar el teléfono y ve quien era – ¿Alice? – dice muy extrañado como era posible que tuviera su numero, como es que ace se lo había ocultado sabiendo que a él le gustaba alice.

-¡ya voy! – grita Ace desde su habitacion un poco molesto – espera preciosa – le dice a la chica que estaba metida entre las sabanas de su cama, acaso estaba engañando a Alice con otra? Con tan solo una semana de novios.

Shun no podía contestar, el celular seguía timbrando y quería simplemente aclarar su duda contestando de inmediato, cuando iba a presionar el botón Ace le quita el teléfono, cruzan miradas mientras Ace contesta.

-si hola, espera un momento – responde Ace muy serio, shun frunce las cejas quería preguntarle pero Ace se va enseguida.

-¿Ace quien es? – pregunta la chica, él hace un seña para que guardara silencio

-hola cariño – dice algo aburrido pero a la vez ocultando que lo estaba – a tu casa? Claro! – responde dinjiendo que le parecía buena idea – sia dios – cuelga y tira el celular a la cama.

Se sienta en la silla de su pc, la chica ya sabia que Ace salía con alguien y no le importaba – otra vez esa – le dice envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y sentándose en sus piernas

-si, ahora tengo que ir a su casa.

-que fastidio – lo besa y se recuesta en su hombro – me quedare contigo antes de que te vallas – le susurra al odio y ambos ríen.

…

Shun aun pensaba en ese número como es que su mejor amigo tenía el número de la chica del cual estaba enamorado.

Quería preguntarle pero no quería interrumpir lo que ya sabia que estaría haciendo, se volvió a su habitación para seguir haciendo su trabajo aun así le era imposible concentrarse.

…

En el hogar de los Clays, Alice se dedico a preparar la cena y ahora estaba colocando los platos

-Mira me puedes ayudar – le pide a su hermana pero como siempre se negó y se sentó a jugar con psp en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Mira por favor!

- no alice, es tu cena hazla tu misma

-pero podrías preparar el jugo - le insiste Alice

-cielos esta bien – Mira va a la cocina

A los pocos minutos tocan el timbre, Alice abre recibiendo a Ace con un abrazo

– ven saludemos a Mira – lo lleva hasta la cocina ella quería que se llevaran bien, Mira estaba "preparando el jugo" habían cascaras de huevo, pasas, azúcar por el suelo y ella cubierta de colorante rojo.

-eh … que hace? – se pregunta Ace

-eh supongo que el jugo – rie nerviosa Alice

-¡hey! Hola alice será el mejor jugo que hallan probado – dice mientras exprimía un limón y le echaba sal.

-eh si ven Ace – le invita a sentarse en el comedor.

Mira los ve alejarse y se le ocurre hacer algo contra Ace.

-y ¿que comeres hoy?

- ya veras yo misma lo prepare

-seguro, es más seguro que ese jugo - rien ambos

Su madre baja y se sienta en el comedor mientras Alice iba por los platos

-¿y tu eres Ace verdad?

- si

-hum – asiente y comienza a comer ni le interesaba conocerlo.

Alice se sienta y Mira trae en una bandeja el supuesto jugo, sonreía lo sufiente para que se notara que estaba bien

-¿Mira? ¿Hiciste el jugo? – se pregunta su madre sorprendida

-pues sí, con gusto para el nuevo novio de mi hermanita - sonríe sentándose

-ni siquiera piensas en cambiarte esa blusa – le dice su madre viendo que estaba sucia, Mira ni le presto atención.

-¿de que es Mira? – pregunta Alice

- es de mora – responde Mira mirando a Ace– y cuidado – dice en voz baja

-¿_no le habrá echado veneno a esto?_ – piensa Ace viendo su jugo, luego observa a Mira quien le observaba como esperando a que lo tomara. _- no pasa nada_ – se dice a si mismo y toma un poco – wa! Ah! – aparta el vaso y limpia su boca.

Mira rie para si misma mientras Alice y su madre miraban a Ace

-lo siento – dice él

- ¿que tiene el jugo Ace? ¿No te gusta? – dice Mira aguantando reir y probando un poco del suyo.

-¿que tiene? –pregunta su madre bebiedno un poco pero no parecía que tuviera algo.

-no, esta bien disculpe – dice Ace siguiendo con la comida, su misma convicción de que Mira le había echado algo le hizo pensar que así era y reacciono de esa forma porque realmente no tenia nada.

…

Terminó la comida mientras la madre de ambas chicas se fue a dormir sin siquiera establecer alguna conversación con sus hijas o conocer a Ace, Alice fue a limpiar los platos ya que la mucama tuvo el dia libre y Mira simplemente se volvió a acostar en el sillón a jugar.

Ace solo limita a su celular esperando por Alice para salir

**Pensamiento Ace** –que fastidio esta chica ya me aburre, debería terminarla de una buena vez y dejársela a shun, pensando en eso creo que ya me descubrió, bueno no importa vamos a ver que hace la hermanita menor.

-oye aun me odias? - le pregunta

-ah?

-si aun piensas que soy un inservible, que me odias

- ah?

- deja la estupidez

- ah?

- jum si molestas

- ah?

Ace se levanta y le quita su psp

-hey! Devuelvemelo! – se levanta de inmediato

-ah? – se burla Ace de la misma forma que ella lo hacia. Mira frunce en ceño y se cruza de brazos

- ah futbol juguemos!

-no! trae eso aca! – intenta quitárselo pero Ace la esquiva evitando que lo tomara.

-dejame jugar! – dice presionando los botones y alzándolo para que Mira no lo alcanzara.

-ah! – lo empuja y le hace perder el equilibrio al tropezar con el sofá.

Mira rie y le quita el psp, para acabar le pega en la cabeza

-era eso necesario – dice Ace sentándose y sobándose su cabeza

-si te odio – se vuelve a acostar para seguir jugando

-estoy lista vámonos Ace – dice alice regresando, salen de la casa y cuando llegan al anden Ace deja de caminar

-¿olvidaste algo? – le pregunta Alice

-eh no solo

Alice toma su mano y le coloca una pulcera de plata

-¿y esto? – Ace ve la pulcera con indiferencia no le gustaban los regalos

-te quiero Ace, por eso te doy mi mas preciado objeto – era una pulcera que su abuelo le había regaldo para que solo diera a alguien muy importante para ella.

Alice pensaba que Ace era el indicado

-eh bueno – hace un gesto de desagrado no quería nada prometedor, nada serio, ni una cursilería como esa – no la puedo recibir – se la quita y se la devuelve

-pero ¿porque Ace? - pregunta viendole a los ojos

-porque… - antes de que pudiera hablar un auto se estaciona frente a ellos pitando.

Alcie se da vuelta y ve a una chica dentro de este, no le era conocida asi que no le presta atención, pero si era conocida para Ace.

-Ace...– alice vuelve a llamarle

-se termino querida, fueron semanas – días en realidad – muy aburridas pero de todas formas no las disfrute – Ace corre hacia el lado y se mete en este dándole un beso a la chica, arranca y se van.

Alice se quedo congelado, fue muy rápido de la forma mas grotesca de terminar lo mas directa y la mas fea porque ella creyó en él, se había enamorado de él y estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cariño.

Alice guarda la pulcera dentro de su bolsillo y regreso a la puerta tenia su vista baja y no quería dejar salir su dolor, abre la puerta y cuando ve a su hermana no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de agua, se sentía tonta frente a Mira quien le había advertido antes sobre lo que pasaría.

-Alice...- la llama Mira al verla, le pareció extraño que regresa demasiado pronto apenas iba de salida con Ace, se dio cuenta de su mirada, esa mirada de tristeza y dolor, esa mirada que solo podía significar una cosa.

Dejo su juego y fue hasta ella – Alice no me digas que – ella asiente y deja salir sus lagrimas

-lo siento Mira – dice Alice en voz baja y abraza a Mira llorando.

Aunque ya era predecible esto Mira no lo podía creer, ver a su hermana llorar por una estupidez le dolia mucho, la comprendía.

-descuida – la abraza y sonríe para consolarla, pero en su interior solo quería enfrentarse a Ace por lo que le hizo.

**Pensamiento Mira** – te lo dije Alice, no me escuchaste espero que hallas aprendido pero ahora esto no se puede quedar así, Ace las pagaras y con la misma moneda, no sabes lo que te espera! – solo pensaba en darle una lección pero no tenia idea de como.

Acompaño a Alice hasta su cuarto y luego se fue ella a dormir a esperar el día siguiente.

…

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para Ace ahora él estaba en la biblioteca nisiquiera parecía recordar todo lo sucedido con alice y como la dejo, tampoco volvió a su departamento lo que indica que amanecio en otro lado y vino directo a las clases.

Shun no tenia idea de donde se había metido pero de todas maneras ni le interesaba saberlo solo quería preguntarle por el número de Alice, como no lo había visto desde anoche fue a preguntarle a Fabia que seguramente sabia algo.

-hey shun ¿que pasa? – llega Fabia a la entrada de uno de los salones

-¿no has visto a ace? – le pregunta shun

-eh no, creo que no entro a clase

-y a ¿Alice?

-tampoco eh bueno creo que tu sabias que ellos salían

-hum no lo sabia – dice shun en voz baja

-eh bueno si salían

-¿espera salían? – se da cuenta de la forma que lo dijo en pasado osea que ya no

-si como ¿que no lo sabias? – le pregunta fabia muy sorprendida puesto que sesuponia que eran amigos.

-no lo sabia y tal vez nunca me lo iba a decir – desvia su mirada algo decepcionado

-shun ¿pasa algo? – le dice fabia

-si, dime cuanto tiempo llevaban – le pregunta para saber cuanto había durado esta relación

-eh pues Ace la termino ayer, no duró ni la semana

Shun mueve su cabeza y frunce en ceño, como es que su mejor amigo sabiendo que estaba enamorado de Alice se atrevio a conquistarla para luego dejarla como si fuese un simple objeto, un objeto de esos que compras y al mometo lo dejas olvidado.

-gracias por decirme Fabia – se va y sabiendo que quería hacer buscar a Ace para arreglar este asunto.

..

-dejame ir Runo! – exclama Mira impaciente porque Runo no la dejaba ir en busca de Ace.

-no queremos problemas Mira - le dice Runo jalandola del brazo

-pero Runo es mi hermana! Y por su culpa esta triste! - se suelta Mira

-si lo sé pero no puedes arreglar esto así, si quieres vengarte tiene que serlo de otra forma.

-ah di dime como! – se cruza de brazos esperando a que respondiera

-eh eh pues eh -no le me ocurre nada asi como a Mira tampoco.

-chicas! – Fabia viene hacia ellas corriendo –¿han visto a Alice?

-tiene clases mas tarde ¿porque?

-queria saber como estaba y viendo Mira que no has hecho nada

-no soy problemática pero si me gustaría!

-lo sabemos! – dicen al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que Mira iba a decir

-jum saben que le iré a buscar – se va caminando a prisa

-¡espera Mira! – runo y fabia le siguen pero ella aligera el paso hasta legar a la biblioteca

-parece que alguien ya se adelanto – dice fabia al ver que Shun y Ace parecían discutir.

-¡porque no lo dijiste! – le reclama shun

-¡porque no quise ya! -le responde Ace como si nada

-¡lo sabias! ¡Sabias que me gustaba y aun asi fuiste tras ella!

-quieres dejar eso si, ya la deje esta disponible – dice Ace un poco arrogante y casi sin prestarle atención a shun.

-no puedo creer tu actitud mas bien has perdido el único amigo que tenias

-no necesito amigos – se encoge de hombros, shun sale encontrándose con las chicas.

-shun que le dijiste – pregunta Fabia

-dejare de ser su amigo, crees que los amigos van tras la chica que te gusta sabiendo eso

-hum tienes razón - asiente Fabia

-espera un momento…- interrumpe Mira y se acerca un poco a shun – te gusta mi hermana eeh… - le dice sonriendo

- tu hermana?

- si alice

- eh bueno humm

Rien y se van de allí convenciendo a Mira de no reclamarle nada a Ace, mejor se sientan juntos en la cafetería y comienzan a planear algo en su contra.

Al final de todo no llegaron a nada pero a fabia ya se le había ocurrido algo e iria a verlas el fin de semana para poner en marcha esa idea.

Cada uno regreso a su casa, shun tuvo que irse con Ace pero no le dirigio la palabra al llegar se fue directo a su computadora y pidió algo de comer solo para él.

En cuanto Ace estaba en su pc revisando su perfil y buscando con quien salir esta noche inicio del fin de semana.

..

-¡Alice saldré un rato con Runo! – le dice Mira saliendo de su casa, toma un taxi que la lleva al centro d ela ciudad y se queda a esperar a sus amigos en el parque, pasaban muchas personas por allí y estaba atenta a que alguien conocido apareciera, no se imagino que entre esas personas iba Ace quien se acerca a ella.

-enana que haces por aquí –le dice Ace acercándose con sus manos en los bolsillos

-que te importa idiota – le dice Mira

-¡Ace! – en eso una chica rubia se acerca tomando del brazo a Ace y besando su mejilla. Mira frunce en ceño mirando a un lado aunque no sentía nada por él algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir un poco celosa, como si fuera la única en que Ace no se fijaría.

-¿quien es ella? – pregunta la chica señalándola

Mira se le ocurre algo para dejar mal a Ace ante la chica -soy Mira – dice levantándose con animo – ¿tu eres la hermana de Ace?

-eh- Ace levanta un aceja y mira a ambas chicas

-no...y..soy eh digamos - tartamudea la chica

-no me digas su prima -

-_que pretendes Mira_ - Piensa Ace tratando de averiguar que tramaba con eso

-bueno lo que seas, soy Mira él me invito a salir después de haber terminado con mi prima hace dos días – dice Mira rápidamente y jalando a Ace del brazo, este estaba perplejo no sabia que hacer o decir

-¡es cierto Ace! – grita la chica

-eh no es bu.. - aun estaba perdido en el tema

-¡porque mientes Ace! – Mira lo golpea en forma de juego y rie internamente, su plan función hacer que esta chica se alejara de Ace por su propio bien

-¡no lo puedo creer! – la chica lo empuja y se va muy furiosa

-jaja – se vuelve a sentar Mira muy satisfecha

Ace suspira y vuelve su mirada a ella – ¿porque lo hiciste? – le pregunta muy serio

-porque te metiste con mi hermana – se levanta Mira muy desafiante cuando se da cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaba a la cara de ace

**Pensamiento Mira** – _vamos aléjate!_ – se dice mentalmente pero no podía – _que pretendes hacer Mira vamos reacciona!_ – se decía asi misma por otro lado –_no puedo siento una atracción muy fuerte por él_

Ace la mira sus ojos y una sonrisa se escapa de su rostro – _que hermosos ojos como si me perdiera en ellos, que haces Ace?_ – se pregunta un lado de él –_vamos no puedes hacerte esto otra vez!_ – ace gira a un lado para evitar verla

-¡Mira! – runo llega con sus amigos

-eh runo es..- Mira vuelve en sí

Sin decir nada mas Ace se va antes de que Runo llegase, iba muy pensativo no podía dejar de ver, de recordar el azul de sus ojos –_solo fue una atracción momentánea_ – se repite mentalmente una y otra vez.

-ese era Ace – pregunta uno de sus amigos que venia con ella, era muy mono se llama Joe XD

-eh si -responde sin animos

-y ¿que hacia aquí contigo? – pregunta runo

-llego a molestar y bueno le reclame por lo que le hizo a alice

-¡oh ya veo!

-entonces nos vamos - exclama ella

-si – Mira se va con sus amigos pero mientras estaba con ellos su distracción era evidente, no podía sacar de su mente su rostro, sus ojos su sonrisa – _solo fue una atracción momentánea_ – se dice mentalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee.19: uuf que tal?... <strong>

**Mira: al fin se separo de alice!**

**aki-nee.19: si ya esta libre para ti**

**Mira: no me refiero a eso ¬¬**

**Aki-nee.19: como sea ahora se viene la segunda parte cap 6 adelantos?**

**Mira: si si!**

**AVANCE**

_-si ve Alice esta buscando un libro –miente y se sienta en el sofá_

_-estas segura?_

_**-**claro seguro estará feliz de verte – se encoge de hombros y sube, en cuanto pasaba por el baño Alice sale y se queda parada frente a él._

**Aki-nee.19: yaa! es demasiadoo! hasta el proxi cap...**

sayonaraaa!


	6. El plan para vengarse

**Aki-nee.19: hey! que retraso si.. bueno comenzó mi proyecto final que estrés!... bueno desde aqui comienza la segunda parte de este fic y tal vez tenga errores porque ahora mismo no me da tiempo corregir jiji , espero y la disfruten bye!**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 2_**

**Cap 6**

**EL PLAN DE VENGARSE **

* * *

><p>El timbre de la puerta no dajaba de sonar y nadie se disponía a abrir, dejemos la tontería Mira abree!<p>

-ok – se levanta del sillón y va a abrir la puerta

-hola mira! – saluda fabia

-hola eh tu… - entre ellas se coloca Juli, Mira la ve extraño que hacia ella aquí?

-tu eres Mira verdad! – grita juli y entra a su casa sin su permiso

-fabia que hace ella aquí – le murmura Mira notando que juli no escuchara

-cuando le dije sobre Ace quizo participar y tenia una gran idea

-espero sea buena – las tres se sientan en la sala de estar y juli comienza hablar

-y dime como esta tu hermana

-esta bien ahora diras que hay que hacer

-pues claro!

Mira no soportaba a chicas como ellas solo hablaba estupideces y estaba cansada de eso, luego llega Runo y subieron a la habitación de Alice.

-ok creo que ya se me ocurrio algo! – les dice juli

-crei que ya tenia una idea osea que se lo acaba de planear – dice Mira

-veran una chica tendrá que enamorarlo tanto tanto tanto! Que se atreva a decirle que la ama y cuando menos se lo espere baam! Corazón partido!

-que buena idea! – se entuciasma Mira antes de de lo que JUli diría después

-tu seras esa chica Mira! – a señala

-ah! Yo!- se levanta de su cama – porque yo! No quiero!

-eres perfecta para esto lo odias no? – dice juli

-eh si pero porque no puede ser eh.. runo!

-como crees mira! No yo no podría engañarlo que tal si me descubre!

-y tu fabia! – le mira a esta

-yo no poruqe soy su compañera y es obvio que no sentiría nada por mi – le responde Fabia sencillamente

-ah! Alice! Juli!

- ellas tampoco Mira ellas ya salieron con Ace –

-eh pero es que yo..

-vamos no quieres vengarte

-si pero porque yoo!

-porque èl no te gusta eres una chica que no caería en su juego y eres la única primera que no se encanta con él

Mira baja su vista Pensamiento Mira –porque yo? Si quiero darle una lección pero es que no se que pueda pasar si acepto esto que tal si termino igual que alice o si siquiera él se fijaría en mi.

-mira

-eh si lo hare!

-ok! Ahora salgamos a cambiarte el look!

-look? Es necesario?

-si lo es! Si vas a conquistarlo no puede ser la misma imagen porque ya te ha visto, si cmabias tan solo un poco notara el cambio y podras empezar de nuevo con el plan!

-hazle caso a juli, mira que ella sabe de esto

-como sea ya vámonos! – runo y juli se van con ella

Mientras Fabia y alice se quedan en casa

-como crees que le valla a Mira?

-hum solo me preocupara que las coasa nos algan como quiere, ire a bañarme ya vuelvo – alice sube para bañarse y salir un rato a la calle.

En un momento tocan a la puerta y Fabia va a abrir no se esperaba que fuera shun

-que haces aquí? – le pregunta

-vine a decirle algo importante a Mira sobre sabes que y di con la dirección

-bueno pero ella ahora no esta

-humm entonces

Fabia descubre por su rostro que había venido por algo mas – está alice puedes entrar –le dice fabia abriendo mas la puerta para que pasara.

Shun retrocede un poco – no ella no debe estar para recibir visitas

-anda shun se que te gusta – le dice Fabia de forma neutral por un lado no le sonaba esa idea de que le gustara, no es que estuviera enamorada pero en su interior había un sentimiento oculto sin salir aun así consideraba a shun su amigo y quería apoyarle asi como a alice.

Shun entra y mira todo el lugar dando cuenta de lo lujosa que es esta familia.

-puedes subir anda

-que que..

-si ve alice esta buscando un libro –miente y se sienta en el sofá

-estas segura?

-claro seguro estará feliz de verte – shun se encoge de hombros y sube, en cuanto pasaba por el baño alice sale y se queda parada frente a él.

-eh eh..y..- alice tartamudea y se sonroja fuertemente al recordar que estaba envuelta solo con la toalla.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente como si el tiempo se detuviera otra vez. Esa sensación volvia a sus mentes, a su ser, a sus corazones ese sentimiento encontrado una vez mas y que era imposible describir para ellos

-disculpa – dice alice en voz baja sin perder de vista su rostro.

- no disculpa yo por entrar asi – le responde shun de igual manera, ambos sonríen tranquilamente. Alice logra al fin volver en sí y entra a su cuarto.

-esperame un rato – cierra la puerta y se recuesta en esta.

-que fue eso –dice entre suspiros y cerrando sus ojos para recordarlo para recordar esa sensación.

Shun no se movio de allí, no podía, coloca su mano en el pecho quizá para sentir su corazón latir tan rápido al ver a Alice, no sabia que era pero era algo tan fuerte, acaso era amor?.

Bajo nuevamente y se sento sin decir una sola palabra

Fabia lo mira discretamente –y este que? – se pregunta al notar que él estaba mirando al suelo y suspirando.

..

Juli llevo a las chicas a una de sus tiendas de ropa favorita

Mira la pasaba cuestionando de porque tenia que comprar ropa eso seria necesario? Entraron y Juli obligo a Mira a probarse toda clase de vestidos, de esos que ella tanto detestaba.

-juli no quiero ser lo que no quiero ser, quiero ser yo misma – le dice tirando el vestido al suelo antes de ir a probárselo

-que? – se cuestiona Juli tratando de entender lo que dijo Mira

-jeje lo que dice Mira es que quiere usar su ropa habitual – le responde Runo

-no!, Mira que te dije! No puedes ser habitual! Se supone que Ace conocerá a una Mira distinta!

-ok cambiare exteriormente pero seguire siendo la misma

-no tampoco! Como lo conquistaras con golpes! Con insultos!

-eh no pero eh.. no seria mala idea –rie Mira y Runo

-Mira! Tienes que ser…

-como tu! – se adelanta a lo que iba a decir y no muy feliz

-eh bueno casi –presume Juli

-no! No te das cuenta que si soy como todas esas chicas que salieron con él! Se FAS..TI…DI..ARA!

-OYE JULI, Mira tiene razón Ace escoge a las ilusas, sumisas e inocentes.

Juli coloca una mano en su cara pensando

Mira y Runo esperan impacientes

-ciertooo… osea que soy una idiota para él! – grita cubriendo su rostro

- eh jeeje – Rien Runo y Mira

-Mira ok! Puedes actuar como tú quieras pero cambiaremos tu imagen!

Mira resopla y sigue probándose trajes

-eh tu Runo no vas a comprate algo –le dice Juli

- eh no se no creo

-hay alguien a quien quieras sorprender –le dice juli guiñando su ojo

-eeh no no – se sonroja moviendo sus manos –eh si pues – suspira – se llama Dan –dice rápidamente

-yo te puedo

-eh no juli! Déjame asi!

-cielos! Estas chicas con razón ustedes se comprenden tan bien – rien mientras miraban más ropa.

Después de comprar Juli las lleva a la peluquería

-esto si me gusta siempre quise cortarme el cabello – dice Mira tomando asiento y colocándose la bata

-me alegro, señorita puede cortarse un poco menos debajo de los hombros –le sugiere Juli sentándose y leyendo una revista

-no por favor lo quiero sobre los hombros

-haga lo que dijo –dice juli sin interés – ah y para la peliazul cambiémosle el look de niña

-que? Yo!

-vamos runo aprovecha

-hum claro

Después de ese largo día regresan cada una a su casa

-eres tu runo? – le llama alguien mientras iba caminado, ella se da vuelta y ve a un viejo amigo de la secundaria

-baron! Eres tu! – exclama Runo

-wo! Que cambio! – le dice el chico al ver que ya no tenia esas dos colitas sino su cabello suelo y largo hasta la cintura

-gracias por notarlo y hola Maron! – le dice a la niña que traía Baron agarrada de la mano

-hola runo-chan! Como estas

-muy bien si

-eh runo – se sonroja y mira al suelo –estas muy linda

Runo rie, no se lo tomaba muy enserio.

Del otro lado de la calle venia Dan quien al verla va hacia donde estaba

-hola runo! – le saluda, Runo se da cuenta de que estaba a su lado y se sonroja inmediatamente

-hey amigo! – le saluda Baron chocando sus puños

-runo estas muy linda esto merece una salida el sábado en la noche –dice Dan muy seguro o solo era broma

Apenas y Runo pudo escucharle y no sabia que decirle si, no

-invitas a salir a runo! –pregunta Baron viendo a su amigo

Eh no era broma – rie nervioso y rasca su cabeza

Runo pierda esa sonrisa de su rostro ya se había ilusionado y sale Dan diciendo que era broma –idiota! – le empuja y se va muy rápido

-se enojo! Suerte! – le dice Baron yéndose

-mierda… - dan corre tras ella – espera Runo no te enojes! – coloca su mano en el hombro y al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo

-dan! Estas bien –se agacha ayudándole a sentar

-eh si creo –rie un poco y hace contacto visual con Runo –lo que..que..dije es cierto.. estas muy linda –le dice Dan

Runo sonríe –entonces si me invitas a salir?

-por supuesto yo eh ya me voy- se levanta y se va hacia el otro lado.

…

-que día! –grita Mira acostándose en el sillón y dejando las bolsas en el suelo

-señorita Mira –entra la mucama –su hermana no esta dijo que la esperara despierta

-despierta esta loca! Yo me voy a dormir! – se levanta del sillón y va a su cuarto, su madre venia de bajada y pasa por su lado

-Lindo corte Mira –le dice

-eh gracias mamá –se dien sin mucho afeto o interés la relación con su madre era igual de fría que con la de su padre, eso era algo que la afectaba de algún modo pero no se daba cuenta de que así era

El echo de que no quería a nadie, ni mostraba afecto por otros era la consecuencia que tenia su falta de cariño por parte de su familia.

Se acostó en su cama hasta quedarse dormida y con la luz encendida. G

…

Alice, fabia y shun salieron a pasear un rato por la ciudad charlaron y la estaban pasando bien en uno de esos momentos Fabia decide irse a escondidas dejándolos solos

-donde se habrá metido! –exclama Alice

_-tal vez se fue dejándonos solo a ti y a mi –le sonríe y agarra su mano viéndola, alice sonroja y le devuelve una sonrisa baja su mirada pero shun la levanta con sus dedos, la acerca a él y le da un suave beso en los labios_

-alice! – shun chasquea sus dedos para que ella regresara de su imaginación osea solo estaba soñando despierta

-eh que me decias? – se da cuenta que en ningún momento shun le había tomado de la mano

-vamonos es tarde –le dice agarrando su mano y esta vez era real.

_-no es otro sueño verdad!- se pregunta internamente –no lo es –s_onrie y aprieta su mano sintiendo el calor que le proporcionaba se fueron caminando juntos como si fueran algo mas, o eso eran solo que ninguno se atrevia a decírselo

…

-rayos!porque no hay nadie en el salón! –grita Mira al ver que no había nadie y solo había una silla en el centro del salón

-porque solo te necesito a ti –siente que alguien habla cerca de su oído y coloca sus manos en sus hombros, Mira se queda congelada y reconoce quien era alguien que odiaba.

Se da vuelta rápidamente –ace! Que haces tu..

Coloca un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla y la lleva hasta sentarla en la silla

Mira no se podía mover siquiera o hblar quería dejar d verlo pero era imposible como si hubiera perdido el control de ella misma.

Ace sonríe y quita su dedo luego se acerca a su rostro para besarla, ella cierra sus ojos despacio y…

-ah! – despierta levantándose de su cama debido a que Alice hizo ruido al abrir la puerta

-hay lo siento Mira no sabia que estabas dormida tuviste una pesadilla

-eh –Mira nisiquiera podía creer que eso había sido un sueño y no sabia que responderle a Alice –porque con él –piensa y recuerda esa ultima parte de su sueño, se sonroja y mueve su cabeza

-ah era un sueño verdad? Como te sonrojas –dice Alice notando el rubor en sus mejillas

-que? No molestes alice! – baja su vista a la cama –porque me despiertas en el mejor momento –murmura y vuelve a mover su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos

-lo siento es que quería ver que compraste y veo que te cortaste el cabello

-si pero Alice mañana te muestro ahora quiero –guarda silencio pensando –regresar a mi sueño? – si es que eso era posible

-ok –alice se va, Mira golpea su cama debido a lo que pensaba se tira contra la almohada –no! Que me pasa! –piensa y se vuelve a dormir, que fue eso que sintió que parecía tan real, por encima de su odio sentía algo por él

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee.19: que tal otro avance?<strong>

**Mira: ok dale **

**Aki-nee.19: hay no mejor no **

**Mira: si eres mala oye! **

**Aki-nee.19: no no la proxima ahora me tengo que ir**

sayonaraaa, gracias por leer y por sus reviews! tambien espero eh! jeje


	7. A su manera

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 2_**

**Cap 7**

**A su manera **

* * *

><p>-Mira! Despierta tenemos clase! –grita Alice tocando su puerta<p>

-humm – Mira se levanta con pereza y va a bañarse, se viste normalmente como lo hacia hasta que Alice entra a su cuarto obligándola a vestirse como le había dicho Juli

-ya feliz! – exclama Mira

-si Mira te ves Linda! – dice dándole media vuelta para que se mirara al espejo.

-oh – Mira se ve de pies a cabeza, usaba unas sandalias en ves de los zapatos cerraods, una corta falda ocre y una blusa color azul claro sin mangas

-perfecto solo falta el chaleco que hace frio –le coloca el chaleco de un suave color amarillo

-cielos –suspira Mira

-oye ahora el cabello y el maquillaje

-hey alice no soy tu muñeca Barbie

-ya lo sé pero siempre quize hacerte algo –toma el cepillo

-no alice yo puedo terminar –le dice quitándole el cepillo de sus manos.

-hump bueno te espero

-si

En cuanto Alice sale Mira corre al armario y saca una bolsa metiéndola en su bolso luego sigue peinando y baja para irse en cierto modo cuando llego solo deseaba que su nuevo aspecto no se notara tanto.

Error porque sus compañeros la comenzaron a molestar y a alagar y no era ella la único, Runo también había seguido los consejos de Juli.

-no soporto esta ropa! – dice Mira mientras iba al baño con Runo –es tan angelical tan inocente pero a la vez no tanto

-hum cierto ya me aconstumbraré ah! – Runo se para frente a ella muy emocionada –saldré con Dan el sábado!

-y que quieres que haga? – pregunta Mira sin interés

-jum – Runo se cruza de brazos y ve por encima de Mira –viene Ace – le dice por debajo y dejando de verlo, ambas se quedan quieta y esperan.

Ace iba tan entretenido que pasa por el lado sin notarlas

-no nos vio menos mal

-hum creo no importa –entran al baño y cuando salen Ace venia de regreso y esta vez si las nota.

-valla de tsunaderes a yandares –se burla acercándose para verlas mejor

-hum que divertido – dice Runo con sarcasmo

-ya vas a molestar – le dice Mira mirándolo y en voz alta

Ace solo la ve y sonríe como la otra vez, no era una sonrisa de las que siempre finjia esta era muy autentica

Ace se va y no podía sacar de su mente una vez mas a Mira

-ace! –le llama Dan pero el seguía en otro mundo

-hey Ace! – dan toca su hombro

-eh si

-la practica de basket ahora

-cierto lo estaba olvidando –se va a cambiar

Fabia y Juli estaban buscando a Mira por toda la Uni

-llámala para ver! – le dice Juli

-ok – Fabia marca su numero y contesta Runo

-fabia tienen que venir, a Mira se le vino una idea rara

-donde están ahora?

-en los cambiadores de mujeres cerca de las canchas de basket

-ok ya vamos – cuelga

-que fue? - pregunta Juli

-si no estoy mal, Mira jugara basket

-que! Vamos no puede hacer esto!

Las dos corren hasta los cambiadores, Mira estaba colocándose los tenis

-Mira que haces! –juli la empuja un poco

-hay no tienes porque empujarme!

-que es esto! – la señala con las manos

-mi uniforme – dice ella posando unos cortos shorks color azul y camiseta blanca con detalles azules

-eh!

-se ve bien – dice fabia

-gracias Fabia al menos alguien me apoya – le sonríe Mira

-si pero Mira que ese no es del equipo masculino?

-eh..? bueno..

-dime que pretendes con esto! – le pregunta Juli algo enfadada

-Runo diles – Mira sigue colocándose sus tenis

-veran chicas ella quiere retar a Ace, es un método para acercarse a él según ella su estilo

-Mira! – grita una vez mas Juli

-hay juli solo esperamos si funciona y si no después vemos

-ok – suspira Juli clamándose – hazlo, estaremos vigilando

-bien! – Mira sale y va directo a la cancha donde estaba el entrenador dando instrucciones a los chicos.

-que no es esa Mira? – pregunta Dan a Ace quien de inmediato centra su vista en ella

-si.. es – dice casi perdido en sus palabras

Mira se acerca picando el balón y sonriendo un poco - entrenador! – grita ella llamando su atención

-ah si chicos ella practicara hoy con nosotros – dice

-ace cierra la boca te entraran moscas – rie Dan moviendo su mano frente a él.

-eh eh – agita su cabeza para borrar la imagen de Mira de su mente caso inútil porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

-que tanto sabes preciosa? – le dice uno de los chicos acercándose a ella con aires de coqueteo – te queda lindo el uniforme

-eh gracias – sonríe Mira y al mismo tiempo haciendo caso omiso a los alagos.

Ace ve al chico y quería quiarlo de allí como fuese

-entrenador! No creo que ella pueda aguantar un partido

-quieres probar! Venga te reto! – le dice Mira arrojándole el balón y cruzando miradas muy serias

-bien practiquen una hora! – dice el entrenador

-entonces el reto Mira -le dice Ace acercándose tanto para entregarle el balón, lo empuja con este y va hacia la zona de tiros.

-primero practica Ace! – le grita Mira mientras lanzaba el balón a la cesta, él sonríe y practica con otro balón mientras corria alrededor de la cancha.

Detrás de los escalones de las gradas

-creen que funcione? – pregunta Juli

-jum esperamos o nos vamos

-yo tengo clase de ingles! – grita Juli viendo su reloj

-yo tampoco me puedo quedar tengo que ir a adelantar un trabajo! – dice Fabia

-Runo nos cuentas! – se van ambas chicas

Runo se sienta vigilando las pertenencias de Mira mientras ella jugaba

Pasaron las primeras horas

-eres buena Mira! – le dice Dan cuando la practica había terminado y recogía su bolso.

-pero es tan buena como yo? –pregunta Ace tirándole un balón, ella lo recibe en sus manos

-quieres probar! –le reta otra vez

-ok – se van otra vez a la cancha para jugar, Runo ya se había ido se canso de esperarla por lo que solo quedaban unas cuantas personas

-el que ontenga mas puntos! – pica el balón frente a Ace alentándolo a quitárselo

Ace intenta robárselo pero ella se mueve a un lado

-jum solo estaba provandote – dice Ace como si nada

-si clarooo – le responde sin creerle

Siguen jugando hasta tarde, estaban cansados y eran los únicos allí además ya era muy tarde

-vamos ríndete – le dice Mira tratando de tomar aire

-rindete tú estas más cansada

-ah ah – le responde moviendo su dedo y caminando hasta al otro lado para anotar. Ace lo impide y sostiene el balón ella se niega a soltarlo y ambos comienza a jalar para quitar el balón al otro de sus brazos.

-suelta Mira ya voy a ganar!

-no

Unas gotas de agua empiezan a caer sobre ellos

-no puede llover ahora – dice Ace levantando su vista al cielo y soltando el balón

Mira deja de jalar y deja caer el balón, lleva sus manos al pecho su respiración se estaba dificultando como una presión un aire atrapado que quería salir

Ella coloca una mano en el hombro de Ace para sostenerse, arruga su camiseta con fuerza y se queja un poco

-Mira… - Ace se da cuenta de que no podía respirar bien, además notaba que intentaba tomar aire abriendo su boca – oye Mira te encuentras bien

-hum hum – se queja y comienza a toser en seco

-que te pasa– le pregunta Ace tomándola de sus hombros, ella simplemente se desvanece recostándose a su pecho.

-eh... – le alza un poco su rostro – se desmayo? No puede ser ahora que hago no se de primeros auxilios – ace golpea suavemente su mejilla haber si reaccionaba pero no – diablos – la carga en sus brazos y la lleva a enfermería pero ya la enfermera se había ido, tampoco habían muchas personas cerca debido a que era muy tarde

-Mira… siquiera despierta – se dice acostándola sobre la camilla que por suerte estaba afuera del consultorio.

-oye enana, Mira… - quita su cabello de su rostro y toma una toalla para secarla

-eh… - Mira abre un poco sus ojos –eh a..ace – lo llama casi sin aliento y temblando

-que… - se vuelve hacia ella

-me duele – coloca su mano sobre sus pulmones y con mucha dificultad para respirar

-hum Mira… - le ve muy preocupado sin saber que decirle o hacer – eh quédate aquí ire a buscar a alguien –le dice Ace saliendo

-no tardes –piensa Mira

En casa, la madre de Mira pregunta por ella cosa extraña

-alice tu hermana!

-no lo sé mama ya llame y me dijeron que no estaba – Alice lucia mas preocupada que ella y tenia en sus manos el teléfono marcando números

-llamste a unos de sus amigos

-si a Runo me dijo que se quedo en la practica de basket

-hum alice dame avisos de ella, son hermanas deben cuidarse la una de la otra

-si lo se mama llamare a alguien mas – marca el número de Fabia quien le dice que llame a Dan ya que él estaba en la practica, Dan le dice que llame a Ace pero ella ni de broma le hablaría a ese chico asi que llama a shun

-shun hola tu sabes donde esta mi hermana

- Mira? Pues la vi jugar basket y de allí no, que sucede?

-es que no ha regresado y son las 8 –podria parecer temprano pero Mira siempre llegaba antes de las 8 - además está lloviendo y eso no es bueno para ella – le responde Alice lo mas rápido que puede

-Yo estoy en la universidad todavía la buscare por ti

-gracias SHun por favor me llamas si la encuentras

-si – cuelga y en ese instante Ace llega

-shun tienes que ayudarme

-tu y yo no somos amigos

-bueno entonces ayuda a Mira

-a Mira?

-si se desmayo la lleve a enfermería y no había nadie necesita ir a una clínica no puede respirar

-hum – shun le ve para ver si era verdad lo que decía y lo era – valla nunca lo vi tan nervioso, tan intranquilo e impaciente, tan preocupado por alguien mas que no fuera él.

-esta bien tráela tomaré un auto prestado – al referirse con eso es tomar uno de los autos de los profesores sin permiso

Ace regresa a buscarla y estaba muy asustado – esta fría – pasa sus brazos por debajo de su nuca y piernas para cargarla otra vez – Mira estas helada

-hum… - ella abre sus ojos y ve a ace que la llevaba

PM – bájame! No quiero que me cargues! – no podía siquiera gritarle, presiona sus labios por el frio que tenia

-bajame Ace – murmura con el poco aire que tenia

-Como te voy a bajar no seas terca! – le regaña Ace molesto tal vez por el estrés que tenia de encargarse de ella

-si n-no.. qui-eres ayudarm..e… ba-jam-me – dice Mira en voz baja y entrecortado sus labios temblaban tanto que no le permitían hablar claro, estaba muy desesperada y susceptible que hasta llora un poco, Ace se rie por verla llorar y que no podía controlar el frio.

Mira se enoja y lentamente cierra sus ojos quedándose desmayada una vez más.

-Mira… - Ace se pone alerta mas preocupado que nates y camina más rápido hasta los parqueaderos

-Ace por aca! – le llama Shun quien ya había encontrado un auto, Ace entra con Mira sin dejar de sostenerla

Shun enciende el vehiculo y se van rápidamente antes de que alguien los pudiera ver.

-dime Ace que le paso? – pregunta

-estabamos jugando y de un momento a otro se desmayo – le responde rápido y acariciando la mejilla de Mira muy suave

Shun Mira por el espejo algo sorprendido nunca vio a su amigo tan preocupado por una chica como para no dejarla de ver y proteger.

Llgean a la clínica y la atienden de inmediato

-Ace debo regresar

-yo me quedo-te quedas? – pregunta mas sorprendido que antes

-si que tiene – dice Ace como si nada

-no nada – se va y al salir llama a Alice

-ola! Ola! –grita ella desesperada

-Alice te tengo una mala noticia Mira esta en la clínica

-que! En cual! Tengo que ir!

-espera calmate ya esta bien Ace la ayudo

-ace? Él esta allí?

-si

-humm

-mejor vienes en la mañana

-shun por favor quédate también no confio en Ace

-Alice aunque te paresca raro yo creo que Ace la cuidara

-como puedes estar seguro?

-si lo hubieras visto no lo creerías

-ok gracias, nos vemos

-adios y no te preocupes ella va a estar bien – y asi siguieron varios minutos como si no quisieran querer colgar

..

-eh doctor! – Ace lo llama al ver que salía del cuarto de Mira

-si joven? Ah! Usted es quien trajo a la paciente Mira Clay?

-si como esta ella?

-muy bien sufrio de asma y agotamiento la lluvia la empeoro

-y eh… -gira su cabeza hacia la puerta

-quiere verla – le sonríe el doctor

-eh si – responde bajando la cabeza

-claro

Ace entra, él aun tenia su uniforme un poco mojado observa que Mira dormia tranquila y ya no temblaba como antes

-lo que me hiciste pasar – dice en voz baja para no despertarla, se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado y se queda viéndola un largo rato, verla provocaba en él una completa tranquilidad y una alegría de saber que ella estaba bien

-Mira eres única – piensa y acaricia su cabello, recuesta su cabeza sobre la cama hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>aki-nee.19: ah estoy recansada... malditos trabajoos! bueno aqui estuvo cap 7 proxi cap 8 un avance?<p>

**-shun cariño quiero un licuado - le dice una de las chicas agarrandole de su brazo**

**-quienes son? - pregunta alice**

**-soy la novia de shun! hola! - responde descaradamente y era mentira**

bye! bye!


	8. Me Gustas Te quiero

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 2_**

**Cap 8**

**¿ME GUSTAS? TE QUIERO**

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido<p>

Mira abre sus ojos lentamente y mueve su cabeza a un lado –donde estoy? – se gira hacia el otro lado – Ace? – se levanta un poco sentándose – que hace aquí? – se pregunta

-hum Mira estas bien - dice Ace mientras despertaba

-eh…si pero que hago aquí, tu que haces aquí

-no recuerdas Mira te desmayaste

-eh… -trata de recordar un poco

-ya estas bien. Me voy

-Ace – le jala de su sueter antes de irse – te quedaste toda la noche – le pregunta con una juguetona sonrisa

-eh claro que no – responde mirando a otro lado

-mentiroso

-hum… ok me debes esta

-no podrias ser gratis – sonríe Mira con diversión, si fingiendo que todo estaba normal para no echar a perder su plan.

-no pero – se sienta al lado de la cama y se acerca a su rostro, Mira sonríe y se sonroja un poco sabiendo lo que haría

-disculpe – abren la puerta y se alejan uno del otro

-buenos Días señorita Clay – entra el medico y la enfermera con el desayuno

-buenos días doctor! – responden ambos

-valla este joven se quedo eh! La trajo y se quedo toda la noche debe quererla mucho

Ante las palabras del doctor los dos se miran y rápidamente bajan su vista algo apenados

-Mira tu madre llamó y nos dijo que te cuidáramos hasta que viniera por ti – le dice el medico, si la madre de ella tenia muchas influencias en esta ciudad por lo que se podría decir que Mira seria bien atendida.

-hum bien

-desayuna – le dice la enfermera saliendo con el doctor, en eso Shun entra

-Hola Mira! – saluda

-eh hola

-shun tú que haces aquí?

-vine a ver como estaba, Alice me pidió que te llevara a casa

-ah! Crei que mamá vendría por mí

-al parecer ya no, te espero! – sale

-Hum bien – Mira toma un bocado de su comida y luego la desprecia – noquiero

Ace le quita el plato – tienes que comer algo Mira

-no, sabes eso no sabe muy bien – le dice haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Ace prueba un poco y de inmediato lo aleja

-tienes razón – dice y Mira rie un poco, se baja de la cama pero Ace evita que se levante -adonde vas?

-quiero irme a casa – le pide apartándolo, Ace toma su brazo y la acerca a él – oye linda – le murmura y ella se sonroja algo nerviosa – te espero en la plaza por la tarde – le dice y la suelta, sale del cuarto y se va de allí

..

Shun lleva aMira a su casamientras iban hablando

-Mira como es que Ace te ayudo?

-no lo sé simplemente lo hizo

-lo que sea esta funcionando

-tu tu si crees que le puedo gustar?

-si lo creo te mantendré informada sobre como se porta

-eh jeje si eso sería adecuado

Llegan a la casa y Mira hace pasar a Shun

-Mira! – exclama Alice corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

-si ya estoy bien Alie – dice tratando de librarse

-me tenias preocupada y shun gracias por traerla!

-con gusto

-Mira Clay! – exclama su madre bajando las escaleras

-ah mama perdón

-que no vuelva a pasar, está claro!

-esta claro! – su madre sale de la casa y sin despedirse o preguntarle como estaba.

-bueno mejor los dejo solitos! – guiña su ojo – y por favor no se pasen – rie y sube a su habitación

Ambos rien también

-shun de verdad gracias me gustaría pagarte pero etto no se como

-yo se que..

…

Después de despedirse de shun, alice sube a ver a su hermana

-Mira dime que fue lo que paso – le pregunta entrando casi sin permiso

-solo se que estaba jugando y me desmaye

-solo eso? Que hay de ace recuerdas que te llevo a la clínica?

-eh recuerdo que no quería que me cargara y de allí mas nada

-hum sabes no me parece buena idea eso que estas haciendo, deja que ace sea ace

-no es eso alice! Tengo que… - mira al suelo algo triste el motivo por el que accedió a esto no era por venganza solamente también era un asunto personal una deuda contra su pasado..

-esta bien y adonde iras esta tarde

-porque preguntas?

-es que shun me pidió que fuera a la plaza no se a que

- espera shun te invito a salir – sonríe con diversión y un grado de picardía.

-eh si – se sonroja debido a como Mira lo resaltaba

-jeje espera a la plaza! – exclama Mira esta vez mas seria

-si por?

-bueno es Ace me dijo que fuera esta tarde

-ah? – ambas se quedan desconcertadas no tenían idea de porque las invitaron al mismo lugar y el mismo día, no era para levantar sospechas de algo malo solo que no entendían porque.

Shun regreso al departamento y nota que Ace dormia seguramente cansado por todo lo de anoche

Pidió algo de comer ya que no había mucha comida para cocinar, vivir solos y sostenerse es un completo desafío para ellos.

…

Dan corrió rápido a la tienda luego de haberse enterado de algo importante que tenia que hacer hace tiempo, llego donde el tendero

-señor disculpe para cuando es el encargo que me pidió

-uf Dan hasta ahora preguntas! Ese encargo ya paso ahora te necesito para otra cosa

-digame que

-este sábado saldrá un cargamento de papas quiero que vallas a cargar el producto

-si lo hare! – mueve su cabeza afirmando nisiquiera recordaba que ese dia tenia una pequeña cita con Runo no por que fuese algo insignificante sino porque Dan tenia un trato con el tendero.

Hace meses Dan estaba cansado de no tener dinero suficiente para el transporte, sus padres le daban dinero cada dos semanas pero eso no era suficiente que no saben que esta en un nivel de educación superior y sus gastos son mayores?

Leugo de haber discutido con su padre salio a la calle y se sento en la mesa de la tienda

-deme dos cervezas! –ordena

-que no eres menor de edad – le dice el tendero

-oh vamos viejo me faltan 5 meses!

-si pero no quiero problemas con tu madre

-ok solo dame 3 bolsas de papitas fritas y una Pepsi

-bien – le atiende y se sienta a su lado, Dan le cuenta sobre su situación y el tendero le ofrece trabajar durante 4 meses pagándole por cada trabajo que realice bien.

Después de darle detalles de su nuevo encargo Dan regresa a su casa muy tranquilo.

Esa tarde Mira y Alice salen las dos hacia la plaza al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no era un día normal, había mucha gente con canastas

-Alice, Mira hola – les saluda Shun acercándose

-eh shun porque hay tanta gente aquí! – pregunta Mira

-es día de picnic en la zona verde!

-picnic! – exclaman ambas

-si y ..- shun ve a Mira algo incomodo por su presencia

-eh no shun puedes llevártela yo vine porque ace me dijo que viniera

-ace te dijo? Pero no lo he visto

-eh entonces yo me voy no estoy para eserar – se aleja muy rápido, a la vez algo confundida por lo que sentía le molestaba que Ace le hubiera invitado y no estuviera allí y por otro lado no quería que eso le afectara y se hacia la arrogante.

-Mira! – le llama Ace en cuento la veía irse

-hum que!

-que haces aquí? Ya te ibas? – pregunta inocentemente, Mira se cruza de brazos

-era broma vamos! – le jala del brazo pero de inmediato ella se suelta.

-ya me voy!

-no juegues viniste porque te lo pedi

-eh no la verdad no quería venir solo que alice me pidió que la acompañara

-si como no solo querias ver si estaba aquí

-ah jaja que iluso

-bueno ya ven – pide su mano esta vez

-puedo caminar yo sola – responde adelantándose

..

Al picnic de shun llevo a Alice bajo un árbol y se sentaron, comenzaron a hablar cosas que realmente no tenían importancia pero la idea era comenzar a conocerse y establecer una amistad aunque era algo mas que un sentimiento entre amigos.

-Alice quiero que sepas algo – era el momento de una declaración

-eh si que

-desde que te vi algo me dijo que tu eres la chica ideal – le dice sin perder esa apacible sonrisa que tanto hacia sonrojarla.

-tu chica ideal? – dice Alice en voz baja y sin verlo

Parece que ha ultimo momento shun se arrepintió de confesarle porque se tardo en responder tal vez por temor a dañar una amistad.

Alice se dio cuenta de que la respuesta seria un"no precisamente lo eres" cambio su rostro por uno de confusión y tristeza

En eso alguien se acerca más bien dos chicas nada conocidas para alice

-hola shun! – ellas se sientan a su lado tomándole de sorpresa y siquiera saludar a Alice

-shun cariño quiero un licuado – le dice una de ellas agarrándole del brazo, shun la mira extrañado, la conoci eran compañeras de clase pero le resultaba raro que ellas actuaran así.

-quienes son? – pregunta Alice finalmente sin dejar de ver a shun

-soy la novia de shun! – responde la chica descaradamente

-que?- tanto Alice como Shun se quedan como "que rayos" incrédulos ante la aclaración de la chica que lo único que quería era fastidiar y arruinar el momento

-es cierto? – dice Alice algo decepcionada

-claro que no! – responde shun tirando de su brazo para soltarse y colocándose de pie en cuanto Alice lo hacia.

-yo me voy! – se va Alice muy rápido que shun no le da tiempo ni de seguirla y eso porque no lo querían soltar las dos metidas

-que les pasa chicas! Saben que… - no termina de hablar y corre tras Alice a ver si la podía alcanzar

-Maldicion no puede ser que esto se esté arruinando

…

-no mientas Ace! Donde rayos esta tu picnic! – exclama Mira al ver que se alejaban del resto de personas

-no me gustan los picnics

-entonces porque

-ya ven vayamos por alla! – la ignora y la convence de ir un poco mas lejos hasta sentarse en unas bancas

-porque me dijiste que viniera –le pregunta mas calmada que otras veces

-porque? Eh bueno después de haber ganado en basket debo reclamar mi premio

-hum "idiota como me puede ver como un maldito premio" me voy – se coloca de pie

-espera era broma!- la llama antes de que se pusiera en marcha

-otra broma? – se vuelve a sentar-conmigo bromear no funciona –le dice todo en tono coqueto

-vamos Mira algo de diversión –la mirada de Mira le decía que estaba de bromas – yaa si, pues te invite porque eh me agradas

-hum si? Desde cuando me parece raro que lo digas

-no te pongas a la defensiva no te he hecho nada

-hum bueno –"cierto a mi no me ha hecho nada pero a mi hermana si! Y debria usar su mismo juego" – sonríe a la buena idea que tenia

-porque sonries eh? –pregunta Ace al ver su sonrisa de tramar algo.

-eh pues – se sienta recostándose al costado de Ace y estirando sus piernas a lo que quedaba en el resto de la banca –estoy aquí linda tarde con un idiota

-no soy un idiota

-dejame terminar, un tonto mujeriego que solo quiere aprovecharse de mi una inocente chica

-oye eso no es cierto

-como no? Si eso haces con todas no?

-eh..pues – ahora estaba en un pésimo asunto como Mira sabia su forma de ser y le estaba aplicando su juego

– aja te quedas caallado! –le observa Mira

Ace no sabia como responderle con verdad o mentira? Ninguna de las dos funcionaria, eso que dijo Mira era realmente lo que no deseaba esta vez si sentía la necesidad de ser sincero.

-pues no contigo – responde, Mira se gira u poco para verlo para ver si era real lo que decía.

-será que te creo? – dice ella incrédula

-si no quieres no lo hagas pero –se mueve un poco al lado y coloca su mano en la mejilla de ella que se ruboriza cada vez mas.

-como me gustas –le dice y después de eso la besa en los labios, asi como un tierno beso para que no se enojara por su "atrevimiento" aun asi…

Mira se aparta de él y se pone de pie, sí estaba molesta, lo mira y a la vez intentando que su sonrojo no se hiciera evidente

-no vuelvas hacerlo! –le grita y le pega en la mejilla para luego irse a prisa.

-esto si no me lo esperaba – piensa mientras trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido hace tan poquito tiempo, pero algo así no se le podía olvidar al contrario es lo único que se le venia a la mente.

-auh – murmura Ace en forma de burla y toca su mejilla – eh si dolio!- se soba al sentir el dolor –valio la pena – suspira como tonto enamorado

-enamorado yo? –mueve su cabeza, se negaba a creer que lo estaba además no quería volver a la misma historia de su pasado.

…

Shun logró alcanzar a Alice cuando ella iba a tomar el autobús, antes que ella colocara el pie en el primer escalon, shun la toma del brazo

-shun suéltame –pide muy calmada

-hey muévanse! – grita uno de los pasajeros que iba a subir y ellos le impedían el paso

-disculpe – dicen ambos apartándose y vuelven al anden

-porque no me dijist…- coloca su dedo sobre sus labios

-ella no es nada y Alice sí eres mi chica ideal –le responde y se acerca a su rostro para besarla.

PA –me ha besado? Esto no es mi imaginación? –le corresponde y lo abraza por el cuello, unos segundos mas y se separa de él bajando su mirada muy pensativa –no puedo enamorarme ahora, no quiero herirlo me gusta y mucho pero no estoy preparada para una relación

-alice… -shun la saca de sus pensamientos levantando la cabeza –yo quisiera que seamos algo más que amigos, quiero comenzar a conocerte mejor

-eh…yo shun tu me gustas pero es que yo…

-no estas lista? –le pregunta siendo comprensible con ella

-eh eso pero quiero que sepas que yo tambien quiero eso pero no ahora

Shun suspira entre triste y feliz –lo comprendo

Alice toma el otro autobús y shun regresa a su departamento no muy animado

..

-hey shun porque la cara larga! –le dice Ace sentado viendo la tele

-por nada – responde y se va a su habitación.

-y a este que le paso? –dice Ace y apaga la tv, después de haber buscado algo que ver y no encontrar nada.

Como se iba a entretener por su mente no pasaba otra cosa mas que Mira, se acuesta en su cama y cierra sus ojos un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, un recuerdo que creía muerto.

/flashback/

Era el ultimo año de preparatoria y una gran fiesta se llevaría a cabo en las instalaciones del plantel.

-ah! Mi precioso chico favorito! –una joven de un año mayor que él, larga cabellera negra y ojos cafes se le acerca abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, esa chica era su novia su primera relación a la que podía llamar seria.

-hola Queen lista para la fiesta

-por supuesto! Y creo que habrá muchas personas! –sonríe y le toma de la mano para ir al auditorio. Ace estaba completamente enamorado de ella más bien demasiado, la quería mucho y siempre la apoyaba en todo.

Llegaron y toman asiento en las primeras filas donde los esperaban sus amigos y amigas o como se les podía llamar aunque no lo fueran ciertamente ya que todos de alguna manera les tenían envidia a los dos y a la relación que ya llevaban tiempo.

Una de las chicas se levantó y fue hacia la tarima tomó el micrófono lista para hablar y hacer un gran espectáculo.

-hola! Es el último año y no puedo irme sin decir esto –toce y se acerca a los puestos de adelante

-Queen es una regalada! Y se lo da a todos! –grita ante todos que se asombran incluido Ace que se levanta en defensa de su chica

-ella no es eso! Que te pasa!

-oh… Ace pero es la verdad y que lo digan sus amigas!

Los maestros presentes bajan a la chica de la tarima, Ace vuelve a sentarse

–porque dijo eso queen?

-eh no lo sé supongo que envidia – ríe nerviosa como sí ocultara algo.

Luego de todo se van para la fiesta que se tenía preparada, una completa discoteca, la música no dejaba de sonar asi como todos no paraban de bailar

-Ace vendrás conmigo a Alemania?

-por ti claro, hasta si quieres puedo estudiar tu misma carrera.

-"que tonto" –pensaba la chica mientras le abraza y miraba hacia otros lados

-ven aquí idiota! – la misma chica del escenario le jala del brazo y le da una bofetada, esta lucia bastante pasada de tragos y parecía que estaba llorando.

-oye tu otra vez déjala en paz! – le grita Ace y el dj baja el volumen para que todos se fijen en la discusión que se estaba formando.

-cállate Ace! Eres el más iluso de todo el mundo! Admítelo queen!

-admitir que? – pregunta muy nerviosa

-estuviste saliendo con mi novio! Y también con mi hermano!

-eh qué?

-uuuuhh! – exclaman todos los presentes

-no, no se dé qué hablas – hace gestos que eran fáciles de notar que mentía

-habla mentirosa! – grita alguien entre los reunidos

-esto no es correcto! Es algo personal no inventen! – dice Ace en su defensa quien aún no creía en eso

-mentirosa! Mentira! –gritan abucheándola

Ace y Queen solo miraban alrededor

-dile queen! Dile a Ace que tambien lo engañas con su amigo! Lo sé muy bien y quería delatarte de una buena vez!

-eh… no..- Queen sonrie ocultando lo incomoda que se sentía

-mentirosa!

Ace muerde su labio, ahora estaba confundido no era solo una persona era toda la clase la que sabia que su chica no era la mejor del mundo como él lo pensaba.

-hey! Yaa! – grita queen aun guardando una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupante

-hu lo siento Ace te han excluido! – rien todos, Ace solo se da vuelta saliendo de allí rápidamente, sus amigos le siguen para disculparse

-ace! –le llama uno de sus compañeros

-no! Ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron! Todos los sabían y ahora quedé como un tonto!

-si lo sabíamos Ace pero tú estabas tan feliz con ella que no pudimos decirte

-claro! Felices los que viven bajo la ignorancia! Es mejor vivir así no?

Bajan la mirada afirmando

-ustedes no son mis amigos – se va tomando un taxi, estaba muy molesto y a la vez triste, quería llorar pero era más fuerte su ira que se lo impedía.

Llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación tenia tantos recuerdos que solo lo hicieron quebrantarse más, su corazón fue engañado y no lo podía remediar. Por primera vez supo lo que era sufrir por un amor.

De allí no volvió a tener contacto con sus amigos y un día casi después de un mes Queen volvió para suplicarle, ya era muy tarde Ace se había convertido en lo que era ahora y no le costo nada mandarla lejos de su vida.

/Fin Flashback/

-no… - murmura de repente levantando su cabeza – no basta Ace! No volveras a caer! Deja de pensar en ella! No puedo enamorarme no!

Era lógico que estaba en negación y no quería abrir las puertas al amor pero cuanto tiempo estarían cerradas?.

Lo único que deseaba era olvidarse y alejarse de Mira por temor a que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: disculpen por la tardanza ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para nada ni revisar este capitulo... vamos falta una semana para vacaciones! aaw! jeje<strong>

**Gracias por leer**

**bye! bye!**


	9. Aplicandola

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 2_**

**Cap 9**

**Aplicandola **

* * *

><p>Cap 9 Aplicandola<p>

Después de regresar a casa ambas peli naranjas muy perdidas y confundidas fueron a clase, la primera quería arrepentirse de haber rechazado al chico que le gusta, la segunda era un caso perdido quería alejar lo más lejos posible ese recuerdo pero no debía.

Mientras Mira caminaba a la biblioteca no pudo esquivar a Juli que la detuvo en cuanto la vio

-cuentame Mira! Me entere de todo!- exclama Juli muy alto

-de todo? – se dice Mira algo nerviosa no quería que ellas supieran

-bueno no todo- responde Fabia – yo solo le dije que Ace te ayudó y te había invitado al picnic

-hum porque le cuentas! – reclama Mira en murmuro

-porque ella es parte de todo este cuento –le responde Fabia de igual forma

-ok ya dejen de hablar en voz baja

-bueno no pasó nada – gira sus ojos y Juli con eso descubre que le oculta algo más

-que mas? –pregunta Juli entrecerrando sus ojos

-eh… -Mira la ve y se sonroja moviendo su cabeza – mas nada

-te besó verdad? – dice Juli y sonrie ante su claro sonrojo

-no, no eh…bueno si – baja su cabeza en derrota

-enserio! – exclama Fabia

-si pero no, no fue nada

-no se pasó?

-a que te refieres?

-ah que él no solo besa como no se, cuanto duro? Te oco mas? Te abrazo?

-Juli basta! – Rie Fabia

-no, solo fue algo eh sencillo, normal eh algo

-si entiendo tierno – se distraen mirando hacia otro lado y Mira sonrie con algo de alegría.

-no te has enamorado o si? – le pregunta Fabia

-eh no! Solo que hablar de eso con ustedes no me gusta

-hum que dices Fabia? – le pregunta Juli

-Tiene que distraerse, si piensa en él podría llegar a enamorarse

-distraerme con que o que?

-no sé, anda con otros chicos y de paso le das celos.g

-hum suena bien… ya me voy adiós!

-adios!

-anda Juli tenemos examen! –ambas se van a estudiar.

Mira entra a la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que le dijeron, se topa con Shun quien la ayuda a buscar un libro

-shun te noto triste pasa algo?

-no nada – van a la zona de préstamo y Mira pensó en que Shun podía ayudarle siendo una distracción y a la vez una forma de darle celos a Ace. Le comentó y estuvo deacuerdo

Mientras iban hablando entretenidamente parecía que todo lo que les preocupaba desaparecía y más para Shun.

Se acercaron a uno de los lugares de estudio al aire libre después de salir de la biblioteca, en uno de esos casualmente estaba Ace estudiando para su examen, lejos de él estaban Fabia y Juli.

Ace se gira a verlos disimuladamente intentaba no pensar mucho en la idea de que se traían algo por otro lado quería ignorar todo lo relacionado con Mira.

-ah… - Mira se detiene sacudiendo un poco su pierna

-que te ocurre? -le pregunta Shun

-es un calambre eh – intenta dar un paso pero aún no se le pasaba

-llegaras tarde a clase ven sube a mis espaldas

-eh no quiero ser una carga

-descuida – le da la espalda y se baja un poco para que Mira subiera, ella se apoya en sus hombros y Shun la levanta sosteniendo sus piernas.

Ace se da vuelta una vez m{as y lo que ve no le parece divertido

Shun llevaba a Mira y mientras caminaba pasando por su mismo frente y riendo los dos.

-quita tus manos de ella! -piensa Ace sin dejar de verlos, los celos lo comían por dentro aprieta con su mano el lápiz que tenia y presiona sus labios hasta partir el lápiz.

De que era celoso si lo és, se calma un poco viendo partir a esos dos pensó por un momento en ir tras ellos o dejarlo pasar, solo tomó la hoja donde tenia unos escritos, la arrugó liberando la rabia que sintió en ese momento, ver a su amigo con la chica que le gustaba pero para que quejarse si él ya había cometido lo mismo.

..

Su jueguito resulto pero no tenían previsto el hecho de "si Alice viera" lastimosamente si los vió y su rostro se lleno de tristeza – Shun y Mira? – pensó y bajo su mirada por unos segundos, como un reflejo una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla –que tontería no puede ser – se seca y levanta su mirada aun así sonrie tristemente, se sentía tonta por ahora querer lo que había rechazado le dolía más verlo con su hermana.

..

Al ir lo suficiente lejos para que Ace no los viera dejan de fingir

-bien Shun! Crees que lo halla notado?

-si llega a preguntarme te lo diré

-que me mantendrás informada de lo que haga?

-si, así tu y las chicas pueden estar seguras si su plan marcha como debe, que Ace de verdad se sienta interesado en ti

-ok me tengo que ir, gracias Shun! – se despide y se va a su casa, era mentira que tenia clase y hasta que había tenido un calambre.

…

Más tarde ese día Ace quería encontrar a Mira no pudo aguantar las ganas de hablarle pero ella ya se había ido por lo que al ver a Shun no dudó en ir a preguntarle algo que realmente no importaba.

-Shun! – le empuja del hombro muy fuerte, él estaba esperando por el autobús

-que Ace?

-dime que hacías con Mira?

-no te entiendo – se hace el que no sabía de que hablaba

-olvidalo! – le da la espalda

-oye Ace si te gusta..

-no me gusta! – le grita

-calmate nunca te ví así por una chica

Chasquea sus labios y suspira

-lo que pasa Shun es… - en ese momento llega el autobús y se ahorra las palabras, iba a contarle sobre Queen ya que Shun desconocía esa historia.

…

Muy temprano en la mañana Runo sale rumbo al supermercado ya que su madre la había mandado a comprar algo para la comida, no tenia clases en la mañana solo en la tarde.

-Runoo! – le llama su amigo Baron

-amigo como estas! Que haces por aquí!

-vine a comprar algunas cosas, oye vas a ir a la fiesta del viernes?

-que fiesta?

-no lo sabes es la más conocida en toda la ciudad todos iran!

-no lo sabía tal vez valla tu iras?

-obvio te esperaré hay pero se que iras con Dan

-eh no..no –mueve su cabeza y sonrie

-bueno te dejo, llegare tarde! – se va Baron

-será que Dan irá? – se pregunta pero piensa por otro lado que Dan iria con otra clase de chica, regresa a su casa y llama a Mira, le cuenta sobre la fiesta y acepta a ir, después de ella Runo piensa de llamar a Dan o no.

-sera que estará ocupado? Ya tendrá a alguien con quien ir? Y si dice que no? O si piensa que soy una fastidiosa – pensaba Runo moviendo de un lado para otro en su habitación, tenia el teléfono sobre la cama y no despegaba su vista de este como si este se fuera a marcar solo.

-Ya para Runo! Es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de arrepentirme y si aah! – toma el teléfono y se acuesta marcando su numero.

Timbra unas tres veces y no contestaba Runo suspira y vuelve a intentarlo esta vez alguien le contesta

-si hola?

-lo siento numero equivocado – dice una voz femenina del otro lado cosa que le parece estraña a Runo porque no se creía el cuento de que era equivocado, ella cuelga de inmediato

-debi.. no! – mueve su cabeza y vuelve a marcar esta vez el teléfono estaba apagado y no hay cosa que enfade mas.

-que rayos! Este idiota me debe una explicación! – frunce en seño y se prepara para ir a clases

El viernes llegó más pronto de o que se esperaba ya todos en la ciudad sabían de la fiesta, un gran evento en uno de los más reconocidos clubes y todos podían acceder.

Quedaron de encontrarse a una cuadra Mira, Alice, Fabia y Runo pero no faltaba más que Juli se les uniera, se había integrado tanto que ahora las consideraba sus amigas.

-bueno a revoluciona esa fiesta! – grita Juli y emprenden su camino, no todas lucia igual de emocionadas que ella.

Runo no dejaba de preguntarse si Dan estaría hay además no tuvo la oportunidad de pregunterle porque no le contesto ese día y porque contesto una extraña.

Por otro lado la Mirada de Alice solo se centraba en Mira tratando de descubrir que se traía con Shun, tan solo sería bueno pensar que solo eran amigos pero como la mente puede imaginar cosas que no son verdaderas.

Baja su vista un momento y luego la agita para olvidarse de ese tormento

Esta noche era para divertirse.

..

-fius m salve! – dice Dan quien ya estaba en la fiesta y al parecer huyendo de alguien

-Hey Dan! – le llama Baron saludándolo

-que tal Baron como vas

-si bien oye sabes si runito vendrá?

-hum – Dan le mira seriamente como pensando "no le digas Runito" –no la he visto –responde girando sus ojos –porque preguntas?

-no estaras celoso o si

-que! Yo eh no!

-Dani! –escucha el grito de una chica y de inmediato se va a ocultar, quien podría ser esa fastidiosa según él?.

…

Cerca de la entrada del club estaban Ace y Shun quienes acababan de llegar pero ya se les notaba que habían estado en otra fiesta.

-bueno es viernes Shun! Dia de buscar novia nueva!

-en serio? Crei que estabas logrando algo con Mira?

-claro que no! Jamas dejaré de ser como soy!

Shun no le creía ni un poquito porque hace pocas horas se la pasó hablando de ella aunque fueran para decir estupideces se notaba que siempre la tenia en sus pensamientos.

-como tu digas ace y solo por hoy te seguiré la corriente

-de verdad? Que pasó con Alice?

-no sé simplemente me rechazó

-valla entonces será una noche de despecho –rien ambos

-claro que no! Le voy a demostrar lo que se perdió

-jaja hey chicos! – llaman a dos chicas que estaban apenas y saliendo de un taxi, ellas eran hermanas gemelas y conocidas de Ace

-Hola Ace! –saluda una de ellas

-Hola están muy guapas, nos acompañan?

-jeje por supuesto!


	10. Fiesta Dance

**Aki-nee.19**: y este capitulo me inspire escuchando muchas canciones jeje pero escoji mis favoritas ahora a leer

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 2_**

**Cap 10**

**Fiesta Dance**

* * *

><p>Era la noche perfecta para salir de lo habitual, Las chicas llegaron y luego se dividieron Mira y Runo por un lado, Alice y Fabia por otro y Juli se había perdido entre la gente.<p>

Era tan grande el sitio que cualquiera podría perderse entre las personas y la oscuridad, eran pocos los lugares que estaban iluminados

-Runo que ese no es Dan? Le dice Mira señalando

-no lo ceo bien

-vamos pues! – corre jalándole del brazo y sí era Dan

-Runo! Mira hola! Crei que no vendrían

-como crees esta fiesta esta super! Y estoy de buen animo!

-jeje- Dan nota que Runo lucia muy molesta –Oye Runo que te pasa?

-que me pasa! Cierto día te estaba llamando y no respondiste

-eh lo siento es que… -Justo en ese instante aparece una chica cabello largo negro, tez morena y ojos cafes, se lanza casi sobre Dan abrazandolo del cuello hasta hacerlo caer

-hey quien es? – habla Mira al oído de Runo quien frunce en ceño

-no lo sé – jala a Dan del brazo para ayudarle a levantar

-Gracias Runo

-quien es esta! – grita la otra chica colocándose entre ellos, su nombre Yuu

-ya es una amiga no comiences Yuu

-Alejate chiquilla plana! – le grita a Runo

-ah como te atreves! – Runo la empuja

-chicas! – Dan y Mira se encargan de controlarlos antes de que comenzaran una pelea, ni se conocían y ya se odiaban

-Calmate Runo- Mira se la lleva a otro lado

-pero si oiste lo que dijo!

-si si

-me dieron ganas de arrancarle ese cabello que se está creyendoo!

-Runo ya! Mejor vamos a divertirnos

-Pero Mira no puedo sacar a Dan de mi mente

-si lo harás! Ven hoy es para divertirse! –le jala otra vez del brazo y cuando iban caminando Mira dirige su atención a una mesa donde estaba Ace, Shun y las gemelas

-Mira que no es Ace?

-si lo sé, no le prestaré atención vamos saludemos a Shun!

-eh claro – no entendia porque solo a Shun seguro tenia algo que hacer, sin perder esa sonrisa que mostraba que planeaba algo Mira y Runo se acercan.

-Shun! Hola! – le saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hace enojar a Ace porque nisiquiera lo mira o le saluda, simplemente lo estaba ignorando

-quieren algo de beber?

-yo no bebo- responde Runo

-venga yo quero un poco! – Recibe Mira el vaso y lo toma de un trago –gracias nos vemos luego! – se van corriendo ambas.

Ace no despegaba su vista de ella, su chica le llamaba pero él parecía no escucharla estaba tan pensativo.

Shun le pide a ambas que se adelanten a la pista de baile.

-Tierra llamando a Ace! –chasquea sus dedos frente a él.

-ah si que?

-que te pasa?

-nada! Que te pasa atí! Que te traes con Mira!

-oye solo porque me saludó y a ti no eso no significa nada

-para mi sí!

-bueno porque no vas a preguntarle a ella y a mi me dejas en paz! Que no tengo nada con ella! –le grita Shun fastidiado de su actitud

-lo siento – dice Ace un poco mas sumiso

-anda las chicas nos esperan

Asiente y se va a bailar pero por su mente no pasaba otra cosa más que Mira.

Llega la hora loca esa en la que el Dj coloca las mejores canciones para bailar, primero algo de David Guetta con Where Them Girl at

-ho! Chicas a bailar! – Grita Juli alentando a Alice y a Fabia para entrar entre el monton de personas que bailaban.

Estaban como locas las tres, bajo el efecto del alcohol y más Alice que era sumamente devil a este.

-jaja hoy quiero bailar toda la noche! Besar un lindo chico! Y darle un bueno golpe a Miraa! – grita Alice muy feliz

-porque le pegarías a tu hermana?- le pregunta Fabia riendo

-porque es una grosera!

-jaja Alice estas loca

-no tanto como ustedes

Entran a bailar buscando con quien y se vuelven a separar, Alice se fue a bailar con cualquier de una manera muy sugestiva.

Fabia tropieza con Shun en medio de todo

-eh lo siento estoy muy perdida jaja

-no importa – responde y agarra su rostro dándole un beso en contra de su voluntad, más bien a la fuerza y sin afecto.

-hum – Fabia le empuja y se limpia sus labios –que crees que haces Shun! – le regaña pues ella no quería problemas con su amiga por besar al chico que le gusta.

-no lo sé pero quiero disfrutar esta noche

-y que pasa con Alice?

-que hay con eso! Ella no quiere nada conmigo me da igual!

Fabia mueve su cabeza y sale de allí, se dirige a los baños

-que fue eso? Será que le digo a Alice –piensa viéndose al espejo, escucha unos murmuros y se asoma del otro lado del muro

-eh Juli! Que hace un chico en el baño de niñas! –jala al pobre muchacho del sueter y Juli rie tras ellos

-es mi novio Billy! Recuerdas

-no tenias cuando llegamos

Rien y regresan.

…

…

Runo había perdido de vista a Mira, después de que ella había tomado mucho Runo fue un momento a buscarle algo de comer y cuando regresó no la encontró.

-Mira!... jum porque la deje beber –mueve su cabeza y sale a buscarla

En una parte de la gran pista de baile la canción de Tonight de BigBang sonaba fuerte y Mira quien al igual que su hermana era fácil de embriagarse, subió a una mesa cantando y saltando al igual que otras que estaban allí.

Runo al fin la logra ve y va hacia ella

-Mira baja por favor! – suplica estirando su brazo para que bajara pero ella se resistía y seguía bailando como una loca, los demás aplaudían alrededor

-eh Runo porque la dejas hacer eso – le dice Ace al verla

-hum no puedo controlarla

-Mira! – le llama Ace acercándose a la mesa pero ella lo ignora

-diablos – mueve su cabeza colocando una mano en su frente

-uuuh! Tonight! Tonigth!... – gritan todos y cantando el exito de Big Bang

-Mira!

-auh! – se agacha y besa a cualquier chico que estuviera por hay

Ace frunce en ceño y logra alcanzarla del brazo –baja de hay ya!

-no! – jala fuerte y toma un vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa, termina por arrojárselo

-ah! – rien todos y ella se baja para seguir con el desorden.

Ace sale de allí todo mojado y molesto

-maldicion esta me las pagaras Mira!

-se acabó! No puedo con Mira! –dice Runo saliendo entre el monton

-la dejaras

-Ace.. le dije mil veces que dejara de beber pero no me hace caso! Y ya me canse!

-ok yo me haré cargo

-tu!

-si descuida puedes confiar en mí

A runo le parece raro eso pero algo le decía que sí debía confiar en él – gracias Ace ya me voy me dieron permiso hasta las dos

-si adiós! –suspira y se va a secar

..

Runo iba de salida y Dan la detiene

-runo

-hay muévete! Eres un idiota! – le empuja y sigue caminando.

-no espera Runo lo siento!

-porque no te vas con tu pareja de baile o lo que sea!

-ella no es nada solo una vieja amiga que no entiende que no me gusta

-eh?

-bueno ella está enamorada de mí pero yo de ella nada, no siento nada

-jum descuida no tienes por qué inventar una excusa

-no espera Runo! No yo te quiero!

Runo se detiene y se da vuelta

-si eh tú me gustas Runo

-de verdad?

-si seguro por eso bueno técnicamente saldremos hoy en la tarde no?

Runo sonríe y asiente

-te espero en la heladería del centro hay podremos hablar bien

-ok adiós Dan! – mueve su mano y se va, después de haber estado molesta con él toda la noche en tan solo unos segundos dejo de estarlo.

….

Alice comenzó a sentirse mal, tenia mucha hambre y fue al bufet del club. El lugar estaba solo y no quedaba mucha comida.

-hum porque no comí antes de venir – se queja mientras tocaba su estómago y buscaba que comer

-tienes hambre? – pregunta un sujeto extraño caminando hacia ella, este era alto, piel blanca de cabello café y ojos verdes.

-eh si –sonríe amablemente mirándolo "este chico lo he visto de alguna otra parte pero no recuerdo, como si fuera alguien cercano.."

El chico la mira de pies a cabeza pero ella estaba tan perdida y hambrienta que no notaba las intenciones

...

De regreso a la pista de baile donde quedaban unos pocos Mira aun no dejaba de bailar

Fabia y Juli la acompañan con su locura mientras Ace estaba sentado sin dejar de verla y pendiente de que no se metiera en algún problema. Como un hermano mayor vigilando a una hermana descontrolada.

-Ace ven a bailar –le dice la chica con la que había venido, él acepta y la música vuelve a sonar con más fuerza esta vez un poco de LmFao con su Champagne Showers.

-eh Mira que está pasando con Ace como va el asunto?

-bien

-entonces porque baila con otra

-no lo sé pero no me importa

-creí que eras celosa

-claro que lo soy! Pero no me ha quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche

-ah cierto!

-ya vuelvo chicas me siento mareada –dice Fabia sintiéndose muy mal

-yo te sostengo el cabello! Jajaja – rien Juli y Mira mientras ella se iba

Sigue la pista presentando el Dj una mezcla de Don´t Stop the Party donde más personas se acercan a bailar.

-contigo quería bailar reina –le murmura un chico a Mira

-ah eres tú! Juegas basket! Te recuerdo! Klaus no?

-si anda – se pasa jalando a Mira de la cintura

-oye – Mira le empuja un poco porque la estaba tomando a la fuerza, no creía que fuera así o solo porque estaba moderadamente drogado

-venga bailemos –intenta besarla a la fuerza

-hey Klaus ya dejala! –le llama Ace

-anda suéltame –le empuja Mira con la poca energía que tenia

-ya lo siento! – se va muy molesto

-Mira ya tienes que irte

-no! Déjame!

-Runo me pidió que

-no! Yo puedo cuidarme sola! No ves! – se va hacia afuera de la pista para tomar un poco mas. Por tanto quería hacerse la difícil pero con un poco de alcohol encima se la estaba tomando muy enserio.

Alice reia con aquel muchacho que le parecía conocido pero ni se ubicaba.

-eres hermosa chica

Ella solo sonrie como idiota aunque ya se le estaba pasando

-no quieres ir a otro lado, ven –le toma de la mano pero ella se suelta

-no lo conozco

-eso no importa hermosa – se acerca a ella tomándole de los hombros

-eh me lastimas –dice ella algo nerviosa y tratando de liberarse

-mejor nos quedamos aquí –la alza sentándola en la mesa y la besa

-oiga! –Alice aparta su rostro y le toma de las muñecas para besarla en su cuello

-basta! –grita ella moviéndose

-hermosa te ves rica – la empuja acostándola contra la mesa y besándola aun mas

-suéltame ya! Basta! – grita alice desesperada con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas mientras le levantaba su vestido

-déjala – alguien le jala del cuello, era Shun quien le golpea en la cara y lo empuja contra el suelo.

-Shun! – Alice se levanta colocándose a su lado.

-apártate alice esto no se queda así!

-no Shun

-el chico se levanta y empuja a Shun contra la mesa haciendo caer unas copas y el ruido atrae a más personas que solo querían verlos pelear.

-no pelees Shun!

Shun hace caso omiso a Alice y golpea al tipo en el estómago para luego comenzar a pelear muy bastamente

-shun basta! Ya! –suplicaba Alice y nadie los intentaba separar solo disfrutaban y gritaban de la pelea

Fabia ve lo que sucedia y va por ace quien estaba muy ocupado conversando con algunos conocidos

-ace, Shun se está peleando

-shun! –le sorprende tanto, porque el es muy pacifico y si estaba peleando debió ser por algo grave.

Ace llega y los separa con la ayuda de otro

-lo mataré!

-calmate Shun que fue lo que pasó

-ese tipo quería violar a Alice – lo señala muy furioso y unos encargados del club se lo llevan mientras lo abucheaban

Alice, Shun, Ace y Fabia se van hacia un lugar más tranquilo

-Hey Shun estas sangrando –le dice Alice levantando su rostro

-no es nada

-eres idiota o que! Necesitas curarle! Vete a casa! –le regaña Ace, ahora se habían invertido los papeles

-yo me haré cargo – dice alice

-estas segura Alice? –pregunta Fabia

-si yo después de esto ya no me siento tan ebria, Shun ven conmigo

-esta bien – se levanta Shun medio tambaleando

Antes de irse Alice recuerda a Mira y se da vuelta viendo a Ace, no estaba segura de hablarle no lo había hecho desde que la terminó

-eh yo hum… Mira

-Ace la cuidará – dice Shun sonriendo

-hum si tranquila alice

Ella sonríe y asiente –gracias – se van y Ace regresa con fabia

-estas bien ace? –le pregunta al verlo tan triste y apagado

-eh si

- no parece

-es que no sé si pueda llevarla a su casa, ella no quiere y yo no quiero estar cerca de ella porque no puedo.

Fabia trata de entender lo que quería decir

-porque? –pregunta

-simplemente no quiero

-hum – se sorprende un poco al escucharlo nunca lo había visto comportarse así como otra persona

-te gusta Mira?

-si

-porque no se lo dices –le sugiere subiendo esta que ya se lo había dicho pero no recordaba

-se lo dije

-ah.. y

-y es que no puedo lo siento pero no puedo contarte – se adelanta dejándola sola

-que es lo que tanto le preocupa?

Ace regresa y no logra encontrar a Mira

-ahora donde esta? – se queja y pregunta a cualquiera por ella

-Juli! Has visto a Mira!

-Hum ella…hum estaba..hum eh..- pensaba y recordaba pero estaba que se caia del sueño

-olvidalo –le dice Ace y le pregunta a otra persona

-una chica pelinaranja, ojos azules, vestida de azul… -le habla un chico tratando de recordar si la había visto, Ace comienza a desesperarse porque no le decía

-andaa!

-eh no, no la he visto –responde, Ace rueda sus ojos y se sienta un rato en un escalon de una escalera casi a punto de dormirse.

- Ace – Fabia le mueve del hombro

-que!

- si buscas a Mira creo que la vi con Klaus

- Klaus! – se coloca de pie rápidamente y fabia asiente

-donde!

-por el bar creo, yo ya me tengo que ir y llevala a su casa por favor

-hum si adiós…


	11. Solo Una Oportunidad 1

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 3_**

**Cap 11**

**Solo Una Oportunidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento Ace -<strong>Valla amigas las que tiene Mira dejándola sola en este lugar, por otro lado no puede ser que esté con Klaus esto no me gusta para nada, porque rayos me tengo que hacer cargo, es más porque acepte en quedarme para cuidarla y ahora la tengo que llevar a su casa! Maldición! Porque me preocupo tanto!

Mientras pensaba en tantas cosas se dirige al bar para ver si podía encontrarla

-klaus, él puede ser muy amable y caballeroso lo que sea pero cuando está ebrio se vuelve otra persona

-disculpa has visto a una pelinaranja iba con un chico eh que aparenta ser muy educado

-eh si la ví era ella y dos chicos creo que fueron al vestíbulo

-gracias – Ace va de inmediato al vestíbulo muy tranquilo, cuando deja de caminar pensando en lo dicho – dos chicos? Hay no otra vez –mueve su cabeza y va de inmediato, él sabía como era Klaus cuando estaba ebrio un completo idiota aprovechado.

-Mira? – llega pero no la encuentra decide subir por el ascensor algo le decía que estaría en cualquiera de los 4 pisos del hotel club

-vamos que hacemos por aca! –dice Mira riendo y tambaleándose un poco

-divertirnos! – dice el amigo de Klaus cargándola de las piernas

-eh jaja bájame – rie y se queda adormilada

-asi esta mejor no? – dicen riendo y tirándola en un sofá

-la quiero para mi – dice Klaus abrazándola –mira.. –le susurra al oído

-hum.. que.. – se queja y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro

-asi me gusta quietecita –le da un beso en la mejilla y baja su mano lentamente por su cuello hasta su pecho

-dejame- se queja Mira en voz baja tal vez recordando su pasado y no podía reaccionar

-que solo para ti? –dice el otro chico, se sienta a su lado tomando el rostro de Mira a la fuerza para besarla

-hum..no..

…

Ace se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse quedado - que se joda Mira! –piensa muy molesto y cansando, se detiene al ver el reflejo de dos personas y se acerca

-idiotas –murmura y rápidamente toma a Mira del brazo

-ace….no..- abre sus ojos y se agarra fuerte de él sin entender lo que sucedía

-son unos hijos de perra!

-Mira quien lo dice el que se acuesta con todas las de segundo

-jum los golpearía ahora mismo pero tengo que irme –jala del brazo a Mira mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor

-claro aproveche que está ebria y mansita! – grita uno de ellos

-idiotas –dice por lo bajo mientras seguía caminando

-ace no me jales – le dice Mira

-hay cállate! –Entran al ascensor – me costó mucho buscarte! – aprieta más su brazo

-lo siento pero yaa! – grita Mira como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta y jalando de su brazo para soltarse de Ace que de verdad la estaba lastimando

-hump… - deja de jalar y comienza a llorar

-Mira… - Ace se da vuelta y la vuelta –porque lloras? –le pregunta acercándose

-hum… nada – cubre su cara con ambas manos y se agacha acostándose

-no te duermas… - cuando se da cuenta ya estaba dormida

-si me pones las cosas difíciles Mira –suspira y sonríe porque después de buscarla casi toda la noche ya la tenía a salvo.

…

Alice y Shun fueron a su departamento pero a este se le habían perdido las llaves, Shun era un caso perdido en estos momentos

Fueron a casa de Alice sin que su madre se diera cuenta

-Alice – Shun estaba sentaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina a medio dormirse, Alice fue en busca del botiquín para curarle unas pequeñas heridas en su labio y cerca del ojo

-Shun no te duermas ven para curarte – se sienta alzando su rostro y pasando el algodón sobre sus heridas

-…no tienes por qué hacer esto Alice

-claro que sí, tu me ayudaste y por mi culpa te peleaste

-por tu culpa me puse a beber –le sostiene del brazo y la mira a los ojos – te amo Alice porque tu no a mí

-eh… Shun yo.. si te quiero y..

-shii… - le chita y la besa suavemente, cuando se iba a separar Alice mete sus dedos en su cabello empujando para besarlo con más intensidad y así Shun le corresponde abrazándola.

…

Eran las 3 de la mañana y apenas Ace había podido encontrar un taxi, llevaría a Mira a su casa como lo había prometido pero a mitad de camino ella despierta.

-Ace no quiero ir a casa –le estaba insistiendo durante todo el camino, aun no se le había pasado su estado –quiero ver donde vives Ace

Ace resopla –para que, tienes que volver a casa

-hum hum –comienza a llorar otra vez, ni siquiera actuaba normal no sabía ni que hacía.

- Mira no otra vez! – Ace intentaba no reir le resultaba divertido verla comportarse como una loquita

-Ace vamos si.. – se recuesta sobre su hombro tomando su mano

-esta bien pero luego te llevo a casa

-no me quieres

-eh.. a que viene eso – Ace quita su mano y Mira nuevamente comienza a llorar y a decir incoherencias, cosas como que nadie la quería y que estaba sola.

Ace solo la oia hablar aunque poco se le entendia – eres un desastre Mira nunca pensé que dirias estas cosas, rayos tengo una chica loca que nisiquiera debería importarme

Llegan al departamento, Ace abre la puerta y Mira entra corriendo saltando en los sillones

-cielos cuando te diga esto mañana no me lo creeras

-jaja - deja de saltar y se sienta en el suelo apoyándose contra el sofá – Ace…ven aquí – le llama con su mano

-que – se acerca sentándose tambien

-sabes… - suspira y le da un beso en los labios, se separa y sonríe – sabes lo que quiero hacer – le tira de su suéter y vuelve a besarlo.

…

…

-Gracias Alice por todo

-no hay problema, ahora estamos juntos

-hum no quiero preocuparte pero y tu hermana?

-hay no Mira! Ace no la ha traído aun no confió en él

-no Ace no se atrevería a hacerle daño a tu hermana

-confias en él!

- él esta enamorado de ella y creo que quiere algo serio con Mira nada pasajero

-eh bueno

-tengo que irme

-puedes quedarte luces muy cansado, puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y podrias irte cuando mama se valla

-esta bien si tanto me quieres tener aquí – rien y se abrazan para luego subir.

…

-Mira tienes que irte a casa – le dice Ace antes de que ella se levantara y subiera al segundo piso

Ace resopla siguiéndola, entra a su cuarto y la ve dormida acostada como sea en su cama sin dejarle algo de espacio

- Diablos Mira aveces pienso que lo haces apropósito – la rueda un poco y la cubre con la sabana – tengo a una chica que me gusta, está en mi casa, dormida en mi cama, ebria y no puedo aprovechar la situación, no puedo es diferente la quiero de una forma distinta.

…

-despierta…

Fueron las palabras que susurraron a sus oídos pero no era más que un simple sueño

**Pensamiento Mira**

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche, tengo mis ojos cerrados aun porque no quiero sentirme mareada pero más me vale despertar y saber dónde estoy, no valla hacer que halla cometido un error

Mira abrió sus ojos finalmente, su vista hacia el techo le indicaba que no estaba en ningún lugar reconocible para ella

-hum mi cabeza –coloca su mano en la cara y gira su cuerpo a un lado

-que..me… - guarda silencio al ver dormido a Ace de su lado. Sorprendida y confundida se sienta rápido en la cama

-aah... Maldición

Ace despierta debido al grito y también se sienta –Mira buenos días

-ah ah ah mi cabeza –se vuelve a acostar mareada

-tienes resaca

-ah? Pero si no bebo

-hum eso dices

Mira se queda viéndole extrañada – espera que hago aquí! Que haces tú aquí! Eh es decir no pasó nada cierto? Por favor dime la verdad

-no

-ah todo me da vueltas

-descansa-acaricia su cabello y sale

-porque me trata tan bien? Como es que tengo resaca, como es que llegué aquí como es que Ace esta tan raro necesito saber.

…

Alice tomo un poco de café brindándole a Shun cuando su teléfono suena

-Hola Ace que hay de Mira?

-la llevaré a su casa acaba de despertar

-Ace, está en el departamento?

-eh si es una larga historia

-Mira? – Alice se sienta a su lado escuchando pegada a su oído

-sí, tráela pronto –cuelga

-que paso? –pregunta Alice

-no sé pero cuando llegue le preguntamos

-ujum…

…

Runo despierta debido a que su teléfono no paraba de sonar

-hum hola… -responde sin animo

-runo!, dime que pasó anoche? –

-Hay Mira hablamos luego tengo mucho sueño

-Runo! – cuelga y se vuelve a acostar

-valla amiga! – se queja Mira y se levanta de la cama, suspira y pasa sus manos por la cara –maldito dolor de cabeza

Ace prepara algo de café para Mira y luego llevarla a su casa

-Ace! – grita Mira entrando a la cocina

-no el que te dolía la cabeza? –rie Ace entregándole la taza de café – te hará bien

-no me gusta el café

-huum entonces ten también te hice una aromática por si acaso –le dice sonriendo

-porque te portas tan amable conmigo –pregunta ella recibiendo el café que había rechazado por solo capricho propio

-que tiene?

-que normalmente te comportas como un idiota

-ah si quien fue la que parecía una loca ebria anoche?

-hum eso no –frunce en ceño –no tiene nada que ver! No recuerdo!

-bueno te diré, llegaste te pusiste a tomar, bailaste toda la noche te montaste sobre cualquier tipo que se te acercara, te quitaste la ropa y te bañaste con vino

-ah! – Mira abre los ojos lo más que podía

-jajaja mentira solo… - se coloca serio pensando

-qué?

- de verdad no recuerdas?

-tal vez sea la resaca pero estoy recordando que estaba bailando sobre una mesa

-si, hay fue cuando Runo se fue y me dijo que te controlara pero…

-no te hice caso y seguí tomando y luego… -baja su mirada al suelo recordando todo –lo siento Ace creo que fui yo la tonta

-tranquila hay estuve para cuidarte –le responde con una sonrisa como nunca le había hecho

-gracias por todo – se levanta dispuesta a irse –algún día te pagaré por esto

-entonces… -le sujeta del brazo mirándola a los ojos – sé mi novia

-hum…- se sonroja sorprendiéndose

-por favor me gustas mucho y estoy más que enamorado de ti

PM –maldición, que rayos le digo si? No? Que me dirían las chicas? Espera Mira mejor que es lo que yo quiero?

-eh y sí solo soy un juego más?

-que más puedo demostrarte para que confíes

-hum… "tiene razón el idiota, me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él, además no puedo olvidar el plan aun así creo que él también me gusta

-si –responde Mira sonriendo de igual forma Ace que le roba un beso rápido y abrazándola

-te prometo que siempre estaré para ti.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: este capitulo salia muy largo asi que esta dividido en dos partes <strong>

**saludos! n.n**


	12. Solo Una Oportunidad 2

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 3_**

**Cap 11-2**

**Solo Una Oportunidad **

* * *

><p>Tomaron un taxi directo a la casa de Mira, Alice esperaba junto a Shun mientras tomaban un buen desayuno sin darse cuenta su madre entra a la cocina quien ya estaba lista para ir a trabajar<p>

-buenos días Alice quien es este chico? –pregunta sirviéndose una taza de café

-buenos días soy Shun

-y que haces aquí acaso eres nuevo novio de Alice?

-eh..

-que rápido cambias niña! –le dice su madre mirándola seriamente

-bueno mama es…

-donde está tu hermana? –le pregunta rápido algo molesta

-ella eh – con la mirada que tenía su madre sabía que Mira no había vuelto

-joven Shun gusto conocerlo pero ya te puedes ir

-mama espera Mira ya viene y te diremos porque no llegó anoche

-bien solo 5 minutos –se sienta a esperar

Llegan al fin

-crees que tus padres se enfaden?

-no lo sé nunca había llegado tan tarde jeje –toca la puerta y atiende Alice

-Mira me tenias mal! –le jala del brazo

-ace! –Mira toma la mano de Ace haciéndole pasar

-Ace no –dice Alice

-que pasa Alice porque

-es que hum mama está en la cocina y está molesta

-eso que importa –los tres van a la cocina donde Shun conversaba con la señora

-Alice que chico mas agradable buena elección –dice dibujando una sonrisa de aceptación

-ehm…- Alice sonríe viendo a Shun quien guiña su ojo provocando el sonrojo de esta

-basta aquí estoy –dice Mira llamando la atención

-al fin llegas sabes que hora es!

-si las once

-y te parece poco!

-eh nosotros ya nos vamos –dice Shun

-te molestaría llamar y decir que te quedaras en otra parte con quien sabe quién!

Alice, Ace y Shun se retiran discretamente ante la incómoda situación

-no pude hacerlo

-no seas mentirosa tonta! –sale de la cocina –y Alice!

-eh si? – se encontraba con Shun y Ace frente a la salida

-es tu hermana menor porque la dejas sola!

-eh mama te explicaré lo que paso

-no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces en la noche hablamos! – sale tomando su abrigo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza

-valla nunca vi a mama tan furiosa- dice Mira lo más de tranquila

-como crees! Por tu culpa se puso así

-por mi culpa! Soy tu hermanita menor donde estabas cuando te necesitaba –sonrie sarcásticamente

-deja las idioteces nunca me haces caso! –le grita mirandola con rabia, Mira se da cuenta de que Alice no bromeaba

-chicas no es necesario pelear por esto –les dice Shun

-tienes razón Shun –se acerca dándole un abrazo –lo siento y chao –le da un beso y se va a su habitación

-que situación más rara –dice riendo Ace

-hum como sea te espero afuera –le dice Shun saliendo

-ahora estas en problemas Mira

-hum que importa vienes hoy?

-no se supone que estes en problemas

-solo ven por favor!

-bien –agarra su mano para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero Mira aparta su rostro

-porque eres tan cruel

-jaja mejor asi –lo abraza por el cuello besándolo

-eres mala sabes – sale encontrándose con Shun para tomar un taxi

- y ahora que Ace? Prometiste lo dicho

-que dicho?

- es viernes Dia de buscar novia nueva! –imita la forma en la que lo dijo

- ah… bueno si pero esta vez será enserio

-claro dos semanas? Un mes? Dos años?

-callate el tiempo no importa solo quiero disfrutar los días con ella

- jum…

-y tú qué?

- comenzaré a salir con Alice

-si bien por ti, espero que no te aburras

-no solo como tú oiste!

Los dos se marchan para descansar todo el día.

…

Mira sube y Alice sale de su habitación jalándola del brazo

-porque haces eso tengo sueño

-Mira quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó! Que le vamos a decir a mama!

-pues simple! No pasó nada y que se despreocupe

-todo lo tienes que tomar tan tranquila

-que te pasa siempre ha sido asi!

-no ya me canse de que sea asi!podrias madurar un poco! –la empuja

-oye! Alice que te…

-te odio! Desde que llegamos aquí no has podido cambiar y crees que todo se trata de ti!

-tu no lo entiendes por ti hago esto

-no inventes excusas no eres la victima Mira!no sé que pasa contigo pero ya basta!- suspira y vuelve a entrar

Mira mueve su cabeza y entra a su cuarto –idiota Alice que le pasa – dice en voz baja y se acuesta en su cama hasta quedarse dormida

…

Era una linda tarde para pasear y no era la excepción ver a una chica emocionada por salir con aquel muchacho que tanto le llamaba su atención. Runo mira el reloj indicándole que era momento de irse

-papa regreso a las 8 tal vez!

-ten cuidado

-ok! –sale corriendo para tomar un taxi que la llevara al lugar donde habían quedado reunirse

En cuanto a Dan estaba dormido, aun había olvidado el encargo que tenia con el tendero y no era preciso que llegara a tiempo teniendo a su tormentosa vieja amiga viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-despertaré a Dany! Dany! – toca la puerta sin respuesta así que entra

Dan se cubre completamente con la sabana

-Dan despierta! Salgamos un rato – le quita la sabana sentándose al lado

-no déjame dormir mas – vuelve a cubrirse

-jum que no tienes mas nada que hacer hoy?

-hum… el encargo y … RUNO! – se sienta en la cama tomando el reloj – Hay No voy tarde! –salta fuera de la cama buscando su toalla para irse a bañar

-Runo? – Murmura Yuu un poco molesta –no permitiré que te encuentres con ella

…

Había pasado media hora desde que Runo llegó sin encontrar a nadie, aun tenía la esperanza de que llegara pero por otro lado dudaba que se presentara.

-tal vez… le llamaré – marca su número descubriendo que estaba apagado –hum –frunce y cruza sus brazos mirando a todas partes.

…

Dan se viste y pasa por la sala pero su madre le detiene

-Dan necesito tu ayuda!

-mama voy de salida y tarde!

-venga aca un momento! No tardaras

-ok espera y aviso que voy más tarde – regresa a su habitación en busca de su teléfono –Yuu has visto..

-esto? – le muestra su celular recostándose a la pared

-si –cuando se lo iba a quitar ella lo evita y sonríe guardándolo en su bolsillo

-Yuu por favor no tengo tiempo para juegos debo ir

-a una cita con esa chica? Que le ves a esa niña porque te gusta

-eh hay no te pongas celosa ya dame mi celular

-para que! Para llamarla y decirle que vas mas tarde!

-hum pues obvio

-no

-Yuu!

-lo siento pero soy muy posesiva

-ahs! – se aburre de discutir y vuelve con su madre quien le pide baje unas cajas

-gracias dan!

-si! Si! – sale de su casa corriendo – solo espero que no se halla ido – piensa corriendo mas a prisa

Yuu se sienta en su cama y envía un mensaje a Runo escribiendo algo que dañaría esa última oportunidad que le había brindado Runo

…

…

Mira y Alice salieron de sus habitaciones solo para reunirse en el comedor a esperar a su madre, ninguna de las dos cruzaban miradas o palabras.

Tocan la puerta y Mira de inmediato va a abrir sabiendo de quien se trataba

-Y bien para que me haces venir, ya arreglaron el lio con su madre?– pregunta Ace

-ni siquiera ha llegado pero ven pasa –

Alice los ve pasar y resopla – todo lo que esta haciendo ya no me parece que sea por venganza – piensa y se recuesta sobre la mesa –cielos no he hablado con Shun desde esta mañana

…

…

-Acaso no va a venir? –murmura Runo recibiendo un mensaje –un mensaje de Dan? –lo lee detenidamente resopla y se coloca de pie algo molesta

Dan estaba cerca del sitio de encuentro corre a prisa hasta llegar

-Runo!... – se da cuenta de que no había nadie –rayos! Como pude fallar! – se sienta en el suelo y un bus pasa por su frente hay estaba Runo sentada muy triste

Después de haber leído ese mensaje había decidido irse

…

-Mira no mas es tu jueguito me lo llevaré – toma su psp

-hey! – se lo quita guardándolo

-soy tu novi…

-no, no, no oficialmente

-para que me hiciste venir?

-para probarte

-ah si? – sonríe juguetonamente acercándose

-no en ese sentido tonto! –sonríe y se sonroja –aun no confió en ti por lo que tendrás que soportarme una semana si apruebas seremos pareja oficialmente

-ah… que mas tengo que hacer – resopla

-jeje bueno ya vete

-que?

-si! Y estas perdiendo puntos conmigo

-eres cruel ok nos vemos – le intenta besar fallando –no me gusta que te pongas difícil

-lo siento ahora mando yo! No tú! Y te pondré limites! Si quieres estar conmigo demuéstralo! – sonríe cruzando sus brazos

Después de irse algo decepcionado Mira y Alice le aclaran todo a su madre, y las deja en paz saliendo victoriosa Mira y Alice tomándole mas rabia.

…

-Shun que hay de cenar! –grita Ace entrando

-ah tienes que gritar y tu tan pronto llegas?

-si bueno que te pasa

-estaba recordando algo de anoche, creo que besé a fabia

-ah si? –rie Ace

-si creo debería preguntarle no quiero que lo tome mal

-si has lo que quieras pero yo no le prestaría atención a eso

-y… que paso con Mira?

-aun no esta convencida de mi y tengo que hacer lo que me pida

-jaja Ace! Llevas tres semanas sin salir con chicas!

-hum la única que me interesa es Mira, pediré algo de comer

-bien "efectivamente lo tiene a sus pies".

…

Mira se adelanta a su cuarto después de la conversación pero Alice tenia una gran duda con su hermana así que fue a su cuarto

-Mira… -le llama en voz baja y abre la puerta, la ve sentada escuchando música por sus auriculares

-lo siento –murmura muy triste

-Mira! –le vuelve a llamar Alice mas fuerte

-ah Alice que haces

-perdon esta mañana, no te odio solo que quisiera que me hablaras más seguido porque todo el asunto de vengarte de Ace es personal? Porque actuas diferente con otros y no eres tu misma

Mira cierra sus ojos y suspira – acercate Alice – esta se sienta en su cama

-te contaré Alice ya que eres mi hermana –suspira pesadamente y busca las palabras para comenzar a contarle lo que quería olvidar pero no podía.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: hasta aqui! <strong>

**gracias por leer Byee!**


	13. No es un juego sencillo

**DIOS MIO! quiero disculparme con todos los que hallan estado leyendo el Fic TwT de verdad casi 10 meses sin actualizar pero este año fue muy ... agotador en lo que respecta a la universidad ¬¬  
><strong>

**y se me fueron las ideas que tenia para esta historia ;_;  
><strong>

**perdon perdon perdon ? ok para recompensarlo escribí este largo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado ^^*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 3_**

**Cap. 12**

**No Es Un Juego Sencillo**

Era un nuevo día, la gente se movía incesante a través de la ciudad, viajando de un lugar a otro a sus trabajos, a sus casas, a un momento de ocio, una ciudad muy dinámica.

Los estudiantes salían y entraban de la universidad, no resultaba ver uno que otro estresado por los trabajos finales y parciales.

Una tranquila mirada se posaba sobre los ojos de aquel estudiante sin entender los motivos

-hey Ace! – le llama su amigo Shun ya que lo notaba muy distraído

-eh… - El chico mueve su cabeza como si tratara de despertarse – que decías? – le pregunta

-si que estás raro, piensas en algo?... – le pregunta Shun mirándole pero de inmediato continua con la pregunta – o estas pensando en alguien?

-hum… es obvio? – le pregunta pero también como si se interrogase a sí mismo

-valla, esa chica te tiene en las nubes

-que?... ah – baja su mirada hacia su libro aunque veía las letras no podía leer, su mente estaba en otro lugar

"esto no me gusta, desde anoche no he dejado de pensar en ella y esta mañana no sabía que hacer, el teléfono sonaba, aunque vi el identificador no quise contestar, solo era una chica la que llamaba pero no quería hablar con nadie… no tengo tiempo para mas nadie"… - suspira pesadamente

De pronto una chica se acerca a ellos sin siquiera saludar

-Ace! Porque no me contestaste! – exclama la chica golpeando la mesa y acercando su rostro a este

-eh, mira aléjate de mí – le responde ignorándola

-que quieres decir con eso! Vamos dijiste que saldríamos hoy!

-eh cuando te dije eso? – le pregunta mirándolo confundido

-que?! En la fiesta de hace dos días! Recuerdas!

-ah veras no recuerdo además yo estoy saliendo con alguien – le responde con mas calma

Shun intentaba ignorar su conversación cuando escucha un fuerte golpe, levanta su mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Ace que tenía un golpe en su mejilla, y la chica se había ido rápidamente muy furiosa

-valla debió dolerte…

-hum… algo así – dice por lo bajo – Shun tú has visto a Mira hoy?

-eh no, ni a Alice bueno ella me dijo que hoy no vendría a la universidad – le responde

-dime debería llamarla?

-¿porque me preguntas eso? - Shun resopla – valla que estás raro, sabes nunca te había visto actuar de esta manera….

Ace le observa seriamente y se levanta – me voy – dice y cierra el libro para luego irse a la práctica de soccer.

…

-Runo! – le llama Fabia que venía junto a Juli y se acercan a ella

-ah chicas como están? –les pregunta forzando una sonrisa

-nosotras bien, pero tú no te ves tan bien – le dice Juli notando lo cabizbaja que lucia la peli azul – te ocurre algo?

-ah… no, no es nada – responde sonriendo un poco – solo estoy preocupada por algunos exámenes

-ya veo, Runo que hay de Mira? Que pasó después de bueno que ha pasado desde la fiesta? – pregunta Juli

-hum, no sé mucho no he hablado con ella, además hoy no asistió a clases – responde

-Alice tampoco llego a clases, saben que… mas tarde iremos a visitarlas – dice Fabia

-si… - responde Runo por lo bajo

-hay Runo! Tu estas muy rara venga vamos a las gradas y nos dices! – le dice Juli tomándola de la mano y forzándola a caminar mientras Fabia les seguía.

…

Alice había preparado el almuerzo junto a su madre, mientras hablaban cómodamente más de lo normal.

Mira se asoma a la cocina escuchándolas –"eh esto es raro, porque mamá esta tan feliz?, tan radiante?" – piensa Mira y se va a la sala de estar sacando su juego

-hum…. Fue bueno hablar con Alice – murmura mientras comenzaba a jugar, de pronto su teléfono comienza a sonar y sin ver el numero contesta – ola? Quien es? Y que quiere…

-valla forma de contestar –

-hum… ah eres tú Ace, que quieres? – le pregunta fríamente

-podrías ser mas amable, solo quería saber porque no viniste hoy….

- bueno primero que todo no, no voy a ser amable y segundo que te importa!

-claro que me importa!, ahora somos pareja no?! –le dice y Mira se queda en silencio como si no recordase que lo eran

-ah… si cierto, lo siento

-bueno te perdono por esta vez, quieres que salgamos a alguna parte

-no, no hoy… hoy no puedo

-porque…

-deja de hacer tantas preguntas! – Cuelga y suspira – vamos, pero que ira estoy sintiendo.

-Mira! Ya ven a comer! – le llama su hermana

…

-ah! Maldita me colgó! – exclama Ace molesto

-hum quien te colgó? – le pregunta Dan

-pues Mira!

-bueno, eh se supone que no se llevan bien para que la llamas?!

-eh?, Dan tú, no lo sabes….

-saber que? – pregunta ingenuo

-valla tendré que contarte… - le dice suspirando agotado mientras calentaban para el juego

Juli, Runo y Fabia se sientan en las gradas….

-Bueno Runo habla, que te pasó a ti en estos días

-si ya es raro, que Alice y Mira no llegaran a clases, que Ace ande como en las nubes, que Juli tenga un novio y que Dan parezca preocupado por algo… - dice Fabia

-preocupado? – repite Runo la ultima parte

-aja! Tiene que ver con Dan! – exclama Juli, Runo la mira y frunce

-esta bien, sí tiene que ver con él! No quiero volver a hablarle! No quiero saber nada! – responde comenzando a molestarse

-oh! Valla que fue lo que pasó? – le pregunta Juli mas interesada

-de verdad no vale la pena – dice Runo mas triste

-Runo se nota que tienes una presión, algo que quieres dejar salir, míranos somos tus amigas puedes contarnos… le dice Fabia con una sonrisa

-hum… no lo sé

-bueno, si quieres podemos hablar de lo que a nosotras nos molesta… - dice Juli – veras, la verdad Mira no me cae tan bien que digamos, sabes a lo que me refiero es decir quiero que Ace sufra! Pero es como cuando conoces a la novia de tu ex! Todavía sientes algo, aunque sea muy pequeño….

-ah… valla – sonrie Runo – y tu Fabia? Que te molesta últimamente

-eh a mí!, bueno no quiero ser una mala amiga y la verdad es que hoy quería salir de esta confusión, bueno chicas eh… la otra noche pues Shun y yo nos besamos y bueno me siento algo mal, porque Alice es mi amiga en fin es raro, me siento mal…

-humm interesante… - dice Juli sonriendo un poco – ya ves Runo puedes decirnos

Runo sonrie y suspira – bueno, Yo me fui muy molesta de la fiesta cuando Dan se acerca a mí y me invita a salir, èl me dijo que le gustaba… - se sonroja un poco y luego cambia su rostro a uno mas serio – me quedé esperándolo, y no llegó… solo recibí un mensaje, aun lo tengo quería preguntarle…

-te dejo plantada! Ah idiota! – exclama Juli

-y que decía el mensaje?

-eh… tengan – les pasa el celular para que ellas mismas lo leyeran, Runo baja su mirada

-ah… valla esto, esto se oye como algo que diría Ace – dice Fabia

-que cruel, de verdad te mando eso? Y que tal si no fue él?! – dice Juli

-no lo sé, por eso quería preguntarle pero… no puedo me molesta! – grita Runo quitándoles el celular –

-no Runo! Tienes que hablarle! Y yo te acompañaré! – le dice Juli nuevamente tomándola de la mano pero esta vez Runo se resiste un poco

-no Juli no quiero hablarle! – reprochaba la peli azul

-claro que iras! Vamos – dice Fabia ayudando a Juli a levantarla y obligarla a caminar

-hum ellos están en la de soccer vamos! – Juli y Fabia van con Runo y esta aun lucia nerviosa.

El instructor del equipo de soccer daba instrucciones a sus estudiantes

-dan – le llama Runo a sus espaldas, el chico inmediatamente se vuelve al reconocer la voz

-ah! Runo de verdad quería verte, yo…

-eh eh silencio hay! – Dice Juli – primero debes responder a esto! – le quita el teléfono

-eh yo jamás enviaría algo como esto, humm "seguro fue Yuu" mi prima creo

-eh juli – Runo le habla al oído

-bien vamos Fabia ambas – se alejan

-dan porque… - pregunta desanimada

-runo te lo juro yo me quedé dormido, luego mi prima intentó retrasarme y creo que aprovecho para enviarte ese mensaje, la conozco muy bien son cosas ellas diría y haría

-hum no sabes lo mal que me sentí – baja su cabeza recordando el mensaje "no seas ilusa Runo, no eres la clase de chica que me gusta mas bien quería saber lo estúpida que eras" – runo muerde su labio para evitar que el dolor le hiciera llorar

-dan! –le llama el entrenador

-un momento! – Dan la mira directamente – runo podrías darme una última oportunidad

En ese instante Runo levanta su cabeza, sus ojos mostraban que estaba a punto de llorar – no juegues dan… - dice a la fuerza – madura! No tenias porque esperar a que yo viniera a ti para preguntar! – exclama y se da vuelta para irse corriendo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Dan le toma del brazo y la trae hacia el, lo suficiente para encontrarse con su rostro y darle un beso en sus labios.

Runo sorprendida le empuja de inmediato, lo mira y una lagrima se desliza sobre su mejilla.. sin saber que hacer se acerca a Dan y le abraza –

-lo sé, perdón,… - susurra dan cerca de su oído mientras correspondia el abrazo

Los demás observaban entre esos

-aawww! – juli gritaba feliz mientras daba brinquitos moviendo el brazo de Fabia

-si ya Juli, eso fue lindo… - le dice

-no imaginé que sería asi! Yo pensé que Runo lo golpearía o algo… -

-bueno es obvio que le gusta no tendría porque golpearlo

-kyaaa!.

…

-hum valla parece que Dan encontró a su chica… - dice uno de sus compañeros de equipo

-si… - le responde Ace simplemente distraído

-y tu? Con quienes has salido últimamente? – le pregunta pero este solo sonrie

-solo una – dice

-aah! – comienza a reir haciendo que Ace se molestara.

…

En la tarde Juli, Fabia y Runo pasaron por casa de Mira para visitarles, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando ya tenían a las chicas atacándolas con muchas preguntas.

Preguntas que fueron respondidas a lo largo de la tarde.

-esto es increíble! De la noche a la mañana y… Shun y Alice son novios – dice Runo

-Ace le propone a Mira salir juntos! – dice Fabia

-creen que fue bueno aceptar? – pregunta Mira

-bueno entre mas pronto mejor – dice Juli

-aunque no deberías dejarte mandar de él…

-eh… - alice comienza a reir – yo creo que es él quien debe obedecer a mi hermana- dice y rien

-perfecto y ahora hablemos de Runo y Dan – dice Juli mirando a la peliazul y esta se sonroja

-ah?! Que ha pasado? – pregunta Alice y comienzan a contar.

…

Mas tarde ese día tocan a la puerta

-shun! Mi cuñado favorito! – exclama Mira y le invita a pasar –

-ah! Precisamente de ti hablábamos – dice Juli

-eso no es cierto – dice Alice mirándola serio y se levanta para saludarle y si… bien podía besarle pero sabía que Juli comenzaría a avergonzarlos asi que opto por un abrazo y recibir un beso en la mejilla

-entonces Shun cuentanoos – dice Juli de forma melódica y mirándolo con una sonrisa picara

-eres muy curiosa Juli – le responde el pelinegro simplemente sonriendo

…

La noche había llegado Juli y Fabia se habían ido, al igual que Runo ya que ese mismo día le daría otra oportunidad a Dan y si fallaba nunca mas volvería a hablarle… aunque estaba convencida de que esta vez no fallaría, Dan era un chico muy sincero y a diferencia de los demás tenía una forma diferente de ver las relaciones.

…

Shun y Mira se quedaron sentados en la sala de estar mientras Alice preparaba la cena.

-en fin era raro… -continua Shun con la conversación – que él me preguntara si debería llamarte…

-ah idiota, de todas formas me llamó y le colgué

-que porque?

-no lo sé, me molesta, no quiero salir con él hoy

-hum de todas formas vendrá… - dice y se coloca de pie – ire a ayudar a Alice

-si –responde seguido de un suspiro y el sonido del timbre de la puerta le distrae –diablos! – se levanta yendo hacia la puerta y abre…

Observa al peliverde quien apenas le miraba con un rostro tranquilo

-ah Mira… hiciste falta – se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Mira le retiene colocando su mano frente a su pecho

-que haces aquí? – le pregunta sin expresión alguna

-visitarte? – le responde Ace confuso

-jamas te dije que vinieras

-y tengo que tener tu permiso? – le pregunta con algo de sopresa

-pues obvio

-ok, no importa ya estoy aquí – dice mas despreocupado y da un paso para entrar pero Mira lo empuja un poco

-no entrarás…

-hum no bromees

-Mira! Ya esta la cena! – le llama Shun

-porque esta Shun! – pregunta molesto

-porque es el novio de mi hermanita no? – responde obviamente

-entonces yo también puedo entrar

-claro que no

-porque!

-porque mi hermana no te quiere ver!

-eh bien arreglemos ese problema, me disculparé con ella

-hum creo que es demasiado tarde para disculparse – dice Mira de forma tranquila y mirando hacia el cielo

-ah! Tsk! – Ace frunce en ceño para seguir irritándose pero imposible –Mira! Maldita enana déjame pasar!

-eh! Primero que todo soy mas grande que tú!idiota!...

En el comedor se escuchaban sus gritos

-eh no se supone que son eh… pareja? Que estan saliendo – dice Alice mirando a Shun

-las parejas suelen pelear algunas veces no?

-pero no llevan ni un día juntos y… - alice suspira – bueno Mira es así, creo

-y Ace está acostumbrado a que hagan todo lo que él diga

-ja y mi hermana odia que alguien le mande –ambos vuelven a suspirar ya que seguían escuchándolos discutir

-esto no terminará bien "para ninguno de los dos" –piensa Alice

– si es cierto, pero porque lo dices de esa forma

-humm no por nada "le prometí que no le contaría a nadie".

Luego de discutir por varios minutos

-Mira! Abre! No me hagas esto! – golpea la puerta

-vete! Vete! – exclama Mira

Shun se acerca – no deberías- murmura y sonrie

-hum.. – Mira abre la puerta

-ah! Al fin!

-bien vámonos Ace, Adios! – dice Shun mientras salía

-que?... – pregunta Ace confundido

Mira sonrie y extiende sus brazos para abrazarle susurrando algo a su oído – la próxima que llegues a mi casa sin permiso te mataré…

-ah esta bien entiendo – responde Ace un poco nervioso

Mira se despide moviendo su mano – chaitooo! – cierra la puerta y resopla profundamente, su hermana la observa muy seria y Mira simplemente le ignora con una mirada de indiferencia aunque también reflejaba una de tristeza.

…

Siguieron caminando hacia el departamento mientras la mente de Ace pensaba en otras cosas ignorando las palabras que salían del otro.

Shun se da cuenta y deja de hablar ya se sentía un tonto por hablar prácticamente con su sombra, solo escuchaba algunos suspiros que se le escapaban al peliverde.

-crees… - escucha a Ace y le mira

-crees? – repite

-que le guste? – pregunta Ace mirándolo al fin

Shun sabía a que se refería, sea cual fuese su respuesta sería una mentira, no estaba seguro tenía la sospecha de que Mira ocultaba algo pero quería ayudarle con su venganza

-pienso que sí, pero ella es diferente, una forma de ser muy diferente

-hum si eso es lo que me agrada de ella

-valla ace! Estas muy enamorado quien te conociera se burlaría!

-callate! "tiene razón, eh eh vuelto a caer pero no pasará igual"

…

Alice pasa a la habitación de Mira

-a que quieres?

-solo vine a decirte buenas noches y …

-convencerme de que deje de hacer esto?

-hum es imposible lo sé y aunque sepa el motivo no me gusta para nada

-no me pasará nada de todas formas él es quien perderá

-lo que digas – da un suspiro y se va

-eso espero… - murmura Mira y se acuesta para dormir.

…

* * *

><p><strong>-bueno para las buenas noticias ya comence el otro capitulo (?) no quiero seguir otro año mas sin terminar esta historia ... ademas me gusta mucho e_é y ya tengo nuevos ideas ya que! xD<strong>

**Nos leemos! y espero que pronto :3**

**Gracias y espero review... (los comentarios animan a seguir escribiendo en serio, cada día pensaba en como continuar el fic xD ok no hahaha Byee!)  
><strong>


	14. Una Vez mas

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 3_**

**Cap. 13**

**Una vez mas**

* * *

><p>Temprano en la mañana muchos se reúnen en las canchas para presenciar un juego de soccer entre docentes y estudiantes de la facultad donde estaban Dan y Ace.<p>

Juli y Fabia sacaron a Mira y a Runo de sus salones solo para ir a verlos jugar

-ah! Que hay de especial en esto – exclama Mira con algo de fastidio

-vamos no sean asi!

En ese momento aparecen Alice y Shun

-eh ustedes dos no tienen clase ahora? – les pregunta Alice

-si pero no entramos por ellas – responde Runo señalando a Fabia y a Juli

-ya veo…

-como estan chicas? – les saluda Shun tomando asiento

-muy bien… y ustedes eh? – pregunta Juli mirándolos pícaramente

-ah! Ya va a comenzar el segundo tiempo! – exclama Shun ignorando y Alice rie por lo bajo

-hey! No me cambies el tema!

…

En la cancha de juego

Dan se acerca a Ace

-y entonces fuiste a su casa?

-si, pero no me dejo entrar – dice y dirige su mirada hacia Mira –"no dejaré que me arrastres, tal vez no sea como las otras chicas seguramente es por eso que es un reto y además es muy difícil, no se lo que pasa por su mente, lo que piensa de mí… aunque ella ha aceptado salir conmigo no parece que fuera así… tsk le insistiré".

PMira

Ah! Ya deja de mirarme idiota! Acaso pretende leer atraves de mí, no no, no te lo permitiré no soy tan fácil de predecir… hum diablos

Mira suspira y baja su mirada hacia el suelo, mirando con detalle con sus pies – le odio! No soporto verlo! Desde cuando… desde cuando siento tanta ira. Supongo que fue desde que le conté a mi hermana, contarle me hizo darme cuenta de porque estaba haciendo esto, lo que realmente quiero lograr – levanta su mirada viendo que Ace se acercaba

-maldicion – dice entre dientes, pero Shun y Alice que estaban a su lado logran escucharla y la miran

-hum… - mira los ve a ambos y muerde su labio

-ah! Viniste a verme – dice Ace aproximándose

Algunos de sus compañeros observan a la pelinaranja que parecía indiferente

-esa no es la nueva novia de Ace? – le pregunta un chico a Dan

-si creo… - responde Dan no muy seguro

…

-no a ti – le responde Mira moviendo su cabeza a un lado para evitar mirarlo

-ah.. – Ace sonrie tomando su barbilla mientras se inclinaba un poco para besarle

-"no lo hagas…" –piensa Mira e inmediatamente coloca su mano sobre los labios de Ace impidiéndole realizar cualquier acción que tuviera pensada

Mira lo observa directamente a los ojos con una mirada algo amenazante – no… te atrevas… - le dice muy seria sin mostrar alguna expresión

Ace se aleja al darse cuenta de que había sido frustrado por ella, aunque su mirada no era de molestia o sorpresa, era un rostro mas bien de confusión y aunque fuera un poco también de dolor.

-bien – alcanza a decir antes de irse y regresar al juego

Mira resopla y regresa en sí como si nada

-"eso fue cruel" – piensa Shun que fue el único en darse cuenta de la reacción de Ace, mientras Juli y Fabia reian bajito

-eso fue genial – dice Juli

-ja lo creen? – pregunta Runo

-claro! Ninguna a rechazado un beso suyo y menos en público!

-bien Mira! – le dicen…

-si… - responde Mira algo desanimada y sonriendo forzosamente, baja su mirada perdiéndose en el suelo gris muy pensativa

-"no está bien" –piensa Alice al ver sus ojos apagados, era su hermana sabía cuándo estaba arrepentida, conocía sus emociones y expresiones más que nadie.

…

El partido había terminado todos regresaron a sus clases o a sus casas despectivamente. Solo en las canchas se encontraban algunos estudiantes descansando

-entonces, te negó… - dice Shun frente a Ace quien estaba sentado en la grama

-jum… - Ace sonrie con amargura –no la entiendo, acepta salir conmigo y luego me trata como si no fuera así

-que harás?

-no lo sé, rendirme…

-no estas aconstumbrado, las chicas siempre hacían lo que pedías

-si – suspira – debería seguir intentándolo

-valla! Ace porque no admites que solo quieres acostarte con ella

-ah! Ella es diferente es como…"ella…" - se detiene un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir

-eh?

-nada – vuelve a fruncir y se escucha un largo silencio – ….

-….

-esa no es mi prioridad, humm no por el momento – dice y Shun sonrie mientras Ace se avergonzaba un poco

-aj, es raro que te sonrojes! Las otras veces lo decias directo!

-hum? Ah! Cállate! – exclama.

…

-te quedarás Mira? – le pregunta su hermana y ella responde afirmativamente –ok no tardes

-tranquila… - se despide y va a la cafetería por algo de comer

-se supone que todo iba bien, pero yo no estaba tan bien… acaso me quería arrepentir de salir con Ace? O de comenzar esta venganza,… no era de haberle rechazado en frente de todos, seguro era eso, era lo único que se venía a mi mente.

Además Shun me dijo que le esperara quería decirme algo.

Estaba sentada mientras comía algo

-es ella – escucha los murmuros de dos chicas que se acercaban

-nee! Me pregunto… -dice una de ellas levantando la voz para que Mira escuchara

-pregunta… -dice la otra

-porqué Ace sale con una perra como esta! – dice moviendo su mano frente a Mira, la cual abre sus ojos de sorpresa y molestándose

-me vuelven a decir así y juro que las mato – murmura mirándolas

-ah si! – ambas comienzan a retarla –cuidado perra! – exclaman y salen huyendo rápidamente mientras Mira frunce y baja su mirada evitando ver a los demás estudiantes que estuvieran cerca.

-"porque me llamarían así, nisiquiera las conozco! Ah! Seguro son exnovias de Ace! Malditas que derechon tienen de decirme eso!" –

-Mira! – le llama Shun sentándose al otro lado

-ah… Shun de que querías hablarme?

-de que no seas tan fría con Ace

-eh?

-si dime… - Shun baja la voz un poco –que pasa si Ace se aburre y vuelve a lo que era antes

-eh…el plan no funcionaría

-bien, yo lo conozco es muy impaciente, no digo que hagas lo que él quiera solo que no le trates tan indiferente cuando se supone que están saliendo… además a nadie le gusta eso

-si lo sé, solo que no quiero involucrarme mucho con él y hay cosas que me motivan a ser así

-ok, ten en cuenta lo que te dije de todas formas – le dice y le sonríe amablemente, Shun mira hacia el otro lado – Ace!- le llama ya que este parecía que lo estaba buscando

-eh que haces? – le pregunta Mira

-solo sígueme la corriente

Ace levanta su brazo y se acerca a él, no había notado que Mira estaba allí hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-ah… - Ace la ve e intenta no decirle nada, no le estaba guardando rencor ni mucho menos, solo que no quería escucharla decir alguna cosa que le molestara

-ya nos vamos, andando Mira – dice Shun

-aah!? – ambos ven a Shun inmediatamente Mira un poco nerviosa y Ace confundido y algo celoso

-eh…- Mira logra entender – ah! Si Ace! – le toma de la mano muy rápido – debemos hablar! Hablar!

Ace la mira y asiente mientras emprendían su marcha.

…

Toma su celular buscando en este si había alguna llamada o un mensaje, la bandeja de entrada mostraba que no había nada nuevo, volvió a colocar el dispositivo en la comoda y observó el techo impaciente

-dijo que llamaría, lo habrá olvidado? –piensa el pelicafe mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Estando en un estado casi sumiso y congelado escuchó los pasos de alguien acercndose

-dan… - susurra la chica de voz algo chillona y hace espacio para sentarse en el colchón, observa al chico y desliza su mano por una de sus mejillas

-hum.. – Dan sonrie aun con los ojos cerrados y de pronto el sonido de su teléfono le hace alertarse –ah! Es…! – toma el teléfono dejando sorprendida a la chica

-ola?... si claro que estuve esperando…. Bien pasaré por ti

-dan! – exclama su inquietante prima

-nos vemos, te quiero….. adiós –cuelga casi ignorándola

-dan! – vuelve a llamarle

-qué quieres Yuu!

-adónde vas?

-hum iré a visitar a mi novia

-eh? No me digas que es esa chica!

-si! Y no te entrometas –le dice y sale para ir a su encuentro con Runo

-aah! Y desde cuando! – exclama la chica furiosa

…

Shun abre la puerta yendo a su habitación mientras dejaba a Ace encargarse de cerrarla y atender a Mira, ya que nunca se encargaba de eso, Shun siempre recibia a las visitas aunque fueran o no fueran para él.

-ah esta mas desordenada que la ultima vez – dice Mira refiriéndose al desorden que había en la pequeña sala

-si, bueno vivimos solos no podemos pagarle a una sirvienta para que nos limpie

-hum si Shun pretende alguna vez traer a Alice espero que ni tú ni este desorden estén – dice mirándole mientras se sienta

-ja Shun no la traería aquí – dice y va a la cocina –Mira! Quieres algo?

-hum solo agua – responde mirando hacia una mesa en la esquina de la habitación, viendo algo en particular y se acerca para tomarlo – eh? – vuelve a sentarse

-ten… - extiende su brazo ofreciéndole el vaso con agua que había pedido, Mira lo recibe tomando un poco sin dejar de ver el objeto

-hum que ves? – Ace se da cuenta colocándose nervioso

-esto es un brillo para labios – frunce las cejas y bse levanta molesta

-ah! Mira no, espera – le toma del brazo –

-cómo quieres que confié en ti

-eso está allí desde hace más de una semana pregúntale a Shun! Nadie ha venido en estos días

-hum… "si insiste, aunque luego debo preguntarle a Shun" bien te creo – se vuelve a sentar mirando sobre su hombro

-"rayos! Debo limpiar este lugar!..." –resopla acercándose –Mira hey… - le toma de la mano pero le seguía ignorando

-"Shun me dijo que no fuera tan fría, pero no puedo… lo odio, te odio Ace… ah! Ni se lo que pienso!"

-oye, lo siento ordenaré todo esto… - le dice inútilmente –"ah! Y seguía ignorándome! De verdad puedo ser paciente cuando no me dejaba entrar a su casa, pero su actitud me desespera y hoy al menos pude resistirme a obligarla a besarla, juro que en ese momento no me hubiera importado obligarla… ahora bien me vale! Está en mi casa, si espor las malas que así sea!"

-Mira! – vuelve a llamarle más fuerte y esta vez tomándola de la muñeca.

Shun salía de su cuarto pero se detiene antes de interrumpir

-mírame te estoy hablando – toma su barbilla –

-dejame! – le grita soltándose de su mano y girando su cuerpo pero Ace lo impide y acerca su rostro para besarla

-alejate – murmura Mirasin moverse cuando apenas sus labios rozan con los suyos, lo empuja y mueve su brazo pegándole en la mejilla muy fuerte.

El golpe se escucha y Shun se asoma un poco, Mira fija su mirada en Ace que tenia la cabeza agachada hacia un lado tocando su mejilla

-am… - mira observa a Shun quien solo le habla con señas –"aah que hice! Solo era un beso como los otros hum… pero no quiero, desde que recordé ese momento, no quiero…ni que me toque ni que me bese"

-ah Ace

-"bueno a diferencia de la otra vez, esta vez me duele, me duele mucho más"

-lo siento Ace! – exclama y lo abraza, ambos apoyando sus cabezas sobre sus hombros

-no, yo lo siento

-es mi culpa!

-Mira, podemos ser una pareja normal

-af "que hago? Empecé esto de una forma que ni recuerdo y debo continuar"

-si Ace, empecemos de nuevo – se aleja mirándolo y sonrie

-hum…está bien –dice sonriendo

Mira observa sus ojos estaban brillando pasando de una expresión de dolor a una de alegría –"diablos, debo evitar verlo que mirada mas sincera"

-entonces! – se coloca de pie –salgamos hoy!

-es jueves mejor mañana!

-hum pero empecemos hoy!

-dije mañana!

-no daría igual?

-Ace! Tengo trabajos que hacer! Saldremos todo el fin de semana bien!

-hum el fin de semana que comience hoy

-maldita sea!

-no me maldigas!

-ejem se supone que – interrumpe Shun

-no te metas Shun! – exclaman ambos

-ok!

-ja! – sonrie Ace y Mira rie por lo bajo.

…

Juli y fabia aun deambulaban por la universidad y era momento de irse

-aaw! Fabia podemos irnos caminando, me acompañas a encontrarme con Billy

-y porque haría eso? Te quedas con él y yo debo volver sola

-hum vamos, seguro estará con algún amigo y tal vez te agrade

-no me digas que me estas buscando pareja – dice mirándola fijamente y Juli rie

-ah! Claro que no! Aunque si solo faltas tú

-no me interesa tener una relación en estos momentos

-vamos que sea solo una aventura

-que me estas creyendo! Cuando alguien me guste y me corresponda puedo pensar en tener algo serio!

-aaw que linda forma de pensar, eres diferente a mis amigas del club sabes que me caes mejor que ellas!

-tus amigas son unas huecas

-hum lo sé, y debía actuar como estúpida para encajar

-hum?

-nada! Vamos acompañame!

…

PAlice

Luego de terminar con mis trabajos baje era comer algo y note que mi madre había llegado mas temprano, ella estaba muy elegante mirándose en el espejo de la sala de estar

-wo! Mama vas a alguna parte?

-no, hoy tendremos visita

-que?! Y porque no me dijiste antes!

-tranquila ya me encargue de todo

-y quienes vendrán?

-es una sopresa – dice guiñando su ojo y luego regresa a verse al espejo – y tu hermana?

En casa de una amiga,… creo

-hum dile que venga pronto y tu ve a ponerte linda!

-eh, si… - últimamente se ve feliz, me pregunto si la ascendieron en su trabajo, eh no… mejor llamo a Mira.

…

Mientras en cada de Shun

-no lo intentes Ace

-hum cállate

-en serio

-sabes lo que haces? – le pregunta Mira mirándole mientras trataba de picar unas verduras

-claro que si!

-porque no admites que no sabes – dice Shun encargándose de preparar el arroz

-cierra la boca Shun – dice enojado sin alejar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo

Mira sonrie y Shun comienza a reir bajo

-Ace nunca ha cocinado, nunca se ha preparado algo de comer siempre sale a comer a la calle – dice Shun

-ah ya veo, eres un idiota Ace

-ah! Hazlo tú! – le dice dándole el cuchillo y se aleja

-ja ve y aprende! – dice Mira comenzado con la labor

-hum… "bien oficialmente quedé en ridículo, nunca quise aprender eso, eso no era lo mio, aunque era necesario en fin no sabía que algún día estaría viviendo solo y mis padres no estarían para darme todo"

-bien hecho Mira! Deberías enseñarle – le dice Shun

-jaja no perderé mi tiempo en él

-humm los oigo

Comienzan a reir – Ace los mira y frunce "esos dos, porque se llevan tan bien! No, no no estoy celoso, solo no me gusta que le sonría de esa forma a él y no a mi!... eh bien lo admito estoy celoso"

-hum hola? – contesta Mira y luego cuelga

-me tengo que ir, ten Shun es mejor que tú cocines – le entrega el cuchillo y va por su bolso

-vamos te acompaño a tomar un taxi – dice Ace abriendo la puerta y Mira sale

-creo que me iré en autobús – responde

PM "miro mi bolsillo para ver si me alcanzaba, contando varias veces aunque solo quería que Ace no me hablara, estando lo suficiente cerca del paradero el autobús se detiene y quería salir corriendo pero… este idiota."

Frunce un poco y se da cuenta que Ace le sostenía de la mano

-hey voy a perder el bus – le dice Mira girándose hacia a él quien tenía una expresión tranquila.

Sus ojos estaban encima del rostro de Mira y una curva se forma en sus labios –

-que?! – pregunta Mira sin entender su mirada

Ace tira de su mano y la toma de la cintura acercándola a él, lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los suyos evitando que Mira pudiera reaccionar

-hmm – cierra sus ojos colocando ahora sus manos en forma de puño sobre su pecho y ejerciendo presión para separarse pero le era inútil.

Ace envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura y con su otra mano sostiene el rostro de Mira presionando mas sus labios, esperando alguna señal que le permitiera ceder.

-hum…"no sigas, por favor" – piensa Mira empujando mas fuerte sobre su pecho

-"me sigo preguntando porque te resiste, quiero recordar ese beso que me diste esa noche" – Piensa el peliverde deslizando su mano hacia su mejilla y abre su boca un poco

-No! – Mira lo empuja ante esa oportunidad de separarse y coloca su mano sobre su boca jadeando, sin darle tiempo para hablar se da la vuelta yéndose hacia el paradero

-"orque no puedo, vamos concéntrate no sigas! No caigas!" – Piensa la peli naranja molestándose con ella misma al sentir que sus mejillas se colocaban rojas, deja de caminar mirando hacia atrás, suspira y sonríe forzosamente.

-lo siento – dice y sigue su camino

-"lo siente? Ah que rayos le pasa!, al menos esta vez no me pegó" – piensa Ace viéndola alejarse y frunce "ah! Y otra vez me quedo con lo mismo, con esta maldita frustración acaso quiere verme asi?..."

De pronto su teléfono comienza a sonar y antes de que pudiera contestar ya había dejado de sonar, observa el numero

-hum? Quien sería? Este numero… yo lo he visto antes, oh estoy imaginando cosas! – exclama metiendo nuevamente el teléfono en su bolsillo y regresa al departamento.

…

-No! – exclama Mira mientras iba sentada cerca de la ventana del autobús, ignorando las miradas que se posaban sobre ella ya que había llamado la atención de los usuarios del transporte al oírla gritar.

-"porque me siento asi…" – piensa y suspira –"tendo miedo, es eso tengo miedo… Alice tendrá razón? Yo aun no logro superarlo, pero se supone que lo había olvidado…" – vuelve a suspirar y estaba vez con algo de cansancio –"porque tengo este mal presentimiento"

…

-Billy! –exclama Juli tirándose a los brazos del chico

-yo ya me voy… - resopla Fabia

-no ven abia! – le toma de la mano – te presentaré a alguien

-sabía que estas eran tus intenciones – responde Fabia con tono de fastidio, simplemente le molestaba que Juli se metiera con sus intereses

-anda sentémonos a tomar algo mis amigos llegaran pronto!- le dice Billy apoyando a Juli

-di que si Fabia! – exclama Juli rogando

-está bien, pero si ninguno me gusta me tendrán que llevar a casa! – dice Fabia en forma de protesta

-está bien! – dicen ambos sonriendo con una voz cantarina y Fabia suspira.

…

Alice baja al comedor, se había preparado para la cena y su madre le había comprado un vestido a ambas (Usaba un vestido verde manzana sin mangas, que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, y alrededor de su cintura un cinta brillante color negro)

Alice Admira el increíble orden y la limpieza con la que estaba decorado el comedor –valla esta visita debe ser muy importante

Escucha la puerta abrirse –debe ser Mira –murmura acercándose a la entrada

-Mira! Anda ve a bañarte y ponte el vestido que te compre esta sobre tu cama – le dice su madre

-qué? – pregunta Mira – que vestido! Para que!

-tenemos una cena importante, ande rápido luego les diré los detalles – le responde

-si bien

-vamos Mira

-que se trae entre manos? – pregunta Mira a su hermana mientras subían las escaleras

-no lo sé, pero te fijaste en lo emocionada que esta?

-ja si! Raro.

…


	15. Presentimiento

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 3_**

**Cap. 14**

**Presentimiento**

A los pocos minutos ambas bajan encontrándose con su madre al final de la escalera

-bien madre, de que se trata la cena? – pregunta la peli naranja menor (usaba un vestido igual que el de Alice solo que es este era Azul cielo)

-para que no les tome de sorpresa, hoy vendrá una persona que se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mi

-no me digas, nuevo esposo?

-Mira porque adivinas tan fácil!

-hum – se encoge de hombros –

-te vas a casar? –pregunta Alice

-no, apenas estamos saliendo y si quiero mantener esta relación debe conocer a mis hijas

-ya veo, debemos actuar como angelitos para que no se asuste – dice Mira y Alice rie

-no es necesario – sonríe su madre – además él tiene una hija casi de la misma edad que Alice

-en serio?

-mama soporto nuevo padre, pero nueva hermana!? – protesta Mira

-y como es ella?- pregunta Alice

-bueno no la he visto personalmente, así como le hablé de ustedes, él me dijo que su hija era un poco consentida y le pagaba algunas cirugías plásticas

-que? – repiten ambas

-si, pero ese no es el punto, solo que no estoy de acuerdo

-entendemos!

-bien! Esperemos por ellos

…

-hey Shun no saldrás hoy? – le pregunta Ace

-no, además si saliera iría por Alice pero me mando un mensaje diciéndome que su madre y ellas tenían una visita, le llamaré más tarde – responde

-humm que bueno que me lo dices

-ibas para alla?

-algo así – responde y escucha su teléfono nuevamente tomándolo para identificar el número pero no lo reconocía, asi que contesta

-habla Ace, quién es? – se queda en silencio mientras escuchaba hablar a la otra persona

-amigo! No te acuerdas de mí? Vine a la ciudad y quería visitar a algunos viejos compañeros de escuela, pero hey! No sé tu dirección! – el chico con quien hablaba sonríe y a su lado una delicada mano se desliza sobre su mejilla riendo

-oh! Disculpa mi chica es un poco impaciente me repites la dirección? – dice tirando de un papel y escribiendo

-gracias Ace! Pasaré mañana – responde y cuelga dando un suspiro mientras entregaba el teléfono a la chica del lado

-contenta? – pregunta molesto

-humm – la chica solo sonríe y se levanta de la silla tomando su bolso saliendo del pequeño restaurante de sushi mientras un auto negro la esperaba afuera.

Ace resopla tirando su teléfono al sofá

-y quien era? Porque diste la dirección

-solo es un amigo del instituto además, no vendrá me sorprendió que me llamara

-si?

-si no lo considero amigo, después de todo… - Ace baja su mirada hacia el suelo y niega mentalmente, no podía recordar su pasado en estos momentos y menos estando Shun presente que era obvio que lo enfrentaría con muchas preguntas.

…

Tomaron unos tragos de sake sin darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido

-ah! No sé cómo pude quedarme con ustedes – exclama Fabia

-jajaja te lo dije! – dice Juli echándose a los brazos de su novio murmurándole algo

-pero ya suficiente me tengo que ir

-irte? Tú sola por estas calles tan peligrosas?- le dice Ren

-eh si a menos que alguien se ofresca a llevarme – dice sonriéndole

-ah! Bandidos se van a ir sin avisarnos! – dice Juli y rien.

…

El timbre suena Alice abre la puerta recibiendo a los invitados de esta noche

PV Mira

"Bien, no podría ser peor tenía que ser amable con ese señor que acababa de conocer, no me interesa para nada con quien ande mi madre eso no es una molestia, la molestia aquí fue esa estúpida chica a la que muy pronto deberé llamar hermana, pero eso no pasará ni aunque me obliguen!.

Cuando nos presentamos todos pude notar el sarcasmo en su voz y ese ego alrededor suyo, me asquea ese tipo de gente, ese aspecto suyo orgulloso y caprichoso, ni me agrada esta chica, es… falsa"

-mi nombre es Reina es un gusto, me encantaría ser parte de esta hermosa familia – fuerza una sonrisa en sus labios al presentarse.

La chica de nombre poco común más bien como el nombre de una celebridad y no era que admirara a una de las ídolos del país, simplemente se creía, se sentía como una Reina…

Su mirada se centraba en las dos peli naranjas, una mirada intimidante y curiosa, internamente no les gustaba sus nuevas hermanas.

Y sí, y si fuera por coincidencias… Reina era antes la novia de Ace, quien hace unos minutos había utilizado a uno de sus amigos de escuela para tener contacto con Ace.

Se sientan en el comedor mientras la sirvienta servía los alimentos

-tus hijas son muy hermosas – dice el hombre que no aparentaba más de 40 años, lucía joven y un aspecto de hombre de negocios.

-hay gracias señor – exclama Mira sonriendo logrando irritar a la ahora peli café –su hija también es muy linda, cuanto le costó serlo? – pregunta curiosa aunque su único propósito era el de molestar para terminar con esa cena lo mas rápido posible.

-eh… - el señor sonrie torpemente sin saber que decir, y Reina le lanza una mirada desafiante

-comamos – dice su madre a sabiendas muy bien la actitud de su hija.

Alice sonrie "sabía que buscaría algo para molestar, pero si sigue así no creo que logre llevarse bien con Reina, aunque tal vez ese es su propósito"

Terminada la cena van a la sala de estar pasa un rato para que la señora invita a su futuro esposo al jardín dejando solas a las chicas

-Y… que me cuentan sobre ustedes? – pregunta Reina aunque realmente no le importaba

Mira la ignora sacando su teléfono para jugar con este, Reina frunce el ceño no le agradaba para nada la actitud de esta chica.

Alice suspira y comienza a hablar con ella – solíamos vivir con nuestro padre pero decidimos estudiar acá y pasar más tiempo con nuestra madre, ya que fueron muchos años estudiando la secundaria y preparatoria en Rusia

-ah! Que interesante! Cuéntame mas que estudian?

-"perfecto al menos Alice logra ser amable y muy platicadora con ella, no me sorprende que ella sea así, aunque una persona no le agrade siempre trata de llevarse bien con todos" – Piensa Mira

Suspira viendo que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, resopla al ver que se trataba de Ace -"dame un descanso, bueno ni que me allá estado molestando, solamente quiero tiempo…" – comienza a responder.

Alice y Reina hablaban, de pronto Alice se levanta atendiendo una llamada y se aleja.

Reina resopla se encontraba muy aburrida y observa a Mira – aaw Mira eres tan tímida? – Dice de forma divertida pero no le responde –oye… seremos hermanas y yo soy mayor que tú, podrías prestarme atención

-Mi única hermana es Alice y no le prestó atención porque debería prestártela a ti? – le dice mirándola

-hum me caes mal. – frunce Reina

-ah! Que directa tú también me caes mal, falsa – le dice Mira

-no soy falsa

-por favor cuantos cambios te has hecho?!

-lo suficiente para ser perfecta y obtener todo lo que quiero

-humm eso se escucha como algo de perra – dice Mira y ríe por lo bajo

-humm no me importa lo que digas idiota

-idiota tú!

Una tensión de pelea se comienza a incrementar pero gracias a que Alice regresa esa aura disminuye

-me encanta tu hermana menor Alice! – exclama Reina fingiendo sonreír

-que bueno ¿? – Alice observa a Mira que le confirmaba que eso era mentira

-ya vuelvo – dice Mira dejando su teléfono en la mesa y va a la cocina de pronto llega un mensaje y el sonido llama la atención de Reina

-espiemos!- exclama Reina tomando el teléfono

-Reina… no creo que eso le guste – le dice Alice preocupándose

-hmmm – Reina la ignora y su mirada se mantiene fija ante el nombre del remitente –"ace… será? MI Ace! Hum…" – lee los anteriores mensajes

"_Discúlpame si te hice enojar_

_-no lo hiciste, descuida_

_-llega temprano a tus clases recuerda debemos decidir dónde ir_

_-no me digas que hacer yo decidiré!_

_-mi opinión no importa?_

_-NO! No quiero que me arrastres a un lugar pervertido! _

_-yo no haría eso jamás!_

_-y debo confiar en eso?"_

Reina frunce leyendo el último mensaje _–"si porque te quiero"_

Inmediatamente borra el mensaje y antes de que pudiera escribir Mira se lo arrebata de las manos

-que crees que haces! – exclama furiosa

-eh? "esa maldita, esa cosa está saliendo con Ace! Vamos que le pasa! Bueno finjamos que no pasa nada" aww leyendo, no sabía que alguien como tú podría tener una pareja

-a que te refieres con eso!

-humm eres tan fría!, con lo poco que pude leer ese chico se cansará de ti y buscará a alguien más con quien satisfacerse!- exclama sin poder ocultar su ira y también sus celos.

Alice se sorprende y observa a Mira que lucía muy enojada –

-cállate idiota! – exclama ruborizándose y apretando el teléfono contra su pecho

-"eh lo siente?, Mira se molestó con eso? Pero… eso puede ser verdad, Ace haría algo así así fue conmigo no? Acaso lo va a defender?"

-"rayos! Que me pasa! No es que debería importarme si me remplaza yo solo quiero obtener venganza! Venganza!..." – Mira suspira y sonríe

-cierto, lo olvidaba no me importa lo tengo bajo control y esperará por mí, aunque eso nunca pasará – responde Mira muy segura, Alice se sorprende ante sus frías palabras

-ah "esta chica de verdad no lo quiere? Está jugando con él? El idiota de Ace cae ante ella y acaso no lo recuerda? Desde que me alejé siempre me han contado que él no ha estado en una relación seria, lo estará ahora? Y con esta chica!? No! No puedo permitirlo!"

-cómo estás tan segura? – le pregunta Alice

-jum no tengo la obligación de contarte y que te importa! – exclama Mira

-ja tienes razón que me importa

-Reina! Nos vamos – dice su padre regresando y se siente un alivio enorme en la sala de estar.

Mira sube a su habitación sin despedirse apagando su teléfono – de verdad lo tengo bajo control? – se pregunta y suspira

-"hablaré con Shun y vemos que hacemos para comprobar si es así"

…

Fabia baja de la motocicleta frente a su casa – gracias Ren! Nos vemos

-bueno si nos volvemos a ver tendría que tener tu número – dice Ren

-aw! Ok – ríe Fabia ruborizándose un poco –"que agradable, Juli tenía razón bueno no que me allá gustado solo me agradó" – entra a su casa.

…

Shun salió a comprar no sé qué cosas realmente no me importa. Estaba allí acostado en mi cama sin nada que hacer, si retrocediera unos meses no estaría aquí sino en alguna fiesta, o al menos no estaría solo en esta habitación… no es que quiera volver pero me gustaría tan solo tenerla a mi lado viéndola dormir, tan solo eso… vamos no quiero imaginar otras cosas!" – se sonroja metiendo su cabeza en la almohada

Toc toc! – tocan a la puerta ese no podría ser Shun ya que él tenía sus propias llaves Ace se levanta y va a abrir

-Ace…! – Sonríe la chica frente a él –

-eh tú quién eres? – pregunta Ace

-ah! Ni con mi voz me recuerdas? – se encoge de hombros y empuja a Ace con la mano cerrando la puerta

-soy yo tu primer amor, eso no se olvida… -

-ah!... – Ace se sorprende y un ligero dolor llega a su pecho

-Queen… - murmura Ace

-ah am ahora es Reina… - le dice ella caminando hacia el sofá mientras le seguía empujando –

-pero tú, eh no luces igual... – le dice Ace

-lo sé! Que importa me extrañaste? – envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-"no sé qué pasa… bien era ella su actitud es la misma pero su apariencia no… rayos lo admito lucía más linda pero eso solo me recordaba lo que hizo antes, puedo perdonarla pero No! El resentimiento sigue allí" que haces aquí!? Y cómo?

-dije que vendría mañana pero no resistí – responde y Ace recuerda la llamada de su amigo

– bien que quieres?

-que volvamos… - dice empujándolo una vez más hasta hacerle sentar y se sube sobre su regazo

-que?

-si, que tiene?

-no puedo

-porque? – le mira con curiosidad – tienes novia ya?

-por supuesto!

-ah…"esa chica no me iguala, que tiene control sobre Ace? Ah si? Pues lo probaré" – piensa Reina y sonrie – Ace, el primer amor no se olvida y aveces vuelve para quedarse para siempre – dice acercándose a su rostro y le besa –"no puedes olvidarme Ace…"

Reina sostiene su rostro para profundizar el beso pero Ace no cedía, en cambio quita sus manos y la aleja

-que?

-no…se puede, no volvería

-es por tu novia? Pues dejala! – exclama

-jamas! – responde Ace mirándola directamente a los ojos

Reina siente un escalofrío recorrer su piel sin poder decir nada "es en serio… su mirada está tan seguro, es verdad?" –

La puerta se abre y observan a Shun que entraba con una bolsa en su mano

-ah buenas? Visita? – dice al ver a Reina sobre Ac

-no ya se iba – responde Ace quitándole de encima y se va a su habitación

-"porque reaccionó asi? Y quien es esta chica?"

-aw hola discúlpame tu eres?

-compañero de Ace y tú?

-hum supongo que Ace te ha ahblado de mi, soy Reina fui su novia en secundaria

-en realidad nunca te mencionó

-ja eso sería obvio, el siempre cuidando sus relaciones

-si eso creo "no se de que habla esta chica, será verdad? Tal vez… Además Ace nunca habla de su vida en la secundaria"

-bueno disculpa otra vez, buenas noches – dice y sale

-humm "debería preguntarle a él, antes de creerle a esta chica, además si anda saliendo con otras chicas el plan de Juli, Mira y Fabia no iría bien" – coloca la bolsa en la mesa y sube "si no me cuenta la verdad, le dire a Mira humm eso es una buena amenaza"

…

-"como se atreve a volver y decirme eso! Acaso no tiene un poquito de decencia, de orgullo? Bien, me gusta que suplique pero jamás volvería con ella, cualquiera que me haga daño no merece perdón; por otro lado está irreconocible no lucía como aquella chica dulce e inocente… hum supongo que ahora luce como es realmente, una mentirosa, manipuladora y falsa"

Observa el techo y gira su cabeza a un lado al ver a Shun entrar

-no puedes tocar?

-no, quien era esa chica? El viejo Ace volvió eh? – dice Shun

-claro que no! Ella era una amiga

-amiga? Ella me dijo que fue tu novia

-tsk! – se sienta en su cama

-tal parece que te molesta hablar de ello – le dice Shun entrando

-la detesto

-lo dices enserio o solo tratas de ocultar de que eres infiel?

-qué? Infiel claro que no! Ella vino aquí pidiéndome que volviera por eso la detesto!

-o por algo más?

-shun rayos! Para cerrar tu boca tengo que contarte todo?!

-esa es la intención te escucho

-ah… bien, pero… no le digas a nadie, ni a Mira!

-porque?

-simplemente escúchame primero y no le digas!

-está bien – Shun se sienta y Ace aunque de mala manera comienza a contarle lo que había pasado en sus años de preparatoria, poco a poco se sintió más cómodo contándole a Shun algo que creía que no contaría a nadie.

…

Habia llegado tarde a clase de todas maneras a pesar de que Ace le había dicho que llegara mas temprano, la espero por mas de 20 minutos hasta que aparece

-tarde…

-vamos Ace! Te dije que yo misma decidiría adonde ir

-buen deberías recompensarme, estuve esperando mucho tiempo

-ja! No digas eso… - sonrie y de pronto unas chicas la empujan pero Ace la sostiene a tiempo

-ah! Que fue… ustedes! – exclama Mira señalándolas

-Mira no importa…

-como que no! Hey! – Mira va tras ellas, Ace resopla y la sigue

-ah Mira! Lo sentimos – dicen ambas

-"son las mismas de la cafetería" Acaso tienen algo contra mi?

-nosotras? – dice una de ellas de forma indiferente

-no, solo nos molesta que finjas ser inocente

-humm de que hablan? – les pregunta Mira sintiéndose intimidada

-esa faceta de chica pura no te queda

-si… Él nos contó… - dice la chica mirándola fijamente

-eres una sucia! – exclaman al mismo tiempo

-hey! Paren sus insultos – dice Ace molestándose por la actitud de estas chicas que ni siquiera conocían a Mira

-"a que se refieren con… _El nos contó?" – _piensa Miramirándolas sin entender, no sabía que decirles su mente se había quedado en blanco tratando de entender a lo que se referían

Las chicas se van riendo y Ace resopla prestando atención a Mira

-no te tomes enserio sus palabras – le dice

-déjame en paz! – lo empuja un poco yendo a su salón aun perdida entre sus pensamientos -"El…, no puede ser".

Ace va a su salon para las clases –"cielos… porque se puso así, esas chicas solo la querían molestar humm notando que había salido con una de ellas, seguro querían llamar la atención"

…

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Gracias por leer, estoy trabajando duro para equilibrar el tiempo y poder continuar con el siguiente capitulo <strong>  
><strong>y entre mas insistan en que continue creo que más reacciono y escribo mas rapido<strong>

**Bye! **

**~ Reviews ~ hacen que la autora se ponga a escribir mas seguido xD**


	16. No pretendas renunciar

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 4_**

**Cap. 15**

**No pretendas renunciar**

La mañana transcurre normalmente, Dan y Runo siempre estaban juntos quería compartir bastante tiempo en conocerse mejor, como las cosas que les gustaba, sus pasatiempos y alguna que otra anécdota en especial.

Juli suspira al verlos comer juntos en la cafetería

-hacen una linda pareja no lo creen? – dice

Fabia asiente al igual que Alice y Mira un poco aunque estaba desviada pensando en otras cosas

-ja son mejor pareja que Ace y Mira! – dice Fabia para llamar la atención

-si… apropósito Mira – le llama Juli -oye en que piensas?

-humm ah no en nada, me voy un rato – dice poniéndose de pie y se va

-efectivamente le pasa algo – dice Fabia

-no sé que puede ser, tal vez nuestra nueva hermana sea la razón – dice Alice

-ah! Si sigue contándonos Alice – dice Fabia

-bien… - Alice comienza a hablarles de la cena de anoche.

…

Shun salía de los laboratorios, al ver a Mira rápidamente camina hacia ella

-Mira debemos hablar, y con las chicas también

-hum de que?

-es importante… "no puedo contarle lo que es realmente pero al menos intentaré persuadirla para que renuncien al plan de atacar a Ace, después de lo que me contó entendí porque su forma de ser, pero lo que dijo sobre Mira y como por ella había cambiado sería un error si volviera a pasarle lo mismo"

-tiene que ver con Ace verdad? – le pregunta

-algo así

-bien vamos a la cafetería, allí estan Juli y Fabia – dice y caminan

…

-tsk… "otra vez ellos dos juntos, parece que su amistad es mas especial" – piensa Ace al verles caminar juntos. Sus piernas comienzan a moverse yendo hacia ellos

-Shun… - le llama

-si Ace?

-adonde van? – pregunta

-cafetería Ace! – exclama Mira

-que? Estas celoso? – dice Shun sonriendo

-eh eso.. seria obvio! – dice tomando la Mira de la muñeca

-jaja no pasa nada Ace – le dice Mira soltándose – te esperaremos acá Shun… - le dice y se va

-hum no le habrás contado verdad? – pregunta Ace

-claro que no, confía en mí

-si, eh Shun porque te trata mejor a ti que a mi?

-ah? Lo crees?

-no lo creo… es obvio a simple vista!

-bueno Ace, tal vez solo te esta provocándote dándote celos

-ella te lo dijo?

-no solo lo concluyo

-hum le jugaré de la misma manera

-crees que funcione? – dice Shun sin esperanzas de que Mira se coloque celosa.

-si ya veras! – dice y se aleja

…

Shun llega con las chicas, no sin antes saludar a Alice aunque ya lo había hecho e incluso habían hablado sobre lo que les iba a decir a Mira y a Juli

-y que es eso tan importante? – pregunta Juli

-bien, se lo digo principalmente a Mira que no se sobrepase con este juego, Ace es alguien muy sensible aunque no lo parezca

-solo vamos a darle una lección, será como una mala broma – dice Juli

-no es un juego Shun, ni es una broma Juli – dice Mira muy seria.

Alice vuelve a notar que lo decía enserio, ella sabía porque Shun les decía eso le había contado solo una pequeña parte lo mas importante.

-Mira, entonces no deberías ir mas lejos se harán daño y te harás daño… - dice Alice repitiendo las mismas palabras que siempre le decía

-claro que no! – exclama mirándola dijo – el único que se hará daño será él!

-eh… chicos mejor hablamos de esto en otro lugar –dice Fabia notando que algunos estudiantes miraban hacia ellos por el ruido

-si… vallamos afuera – dice Juli

Salen de la cafeteria y se van a los jardines sentándose en las bancas

-bien Shun lo que nos quieres decir es que… renunciemos? Que Ace está lo suficiente enamorado de Mira y que salga todo esto a la luz para que le duela menos? – dice Juli

-algo así, la verdad no sé qué tan duro pueda tomarlo

-ja a ese idiota le valdrá nada! Yo se que aún no es suficiente apenas es el paso uno, solo puede estar fingiendo que esta bien conmigo y que puede esperar

-am tal vez Mira tiene razón – dice Juli indecisa

-Mira es enserio…

-Shun yo también lo digo enserio – dice y ambos se miran desafiantes

-Mira tiene razón allá está Ace coqueteando – dice Fabia y todos miran casi discretamente hacia donde estaba Ace

-ese idiota… - murmura Mira frunciendo y se coloca de pie

-eh? – Fabia y Juli la miran sorprendidas, La pelinaranja se aleja

-No creí que lo tomaría así… -

-lo ven mi hermana no sabe ni lo que quiere, allí esta celosa y supuestamente no le importa – dice Alice y observan.

Ace había acorralado a una chica contra un árbol diciendo sus líneas encantadoras, deslizando su dedo bajo su mentón, la chica estaba sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa timida

-entonces te parece bien así…- y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase siente un golpe en su cabeza tan fuerte que sus ojos se llenan de agua y mira hacia un lado

-eso dolio Mira – sonrie Ace, le había arrojado su bolso y ahora sostenía una roca

-y bien? – dice apretando la roca

La chica se asusta y se va

-ah Mira no te atrevas a arrojarla era solo una broma

-una broma,…? No me jodas Ace! – exclama ruborizándose y dejando caer la roca

-jajaja si –sonrie Ace y se acerca abrazándola

-am… - una corriente eléctrica sube por su espina dorsal al sentir los brazos de Ace alrededor de ella

-sueltame… - trata de empujarlo

-no, la verdad me siento feliz de que te pusieras celosa

-eh eso… no yo no – lo mira molesta- idiota

Ace sonrie mirándola – te quiero Mira – le dice, el corazón de Mira comienza a latir mas fuerte y unde su cara sobre su pecho –"idiota, no me lo hagas tan difícil" – piensa mordiendo su labio.

..

-ah! Lo hizo – dice Shun sonriendo

-pero que lindo! – exclama Juli y la miran extraño ya que no esperaban que dijera algo así –eh vamos hay que admitirlo es un lado de Ace que no se había visto – dice y asienten.

Ace deja de abrazarle y recoge su bolso entregándoselo, Mira frunce y a lo lejos algo le llama la atención, era alguien, un rostro que conocía…

Sus manos se colocan frías y su mirada se fija directamente a aquel chico que la miraba sonriéndole

-Mira! – le llama Ace

-ah! Yo… - le observa y mueve su cabeza – tengo que irme! – exclama y corre hacia otro lado, hacia las canchas lo más lejos posible de ese rostro que le hacía recordar lo peor de su vida.

Shun se acerca a Ace –Bien lograste que se pusiera celosa pero porque se fue asi?

-no lo sé. Je… supongo que… no lo sé la verdad – dice sonando triste y ahora que se daba cuenta no sabía nada de Mira

-bueno hoy saldremos supongo que intentaré conocer más sobre ella

-bien sigue así.

…

(a todo esto e_e… no recuerdo el nombre del exnovio de Mira xD… en fin)

Mira entra a los vestidores que estaban cerca de las canchas deportivas, había logrado irse lejos y pensar en lo que había pasado

Coloca su bolso sobre el mesón apoyando su cuerpo sobre este y se mira al espejo –fue solo mi imaginación, verdad? – murmura

"No pudo ser él, es decir que haría él aquí?, no creo que allá viajado tantos miles de kilómetros solo para venir a verme o más bien a atormentarme no, no lo creo eso…"

Cierra sus ojos recordando esa sonrisita a lo lejos, es sonrisa que mostraba burla haciéndole recordar aquel dolor que le había derrumbado y hecho perder a su único mejor amigo.

Ese dolor de perdida y de culpa aún estaba en su corazón aunque había intentado borrarlo, pero el resentimiento seguía allí… y ahora había regresado con más intensidad.

Odiaba el hecho de que su mente le estaba jugando sucio haciéndole imaginar cosas que no podían ser posibles o era verdad… ¿?

-Mira..

Siente el aliente caliente en su oído, un peso extra en su cuerpo susurrando su nombre como si fuese una invitación indeseada

-ah… - Mira abre sus ojos dándose vuelta apoyando sus manos en el mesón presionando con fuerte para evitar temblar y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido

–mentira… - murmura con voz forzada, quería obligarse a creer que la persona que estaba ahora frente a ella no era real

-ha! Esa cara de terror, tanto miedo me tienes? – sonríe con diversión acercándose más

-Ailin tú… (que significa transparente, eso se explica al final -.-)

-me extrañaste? – los ojos misteriosos se encuentran con los propios y lleva sus manos hacia sus caderas empujándole

-ugh déjame – le dice bajando su mirada sintiendo un escalofrío poco agradable –te odio

-ah! Como puedes odiar a tu primer amor, debería ser un recuerdo nostálgico, yo aun te aprecio mucho Mira… - se acerca colocando su frente sobre su cabeza

-mentira… - murmura Mira empujándolo sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo

-huh? Ya veo – suspira con fastidio –te recuerdo… - susurra tomando su muñeca y con la otra mano le toma de la barbilla levantando su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos

-hhumm – Mira muerde su labio intentando evitar el contacto con sus ojos

-eso Mira, me temes… - le dice notando la mirada nerviosa y sus manos frías – eso… - sostiene su cuello presionando sus dedos y se inclina un poco hacia delante presionando contra su cuerpo

-ahora… creo que me gustas más – le dice deslizando su mano sobre su estómago sin dejar de mirarla, esa mirada quería obligarla a que recordara y bien lo estaba logrando.

Los ojos de Mira se llenan de agua y sus labios temblaban un poco "vamos no dejes que te manipule, no, yo lo olvidé, ya lo olvidé" –repite una y otra vez tratando de reprimir ese recuerdo pero los toques de esa mano

-thm déjame! – Exclama empujándole y le golpea en la mejilla – hm ve-vete – le dice entre sollozos

-ja… que hermosa – extiende su mano colocándola en su mejilla –pero no me iré –la levanta obligándole a sentarse en el mesón y le sostiene sus brazos mientras Mira luchaba por liberarse de su agarre

-suéltame Ailin! –chillaba Mira moviendo sus manos

-solo quiero marcar lo que me pertenece – susurra besando su cuello –Mira no te dejaré a nadie, ni mucho menos a ese chico – susurra más bajo

-uh déjame! – Mira frunce "como puede saber de Ace?, me ha estado observando?"

– ah déjame! – Intenta patearle pero este se inclina más hacia ella –"que pasa conmigo!, maldición porque no puedo defenderme de él! Como es que todo este tiempo yo, yo aún le temo… soy tan débil… Yori, yori…"

-b-basta!... – se queja y las lágrimas comienzan a desplazarse por su mejilla.

Si regresara en el tiempo en aquel momento su amigo le hubiera salvado pero ahora que probabilidades tenía?, tenía miedo a enfrentar sus temores, oculto bajo su terquedad era solo un conejito asustado.

-hey! –

Mira abre sus ojos en sorpresa, Ailin se aleja de ella enfrentando a quien le había gritado e interrumpido.

…

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Gracias por leer lo siento si lo dejé en suspenso (?) HAHAHA soy cruel<br>**

**~ Reviews ~ hacen que la autora se ponga a escribir mas seguido xD**


	17. Un momento para no pensar

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **no me pertenece, solo usos sus personajes**

-Las Heridas de un Corazón-

**_PARTE 4_**

**Cap. 16**

**Un momento para no pensar**

-hum dónde están? – se pregunta Juli haciendo un puchero.

Ella, Fabia y Alice estaban en la salida esperando

–se supone que Mira y Ace vendrían con nosotros ¿no? –pregunta Alice

-si bueno, y Shun donde esta? – dice Fabia

-oigan ustedes! – se acerca Ace a ellas

-al fin apareces Ace! – Exclama Juli – aah y Mira dónde está?!

-no, no lo sé… - baja su mirada – y Shun?

-dijo que iba a devolver un libro a la biblioteca – responde Alice

-bueno a esperarlos – dice Fabia encogiéndose de hombros

…

-shun… - Mira se acerca tratando de buscar protección detrás de él inconscientemente

-huh… y tu – Ailin observa

-no tú quién eres, nunca te había visto aquí – dice el pelinegro con mirada amenazante

-ja… yo te recuerdo – murmura Ailin

-qué? –

-nada, bueno… ya me iba – pasa por el lado de ambos mirando a Mira –nos vemos cielo… - sonríe sarcásticamente y sale del vestidor

Mira suspira y toma su bolso

-espera Mira… quien era ese? –pregunta Shun

-na-nadie… - responde queriendo escapar, quería irse a su casa pronto

-oye, soy tu amigo – le dice sonriendo

Mira lo observa y siente como sus fuerzas regresaban, su amigo… de verdad?, le gustaba escuchar esas palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero le hacía sentir aliviada

-yo,… él bueno él era… - aunque se había calmado sus manos no dejaban de temblar suavemente, cierra los ojos y suspira

-Shun no le digas nada a Ace… - dice sintiéndose mal y a la vez molesta

-no crees que debería saberlo? –pregunta

-por favor Shun… te lo suplico! No le digas nada! – exclama Mira

-está bien… no diré nada – responde Shun aunque no le gustaba como sonaba eso de estar ocultando secretos de su amigo y de Mira… era como si él fuera el medio para que las cosas o empeoraran o mejoraran.

-él era mi novio… en realidad fue el primero y último que tuve –responde mirando hacia otro lado

-ah… y regresó a molestarte o algo así?

-Shun… yo… - niega con su cabeza- yo no puedo decirte más, lo siento! – se inclina y comienza a caminar pero Shun la detiene

-no tienes que hacerlo, ven los demás nos están esperando para irnos – le dice sonriendo-

-si… vamos – afirma Mira, sus lágrimas se había secado y el temor que sentía se fue desvaneciendo.

…

-¡hey, al fin aparecen! – exclama Juli molesta

-no encontraba a Mira… así que fui a buscarla –responde Shun

-no era necesario… - dice Ace y se acerca a Mira –nos vamos? –le pregunta sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano

Mira le observa fijamente a los ojos

"que pasa?..." –piensa Ace notando la fría mirada que Mira tenía sobre él, era una mirada llena de ira, Ace sintió que le estaba matando internamente y él no sabía porque, sintió su corazón latir fuerte un poco dolorido y aparto su mirada de ella, bajando su brazo.

Alice además de Shun notaron la mirada de Mira hacia Ace.

Alice conocía esa mirada, así como ella conocía todas las miradas que Mira obtenía sobre otras personas… -"está furiosa, tiene miedo y por eso siente odio, pero… hacia Ace?... esto no me está gustando" –piensa la peli naranja mayor sosteniendo a Shun del brazo apretando con fuerza

Shun observa a Alice – bien… vamos – dice para calmar la extraña situación que se había producido.

Caminaron hacia sus casas, casi en silencio a excepción de Juli y Fabia que hablaban demasiado, desde cuándo se había vuelto tan amigas?... eso pensaba Ace mientras las mirada luego giro su rostro para ver a Mira.

-"que es lo que te pasa?..." –piensa un poco molesto

Mira tenía su mirada hacia el frente, seguramente estaba pensando en otras cosas, lucía agotada y de mal humor, así como sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones.

Detrás Shun y Alice caminaban hablando bajito estaban bastante lejos de los otros, debían ponerse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando y ellos eran prácticamente los únicos que sabían los secretos y lo que ocultan Ace y Mira respectivamente.

Juli se separó de ellos cuando Billy vino a recogerla, Ace y Shun acompañaron a las chicas hasta sus casas, primero Fabia y finalmente Alice y Mira.

-nos vemos más tarde Shun – le dice Alice mientras le daba un beso

Ace sostuvo a Mira antes de que entrara –hey… recuerda mañana vendré por ti – le dice

Mira no le responde, solo gira sus ojos y suspira. –Suéltame… - susurra y entra a su casa

Ace sonríe un poco, pero su sonrisa era de dolor, no entendía porque de repente Mira volvía a ser tan fría con él, si se suponía que ya no era así… o era solo un estúpido ciclo que se repetía… Hoy te odio, mañana no. Eso es estúpido Mira… pensaba Ace para sí.

Shun y Ace regresaron a sus casas. Al llegar tomaron la cena y Shun se disponía para salir.

-hey Shun… - susurra Ace tirándose en el sofá mientras colocaba su antebrazo sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos

-si Ace? –le pregunta sin verle ya que estaba buscando un vaso con agua en la cocina

-porque… es así? –pregunta a la ligera sin mucho sentido

-¿así que?

-q-que… -su voz se entrecortó por un momento pero siguió hablando – que estoy haciendo mal… - dice y muerde su labio.

-uh… si te refieres a Mir… - y antes de que terminara su frase su teléfono celular comienza a sonar – espera… -contesta, era Alice y obviamente se olvida de la conversación que iba a tener con Ace.

Ace suspira aun sin quitar su brazo sobre su frente…

-Ace hablamos más tarde,… debo irme- dice Shun saliendo de la casa, al cerrar la puerta solo se escucha la respiración agitada de Ace.

-tsk… no pasa nada – dice un poco forzado y muerde su labio, una lagrima se desliza sobre su mejilla y rápidamente la seca con su brazo. No puede estar tan vulnerable solo por la actitud de esa chica orgullosa… pero él quería a esa chica por lo que era más vulnerable ahora.

…

Alice fue a hablar con Mira, su gran mascara caía ante su hermana… le contó lo que había pasado y más tarde se fue a dormir, aunque le costó mucho… cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía esas manos tocándole no le gustaba eso, para nada. Tal vez si fuera de su agrado pero Odiaba a muerte a ese chico.

…

Era la madrugada del sábado Mira estaba dormida profundamente cuando su celular comienza sonar, a la primera ignoro el molesto ruido pero seguía sonando…

-aam! Maldición – se levanta tomando el teléfono sin ver quien era – Que!

-ah que grosera, no olvides que pasaremos el día juntos –le dice Ace y si pudiera verlo seguramente tendría una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-cállate… - murmura Mira suspirando

-espero que estés lista, te estoy esperando

-si, si… esperando? – se pregunta incorporándose en la cama

-si baja pronto, ah! Y tu madre hace ricas tortillas –le dice y cuelga

-eh?... que! Está aquí! – exclama y toma su toalla para ir a bañarse

Ace resopla y sigue comiendo las tortillas que la madre de Mira había preparado para el desayuno.

-ah! No entiendo cómo fue que tú jovencito logra salir con mis hijas así como así –le dice la señora

-bueno mamá, era solo una estrategia para que ellos estuvieran juntos –dice Alice mirando a Ace para que asintiera

-oh! Que locas ideas tienen ustedes… - suspira la señora y toma una taza de café –debo irme… regresaré en la tarde –toma su bolso y sale-

Momento de silencio…

-Hey! –Mira entra a la cocina rápidamente –que rayos haces aquí, y porque no avisas antes de venir solo un idiota como tú se le ocurre llamar estando tan cerca

-cálmate que querías ¿que fuera a despertarte? – pregunta con una sonrisa

-cállate –murmura Mira y toma su desayuno que ya estaba listo –bien si, saldremos hoy pero yo decido donde ir

-lo que tú digas ¿no?

-¡tch!… -sigue comiendo y termina- vámonos ya, adiós Alice –le toma del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la entrada-

-eh… si, Adiós –responde con una pequeña sonrisa-

…

Tomaron el autobús yendo hacia el centro comercial donde Mira había escogido ir, sin importar la opinión de su acompañante

"fss porque acepté venir, bien pude quedarme en casa y dormir toda la tarde" –piensa mientras caminaba delante yendo hacia las salas de cine.

Ace le seguía con una mirada perdida aún se sentía dolido aunque no sabía exactamente porqué –

-Mira por dónde vas, ¡Idiota! –exclama Mira a un chico que le había tropezado apenas rozándole su hombro

-uh tan grosera la niña –le picotea la mejilla

-eh… -Ace iba a intervenir pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Mira había golpeado la mano del chico

-¡no me toques! ¡Nadie te da derecho a hacerlo! –exclama furiosa, ciertamente está muy tensa el día de hoy

-eh… Mira –Ace le empuja suavemente de los hombros mientras iban caminando lejos de los chicos que se quedaron asustados por su actitud, a Ace le sorprendió verla actuar de ese modo con un desconocido no quería imaginar si hubieran sido conocidos

-qué hijo de puta –murmura Mira comprando los boletos obviamente de mal humor, que hasta asustaba a la taquillera.

Ace sonríe inquieto, compran unas palomitas y gaseosas para luego entrar a la sala y ver la película tranquilamente. Incluso no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Mira por temor a hacerla enojarla más,… aunque en cualquier momento debería preguntarle que le ocurría.

…

Alice estaba sentada en su sillón leyendo un libro aunque su mente estaba fuera de órbita pensando en otras cosas

"bien, sola en casa es aburrido debí invitar a Shun… oh no, que estoy pensando, salimos hace poco… Pero quiero estar con él y es difícil para mí decírselo, ¿Qué podría pensar?" – se golpea un poco con el libro

-¡Ya basta Alice! Estás demasiado enamorada de ese chico –suspira y continúa leyendo

El timbre de su casa suena, se levanta y va a abrir.

-¡Hola hermanita! –Exclama la chica frente a ella que llevaba consigo unas maletas

Alice se sorprende por la repentina visita, además estaba solamente ella con esas maletas lo que solo podía significar una cosa… Ella iba a comenzar a vivir bajo su mismo techo.

En ese instante pensó en Mira y lo enojada que iba a estar, pero por ahora debía darle la bienvenida.

-Hola Reina – Saluda con su típica amable sonrisa mientras le invita a pasar y le ayuda con sus maletas.

…

Shun se levantó un poco más tarde que Ace, tomó su desayuno mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas… Ese chico en el baño y Mira totalmente asustada, como nunca la hubiese imaginado…

P. Shun

-"… No sé exactamente qué ocurre, pero según todo lo que me ha contado Alice, más lo que me contó Mira… bueno una parte. Debo concluir que ese chico está buscando algo más. No puedo decirle a Ace porque Mira me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero y sí ese muchacho resulta ser mucho más peligroso… ¡Rayos! Como es que tengo que lidiar con estos problemas… ¡No es mi asunto! Pero ellos son mis amigos… "

Shun suspira mientras toma su café, agotado por estar entre la espada y la pared, debía hacer algo pero debía hacerlo sin que ninguno de los dos se enterara y a la vez que no ocurriera algo inesperado… en definitiva, No podía hacer nada.

Toma su teléfono celular buscando el número de Alice, debía hablar con ella… Además la peli naranja seguramente estaba igual de preocupada o peor que él.

…

Unas horas más tarde, la película había acabado. Mira y Ace salieron de allí y comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial mirando algunas cosas…

-"Por lo menos ya está mejor" –piensa Ace mientras iba detrás de ella. Mira se asomaba en los ventanales observando los productos que se vendía. No había de esas cosas donde antes vivía o más bien nunca le interesó salir a regatear.

-¡Ace! ¡Ven aquí! Mueve esas piernas –exclama llamándole con la mano.

-¿Qué es? –Se acerca y Mira señala la tienda de mascotas

-¿No te gustan los animales? –Pregunta mirándolo, después de la película se había calmado un poco más y decidió que este día sería para estar tranquila y en paz. Además teniendo a Ace a su lado seguramente se iba a entretener jugándole alguna broma y eso la haría olvidar su amargura.

-"Hoy es un día para no pensar" – Suspira mientras veía a los cachorros y los acariciaba.

Ace estaba charlando con el veterinario dueño de la tienda, luego se acerca a Mira quien se veía distraída con los cachorros

-Mira, Podemos adoptar uno, si quieres… -Le dice Ace

-¿Eh? Me encantaría, pero mi madre no quiere animales en casa… -dice en tono aburrido y luego observa a Ace quien solo sonríe un poco

-Yo lo tendré…

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta incrédula y ríe- tu apartamento es un desastre, ¿Crees poder cuidar de un cachorro? Jajaja lo dudo muchísimo… No sabes cocinar tu propia comida y ¿vas a alimentar a un animal? –se burla Mira, mientras Ace la mirada seriamente y molesto

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! –exclama y toma uno de los cachorros, se da vuelta orgulloso y va a lugar de adopción.

Mira ríe un poco más y discretamente sale de la tienda de mascotas esperándole –idiota… -susurra con un sonrisa.

Ace sale unos minutos después con una correa y el pequeño cachorro

-Y, ¿Tiene nombre? –Pregunta Mira levantando al animal en sus brazos

-Aun no, ¿Cómo quieres llamarle?

-Que tal… Si le llamamos Shunny, su pelaje es negro y mira estos ojos cafés que me recuerdan a Shun –dice mientras levanta el cachorro en el aire y lo mira directamente sonriendo con diversión.

Ace solo la ve y frunce un poco, rueda sus ojos y empuña su mano… -"Porque tiene que mencionar a Shun" –piensa tratando de que sus celos no se notaran.

-¿Qué dices Ace? –pregunta Mira volviendo su mirada hacía él.

-Ah, si… Será divertido, seguro se enojará cuando sepa el nombre del perro –responde fingiendo una sonrisa aunque internamente le dolía y aborrecía el hecho de que Mira se pusiera de buen humor con solo hablar de su mejor amigo.

…

Después de conversar un largo rato y ayudar a Reina a organizar sus cosas en su nueva habitación.

Alice baja para preparar la comida, Reina se ofrece a ayudarle aunque no supiera mucho del asunto, ella solo quería agradarle a su nueva hermana… Y si no podía llevarse bien con una de ellas por lo menos trataría de ganarse la confianza de una de ellas.

-¡Oh! Alice debes decirme donde aprendiste a cocinar –exclama Reina mientras la observa preparar los alimentos

Alice ríe en agradecimiento y la mira- Aprendí de mi padre, A demás ser chef es uno de mis sueños…

-Pero, estás estudiando medicina ¿No?

-Bueno, ese es otro de mis sueños… -responde con una sonrisa- tengo muchas metas, pero debo cumplirlas paso por paso

-Ah, ya veo… - responde Reina mirándola con admiración. Definitivamente Alice le caía bien aunque no fuese el tipo de persona con la que tratase mucho, sonríe dándose cuenta que además de admirarla también sentía envidia.

-"Ella es tan linda, sencilla, sabe cocinar, tiene sus metas claras… es asquerosamente perfecta." –suspira haciendo gesto de desagrado y tratando de olvidar el tema.

-No lo pregunté antes, ¿Dónde está nuestra otra hermanita? –Pregunta

-Ah, ella está con su novio es la primera vez que salen juntos en todo el día… su relación ha sido un poco confusa y retorcida –responde Alice con una sonrisa, a la vez ocultando la verdadera situación entre ellos, aun no confiaba en Reina como para contarle los detalles.

- Sigo sin creer que esa chica salga con alguien… -responde resoplando con fastidio – Además, alguien como Ace ¡Ja! Que bicho raro le picó…

Alice levanta una ceja, ¿Cómo era que Reina sabía su nombre?... en vez de preguntar fingió no haber escuchado y solo dijo…. -parece que le conoces muy bien… -murmura Alice evitando verla.

-¡¿Ah?! –Reina se da cuenta que se le escapó su pensamiento y rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-¿Lo conocías antes verdad? –pregunta Alice esta vez mirándola

Reina inclina su cabeza a un lado y sonríe tontamente, cuando iba a responder… el timbre de la puerta se escucha y Alice sale de la cocina para ir a abrir.

Reina va tras ella con evidente interés en saber quién era, tal vez eran Mira y Ace.

Seguramente disfrutaría de una situación tan divertida como esa. En cambió su rostro se vuelve confuso al ver a un chico pelinegro saludando a Alice como si fueran algo más que amigos… Entonces recordó que ese chico era el que estaba en casa de Ace aquella vez.

-"¿Ah? Estas chicas salen con ellos… es como si los hubieran atrapados a ambos…" –Piensa Reina, en un principio había pensado que Shun le resultaba atractivo y si no funcionaba con Ace pues simplemente lo remplazaría con su amigo… Pero, parece que ya tenía a alguien y también era una de sus nuevas hermanitas.

-¿Qué sucede Shun? –pregunta Alice mientras caminaba con él hacia la sala de estar

-Debemos hablar, sobre Mira… -dice y en ese momento Reina aparece al escuchar el nombre de Mira.

-¿Hola? –Sonríe

-Eh… -Shun la mira sin entender

-Ah, Shun ella es nuestra nueva hermana. De la que les estaba hablando… -dice Alice rápidamente sonriendo –Reina, él es Shun

-Mucho gusto Shun –responde extiendo su mano y fingiendo una sonrisa como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes

-Igualmente… -responde sin mucho ánimo, luego mira a Alice y suspira

-Ah, puedes esperarme Shun, estoy preparando la comida –dice sonriendo y va a la cocina mientras Reina le sigue. Shun va a la sala de estar tratando de entender todo esto nuevamente.

-"¿Mira sabe que es la exnovia de Ace? ¿Ace sabe que ella es la hermana de Mira? Que maldita confusión…" –suspira pesadamente y sonríe como si fuese un buen chiste.

-Y… ¿es tu novio Alice? –Pregunta Reina pícaramente

-Ah… Si, se podría decir que sí –dice Alice sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Lo quieres? –pregunta de seguido

-Claro… -responde

-Sabes Alice, soy buena en esto, hablaré con él y luego vendré a contarte que tanto te quiere –Dice Reina riendo amablemente, aunque en verdad solo quería estar cerca del pelinegro y tratar de conquistarle.

-¿En serio eres buena? –ríe Alice sin tomárselo en serio, le resta importancia y se encoge de hombros ya que de por sí, no le interesaba lo que Reina tenía para contarle.

-Lo soy… -responde y sale de la cocina.

…

Luego de mirar las tiendas, Ace y Mira decidieron tomar un descanso y comer algo, su mascota estaba dormida en un canastillo que había comprado.

-Shunny se ve tan lindo dormido –dice Mira esperando lo que había ordenado

-Lo que digas… -responde Ace con indiferencia pero Mira ni siquiera le presta atención

Traen sus pedidos y comienzan a comer.

Cerca de allí, unos chicos reían de sus malos chistes… entre ellos uno solamente sonreía mirando hacia donde se encontraba Mira y Ace.

-"Tan tranquila ¿Eh?... "– El chico frunce entrecejo y se aleja de su grupo de amigos. Se sienta en una de las mesas de aquel puesto de comidas. Toma una revista en sus manos ocultándose con este mientras fingía leer y observa a la peli naranja de lejos.

Mira come tranquilamente, levanta su mirada mirando a lo lejos… Una vez más esa sonrisa le hace perturbar y trata forzadamente de evadir la mirada y sonrisa de aquel chico.

-"¿Por qué… estás otra vez cerca de mí?, Ailin" –Piensa mientras sus ojos la traicionan una lagrima se desliza sobre su mejilla y una de sus manos tiembla inconscientemente.

-Mira… ¿Estás llorando? … -Pregunta Ace mirándola y ella se seca su mejilla sin saber que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Gracias por leer, Aunque no tiene sentido seguir escribiendo, pero al parecer, no puedo vivir en paz si no termino la historia è.e Jajaja<br>**

**~ Reviews ~ **


End file.
